Love and Revenge (Sequel B For C)
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [SEQUEL B FOR C] [CHANBAEK] [GS] "Ambisi balas dendam dalam diriku, yang akhirnya mempertemukanku dengan nya, malaikat penenangku."
1. Love and Revenge CH 01

**B Always For C**

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mommy_ dan _daddy_ mau kemana?" Baixian terlihat bingung melihat kedua orang tuanya sibuk berlalu lalang seraya membawa koper berukuran sedang ditangan keduanya.

"Oh, sayang kau sudah pulang?" Luhan masih sibuk membawa barang miliknya. "..._Mom_ dan _daddy_ harus ke Eropa, perusahaan _daddy_ disana mengalami masalah- jadi kami harus menyelesaikannya berdua."

Luhan sudah pensiun menjadi dokter kandungan sejak ia melahirkan Baixian, dan kini beralih membantu suaminya Sehun, untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka. Rumah sakit milik Chanyeol yang diserahkan padanya kini sudah ia serahkan pada temannya, Xiumin.

Xiumin teman Luhan, mereka bertemu ketika sama-sama belajar di China. Dan Xiumin kekasih Jongdae.

Luhan tahu kekasih Xiumin adalah Jongdae, ia sendiri mengatakan pada Xiumin jika rumah sakit Haneul memang milik mendiang suami sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Dan karena Xiumin orang yang baik- jadi ia mempercayakan rumah sakit itu pada Xiumin.

"EROPA?" Baixian melangkah mendekat pada Sehun "_Daddy_, Baixian ikut ya..." Baixian memohon seraya memasang wajah sayu dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, mencubit pipi anaknya "Kau tidak boleh membolos kuliah, jadi kau tidak bisa ikut dengan kami."

"Tapi..." Baixian ingin kembali merengek, tapi kehadiran lelaki yang berjalan dari arah tangga lantai atas- membuat ia menghentikan rengekannya.

Ia tidak mau lelaki itu melihat rengekan manjanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Lebih tepatnya, Baixian sedang menjaga _imagine-ny_a.

"Ricard, kemarilah!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Ricard yang kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

Ricard sudah siap dengan pakaian santai-nya, sepertinya pemuda itu akan pergi jalan-jalan keluar malam ini.

Mencari udara segar di kota Seoul, atau berjalan-jalan menghapal jalanan kota Seoul. Ia memang harus menghapal setiap seluk beluk kota Seoul, untuk kepentingannya nanti- sebelum rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi ia lancarkan.

Sebuah rencana kecil untuk membalas dendam pada kakeknya, Park Yoochun.

"Kau mau pergi keluar?" tanya Sehun pada Ricard.

"Iya _Appa!_" Jawab Ricard.

Agak canggung rasanya ketika, Ricard memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan appa, karena ia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Tapi ia memang menggap Sehun sama halnya seperti Johnny.

"Bisakah kau menundanya atau mengajak Baixian sekalian? Mulai malam ini Paman titip Baixian padamu, bisakah kau menjaga anak nakal itu?" tanya Sehun yang mendapat delikan tidak terima dari anaknya, Baixian.

"_Dad_, aku bukan anak kecil. Untuk apa meminta dia menjagaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!." Protesnya tidak terima.

"Tapi sifatmu masih seperti anak-anak!" Sehun menyentil dahi Baixian.

"Bagaimana? _Appa_ perlu jawaban ketersedianmu nak!." Sehun menunggu Ricard yang belum menjawab pertanyaan-nya.

"Aku akan menjaganya _Appa_." Ricard bersedia menuruti perintah Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun tampak tersenyum senang, sementara Baixian memasang wajah tidak sukanya. Ia sudah besar, untuk apa Ricard menjaganya- lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kedua orang tuanya pergi keluar negeri. Walau memang biasanya hanya Sehun saja yang pergi keluar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide dalam benak Baixian, senyum misterius Baixian terlihat. Ia menyeringai senang ketika kemungkinan, ia akan bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan selama kedua orang tuanya berada diluar negeri. Pergi ke _club_ malam, dan pulang malam salah satunya, itu akan menjadi list teratas yang harus dilakukan Baixian- ketika kedua orang tuanya sudah benar-benar pergi keluar negeri.

Baixian benar-benar merasa seperti burung yang akan lepas dari sangkarnya. Terbang bebas kemanapun dia mau.

Baixian merasa merdeka karena, tidak akan mendengar ibunya menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Baixian hanya ingin tahu kehidupan _club_ malam, karena selama ini ia memang tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya di _club_\- karena Sehun dan Luhan melarangnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Luhan memeluk dan mencium pipi putrinya kemudian memeluk Ricard.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mansion untuk pergi ke lapangan besar dibelakang rumah mereka. Mereka-pun segera terbang menggunakan pesawat pribadi mereka, jadi kapanpun mereka ingin pergi; mau siang atau malam- waktu bukanlah menjadi masalah.

"_YES,_ AKU BEBAS." Baixian bersorak senang dan segera melesat ke kamarnya dilantai atas.

Ricard yang melihat tingkah anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian melirik ponselnya mencoba mengatur GPS diponselnya, dan berniat untuk melanjutkan rencananya menjelajah kota Seoul.

Tapi suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas, menyita atensinya untuk melihat si pelaku suara bising tersebut. Dan kedua iris tajamnya tampak membulat melihat penampilan Baixian yang sudah berganti dari sebelumnya.

"Kau..." Ricard menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Kenapa denganku?" Baixian meneliti penampilannya.

Baixian rasa, ia tidak terlihat aneh menggunakan rok hitam pendek, kaos _crop top sexy_ yang dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam- serta sepasang _stileto_ hitamnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke _club_?" tebak Ricard, yang yakin jika anak gadis yang belum pernah menginjakan _club_ itu berniat pergi ke _club_.

Sebelumnya, Sehun pernah berbicara padanya- jika Baixian harus menghindari _club_. Baixian tidak tahan dengan ahkohol dan juga demi menjaga reputasi Baixian, ia tidak boleh pergi ke _club_. Karena akan ada banyak gosip jelek tentang Baixian. Sekalipun Baixian sembunyi-sembunyi pergi ke _club, _tapi media akan dengan mudah mendapatkan beritanya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan pergi beribadah ke Gereja menggunakan pakaian ini?" Baixian mencibir "Tentu saja aku mau ke _club_." Baixian berjalan melewati Ricard yang segera mencekal tangannya.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi ke _club_? Kau tidak lupa kan kalau ayahmu baru saja menitipkanmu padaku!" Ricard menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mencoba mengintimidasi Baixian yang ada dihadapannya.

Ricard itu dikenal sebagai lelaki dingin dan tidak perduli terhadap siapapun yang bukan menjadi urusannya- tapi jika ia sudah diberi amanat untuk menjaga sesuatu, maka ia akan menjaga tanggung jawab itu sampai akhir.

"Begini saja," Baixian mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Ricard "Kau hanya jangan melaporkan tindakanku ini pada kedua orang tuaku, dan kau bebas melakukan apapun disini! Adilkan? Ingatlah, aku masih salah satu nyonya dirumah ini."

Ricard bukan seseorang yang mudah diajak bernegoisasi. Maka tindakan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya, tidak lebih ia anggap sebagai tugasnya menjaga Baixian.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Baixian memekik tidak terima.

Tubuhnya diangkat layaknya karung beras oleh Ricard. Lelaki itu membawa tubuh Baixian kembali kelantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Menurunkan Baixian ditempat tidurnya, Ricard bergerak mendekat dan mengungkung tubuh Baixian yang secara spontan beringsut mundur.

Ricard mendekati wajah Baixian sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baixian sampai menutup kedua matanya karena tidak siap dengan apa yang akan ia terima.

Tapi, perkataan Ricard selanjutnya berhasil membuka kedua matanya, dan bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris tajam milik Ricard.

"Sebaiknya kau menurutiku, atau aku akan melamporkanmu pada paman- jika kau hendak pergi ke _club_." Ujar Ricard dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mengungkung tubuh Baixian.

Setelah melihat Baixian tidak berkutik, ia mundur dan menutup kamar Baixian.

Baixian tampak meraup nafas dengan rakus.

Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ia begitu dekat dengan seorang lelaki sampai detakan jantungnya terasa tidak normal. Ia memegangi kedua tangannya, wajahnya tampak memerah menahan malu.

Malu akan jarak Ricard yang sebelumnya, wajah Ricard begitu dekat dengannya. Dan diam-diam Baixian cukup terpesona akan ketampanan Ricard yang begitu mempesona- dan mampu menyihir siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Aishhh." Pekik Baixian karena merasa kalah oleh Ricard.

Namun bukan Baixian namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Jongdae tengah bertanya pada Xiumin yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan dua orang pasien ny dirumahnya.

"Mereka memang sadar dari koma. Tapi karena mereka koma terlalu lama, sistem saraf tubuh keduanya lumpuh. Mereka lumpuh, tapi bukan lumpuh permanen- mereka masih bisa berjalan seperti dulu jika mereka melakukan terapi." Xiumin melirik sebentar kedalam kamar yang tertutup itu "Sekarang, mereka masih belum bisa bicara."

Jongdae tertunduk dalam. Kenangan masa lalu dan rasa bersalah dihatinya kembali mendera hatinya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, kau sudah menolong mereka. Setidaknya, mereka masih bisa melihat dunia dan bertemu anak mereka lagi." Xiumin memeluk Jongdae dengan erat, menenangkan kekasih sekaligus calon suaminya itu untuk tenang.

"Tetap saja a-aku terlambat menyelematkan mereka malam itu. jika saja aku lebih cepat, kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama anak mereka diluar negeri." Jongdae menitihkan air matanya "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harusnya hidup bahagia bersama Ricard, membesarkan Ricard dengan penuh kasih sayang dari mereka berdua." Ucapnya disela isakannya.

"Kau bisa memperbaikinya. Buat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sembuh agar bisa bertemu dengan Ricard."

Kedua orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, itu memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

19 tahun yang lalu, berterima kasihlah pada Xiumin yang menemukan kedua orang itu dipinggir jurang- ketika ia sedang berlibur dikampung halamannya. Malam itu, iatengah mencari kakeknya yang tidak pulang dari kebun. Saat melewati tebing curam, Xiumin melihat dua tubuh terkapar saling berpelukan.

Xiumin langsung meminta bantuan adiknya untuk membawa kedua tubuh sekarat itu kerumah orang tuanya. Untung saja, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat itu masih hidup. Xiumin yang kenal Chanyeol menghubungi Jongdae pagi harinya, dan sejak saat itu Jongdae meminta Xiumin merawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan publik- termasuk ayah Chanyeol, Park Yoochun.

Sampai akhirnya sekarang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbangun dari komanya selama 19 tahun lamanya. Walau tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak karena kelumpuhan yang dialami keduanya setelah koma 19 tahun, tapi setidaknya kedua orang yang sangat diharapkan masih hidup itu- kini memang benar-benar masih hidup.

Namun Jongdae tidak ingin terlalu gegabah dengan mengumumkan sekarang, jika mereka berdua selamat dari kecelakaan 19 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus memulihkan tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu, serta melakukan terapi agar mereka berdua bisa berjalan seperti dulu.

Karena terlalu lama koma, tubuh keduanya lemas dan juga sebagian saraf tubuh keduanya lumpuh karena terlalu lama tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan pada mereka, tentang bagaimana keadaan anak mereka?"

Jongdae melihat Xiumin sekali lagi, dan kembali menatap pintu kamar tertutup dimana ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didalamnya.

Ricard. Jongdae memang seharusnya memberikan kabar pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika anaknya baik-baik saja, karena ia yakin jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghawatirkan anak mereka. Dan juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti tidak sadar jika mereka telah koma selama hampir 19 tahun lamanya.

"Belum saatnya. Aku akan menunggu sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa berbicara dulu, baru aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Jongdae menatap Xiumin "Tolong bantu mereka cepat pulih." Jongdae masih merasa malu untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Malu akan ketidakbecusan-nya mencegah kecelakaan itu terjadi, malu pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa menyadarkan Park Yoochun kala itu. Kenyataannya, Jongdae bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengubah takdir agar kecelakaan malam itu tidak terjadi. Tapi, Jongdae tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti- jika bertemu dengan Ricard. Ia yakin jika Ricard akan marah padanya, dan menyangka jika ia memihak pada kakeknya, Park Yoochun.

Ia dengar dari Sehun maupun Luhan yang masih suka berkomunikasi dengannya, wajah Ricard layaknya duplikat dari Chanyeol. Seperti halnya Baixian yang memiliki kemiripan 90% dengan wajah Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan Ricard, yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Chanyeol.

Namun Jongdae belum pernah bertemu dengan Ricard, sekarang, ia belum tahu kabar terkini dari anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersebut. Terakhir, ia mendengar kabar jika Ricard berada di Paris untuk menyelesaikan _study_-nya mengejar gelar _master_.

Dan juga tentang Ricard yang berada di Korea, Jongdae belum tahu kabar itu. Ia belum berniat untuk memberi tahu pada Sehun, Luhan atau bahkan Ricard- tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih hidup.

Ricard harus sabar menunggu sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar dikatakan Sehat oleh Xiumin. Sampai saatnya itu, Ricard hanya akan tahu dan berpikir jika kedua orang tuanya memang sudah meninggal 19 tahun yang lalu.

Jongdae pikir, ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- tapi tidak bagi Ricard, karena tindakan Jongdae ini akan menimbulkan masalah lain yang kemungkinan terjadi.

Ricard ingin membalas dendam pada kakeknya, Park Yoochun. Menuntut balas kematian kedua orang tuanya, karena Ricard tahunya kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal.

Seperti saat ini, Ricard tengah memantau perusahaan Park Corp dari kejauhan. Menggunakan tablet kecil ditangannya, ia mencoba meretas sistem keamanan Park Corp dibantu temannya.

_"Aku sudah mengirimnya gambarnya padamu."_ ujar temannya disebrang sana.

Ricard kemudian eneliti setiap sudut perusahaan Park Corp melalui tablet ditangannnya, mencari ruang IT perusahaan Park Corp untuk ia masuki secara diam-diam nantinya.

Ya, Ricard ingin menyusup kedalam Park Corp tanpa harus menunjukan dirinya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Ricard menyimpan tabletnya dalam jaket, kemudian menutupi _helm_ yang dikenakannya dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menjauhi Park Corp. Ia menulusuri setiap jalan kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari Park Cop, jalan itu akan ia gunakan untuk melancarkan rencananya nanti. Karena Ricard harus menghindari cctv yang ada dijalan raya.

Mencari jalan kecil tanpa adanya cctv, jika ia nanti tertangkap cctv, mungkin itu adalah tugas temannya- untuk merusak cctv yang memperlihatkan wajah Ricard.

Temannya, seorang ahli IT, Jung Jaehyun saat ini tengah menunjukan jalan-jalan tikus pada Ricard- melalui sebuah benda padat kecil yang terpasang di telinga Ricard.

_"Ok. Kau sudah hapal jalannya?"_ tanya Jaehyun.

"Ya. Aku sudah ingat semuanya." Ricard membuka _helm_nya setelah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Oh.

_"Kalau begitu kabari aku jika kau berniat melancarkan rencanamu itu."_ setelahnya Jaehyun menutup sambungan itu.

Ricard merasa ada yang salah ketika ia melewati kamar Baixian.

"Apa anak itu tidur?" ia pun membuka kamar Baixian tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Masuk kedalam kamar Baixian dan mencari Baixian yang sayangnya tidak ada didalam kamar.

"_Shit_." Ricard mengambil kunci mobilnya didalam kamar dan segera berlari menuju garasi rumah keluarg Oh.

"Awas saja kau gadis nakal. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Ricard "Jaehyun, lacak keberadaan Baixian, sepertinya dia berada di_club_." Ucap Ricard setelah ia tersambung kembali dengan Jaehyun.

_"Sepertinya kau punya anak anjing nakal yang harus kau urus haha."_ Tawa Jaehyun menggelegar disebrang sana ketika- ia meledek Ricard.

Tentang Baixian, Jaehyun memang sudah tahu perihal gadis itu. Ayolah, Jaehyun seorang peretas- jadi mana mungkin ia tidak tahu tentang siapa itu Baixian.

"Tutup mulutmu dan segera beritahu dimana dia berada." Tak lama Ricard menerima lokasi dimana Baixian berada.

_**EXOTIC CLUB**_

"Oh yang benar saja!" Ricard nyaris menabrak mobil-mobil yang berada didepannya ketika mengetahui dimana Baixian sekarang.

Sedikit dia tahu, itu memang _club_ yang biasa didatangi anak muda Korea Selatan- namun club itu jauh dari kata aman. Penjualan wanita, jual beli narkoba, dan belum lagi para preman kelas kakap yang sering nongkrong ditempat itu. Baixian benar-benar bernyali besar datang ke _club_ itu.

Pertanyaannya, siapa yang mengajak Baixian ke sana?.

Sementara Ricard tengah uring-uringan dan kesal akan Baixian. Orang yang dihawatirkan justru terlihat tengah menikmati suasana _club_, berjoget layaknya gadis singting ditengah lantai dansa- bersama seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya.

Seunghun, juniornya dikampus. Seorang lelaki tampan dan jantan yang menjadi idaman para senior wanita dikampusnya. Wajahnya yang tampan diumurnya yang masih muda membuat noona-noona dikampus ingin berkencan dengannya.

Baixian sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada Seunghun, hanya saja jika ia ingin pergi ke _club_\- mengajak Seunghun lah orang yang tepat.

Tangan Seunghun nyaris meraba lekuk tubuh Baixian jika saja Baixian diam tidak banyak bergerak. Namun Baixian yang tidak mabuk sama sekali, tentu tahu jika adik tingkatnya itu mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang begitu intim dengannya.

Baixian menyudahinya dengan berjalan kembali ke meja tempat ia dan Seunghun sebelumnya duduk. Meminum jus yang sudah dipesannya, ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminum-minuman berahkohol- mengingat ia tidak kuat terhadap ahkohol.

Seunghun bergabung duduk disamping Baixian setelah Baixian duduk disana.

"Tidak mau mencoba ini?" tanya Seunghun seraya memberikan segelas minuman ber-ahkohol padanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kuat meminum ahkohol." Tolak Baixian dengan lembut.

Seunghun mengangguk mengerti. Walau ia seorang pemuda _club_, tapi Seunghun bukan seorang lelaki pemaksa dan jahat pada wanita. Apalagi yang sedang bersamanya sekarang adalah Baixian, seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun bergantung pada ayah Baixian.

Baixian dan Seunghun tampak tenang dengan hanya duduk berdua dan mengobrol. Tapi semua berubah saat salah seorang yang Seunghun kenal, seorang lelaki berandalan datang dan mencoba mendekati Baixian- terlebih temannya itu bersama dua orang temannya yang lain yang juga sama brengseknya. Seunghun tampak was-was, ia kemudian mencoba menjauhkan Baixian dari ketiga orang itu- namun karena ketiganya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk; ketiga orang itu nyaris beradu tinju dengan Seunghun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Seunghun?" Teriak lelaki berandal itu nyalang ke arah Seunghun.

"Jangan menganggunya!" Seunghun menarik Baixian untuk menjauh- tapi salah satu lelaki dari ketiga lelaki sebelumnya menarik pergelangan tangan Baixian.

"Lepaskan!" Baixian mencoba meronta, namun karena terlalu kuat cengkraman dari lelaki itu- justru membuat tangannya memerah dan kesakitan.

Seunghun yang kesal, berjalan kedepan dan meraih kerah baju yang dikenakan orang itu sampai cengkraman pada lengan Baixian terlepas. Seunghun nyaris terlibat baku hantam, sementara itu Baixian diseret paksa oleh lelaki yang sebelumnya menggodanya.

Baixian meronta lagi, tapi justru tindakannya malah mendapat tamparan dipipi sebelah kanannya- sampai Baixian menangis karena kesakitan. Pipinya memerah karena tamparan yang begitu keras ia terima dari lelaki itu, dan saat lelaki itu ingin kembali menampar Baixian- lelaki itu harus menerima sebuah pukulan menyakitkan pada wajahnya.

Ricard memukul lelaki itu membabi buta setelah lelaki itu tumbang kelantai. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya acuh kini tertarik untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi, Baixian mencoba menghentikan Ricard yang belum berhenti memukuli lelaki tersebut. Sampai akhirnya isakan Baixian berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, aku akan memotong jari-jari tanganmu atau bahkan membunuhmu." Ancamnya, setelah itu Ricard menarik Baixian keluar dari _club_.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Seunghun berhasil menyusul Baixian dan Ricard untuk menyerahkan jaket Baixian.

"Jika dia memintamu untuk pergi ke club lagi, jangan pernah menurutinya- atau kau akan berurusan denganku." Ricard mengucapkan itu pada Seunghun dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi.

Baixian semakin menunduk dalam karena rasa bersalahnya. Ia tidak tahu jika niatnya untuk bersenang-senang sedikit di _club_, justru harus berakhir dengan hal yang tidak di inginkannya.

Hampir saja ia kehilangan harga dirinya, jika Ricard tidak cepat datang- mungkin sekarang Baixian sudah menjadi korban pemerkosaan; dan masa depannya akan hancur begitu saja.

Ricard tidak berbicara selama perjalanan kembali menuju mansion keluarga Oh. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah menahan kesal karena gadis disampingnya, gadis yang membuat ia harus memukuli orang karena menolongnya. Tanggung jawab yang diberikan Sehun padanya, membuat ia kesal ketika melihat Baixian nyaris mendapat pelecehan di _club_.

Mereka sampai dimansion Sehun.

Baixian turun setelah Ricard turun dari mobil lebih dulu, langkahnya ia bawa masuk kedalam mengikuti Ricard yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mansion. Saat sudah didalam mansion, Ricard menatap tajam ke arah Baixian. Kedua iris tajamnya tampak menatap Baixian, menuntut sebuah permintaan maaf atau alasan dibalik kelakukan Baixian yang pergi ke _club_ diam-diam- padahal sebelumnya Ricard sudah melarang Baixian untuk tidak pergi ke _club_.

"Maaf." Lirih Baixian dengan begitu pelan seraya menunduk dalam.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku tidak datang- mungkin kau sudah diperkosa oleh mereka." ucap Ricard penuh penekanan "Sekarang masuk kedalam kamarmu, jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu sebelum tidur. Jika besok kau berulah lagi, aku benar-benar akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada kedua orang tuamu." Ricard masih menatap Baixian, menunggu gadis itu menuruti ucapannya.

Baixian yang enggan berdebat berjalan ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Ia telah salah karena tidak menuruti ucapan Ricard dan juga orang tunya.

"Jangan lupa, kerjakan tugas yang aku berikan padamu!" Ricard kembali bersuara ketika Baixian berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

Ricard menyusul Baixian ke lantai atas, bukan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Baixian- tentu saja ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan kepalanya- yang tertunduk dalam. Ricard tidak mengerti kenapa ia semarah ini pada Baixian. Melihat gadis itu hendak dilecehkan, ia seperti melihat ibunya sendiri yang hendak di lecehkan- mungkin karena wajah mereka yang begitu mirip sampai Ricard merasa bersalah jika tidak menolong Baixian.

Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak ikut campur dalam kehidupan gadis itu, tapi semua berbeda ketika Sehun meminta ia menjaga gadis itu. Ricard mengusap wajahnya, mencoba bernafas dengan sewajarnya kala bayangan Baixian yang terlihat ketakutan kembali menyapanya.

Kejadian baru saja, membuat Ricard kembali mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Ia semakin menunduk dalam dengan kedua iris matanya yang memanas, kerinduan akan sosok seorang ibu dan ayah kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ia menegadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis kala mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Ia harus tegar seperti biasanya, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah apalagi didepan orang lain.

Karena jika ia lemah, ia tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendamnya.

_'Masa lalu yang mengajarkanku, untuk tidak lemah menghadapi kejamnya dunia ini.'_ \- Ricard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_...**


	2. Love and Revenge CH 02

**B Always For C berganti judul menjadi Love And Revenge.**

**.**

**.**

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

Happy Reading...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam penuh berbintang, gedung tinggi menjulang. Suara berisik lalu lintas malam yang ramai, angin dingin malam yang berhembus- tidak membuat Ricard mengundurkan niatnya untuk bisa masuk kedalam perusahaan milik kakeknya, Park Yoochun.

Sekarang, Ricard tengah berjalan menuju Park Chop menggunakan jalan tikus yang sebelumnya sudah ia hapalkan dengan benar. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, topi dan juga kacamata hitam, untung saja jalan yang ia lalui sekarang tidak ada cctv.

Kalaupun ada cctv, ia langsung mengatakannya pada Jaehyun melalui _bluetooth __Earpiece__-_nya. Sementara ditempat lain Jaehyun mengakses cctv tersebut dengan kemampuan jari-jarinya yang berjalan cepat diatas _keyboard_ komputer.

Di depan Jaehyun, terdapat banyak layar yang menampilkan peta dan lainnya. Terlihat layar didepannya kini berubah gambar setelah Jaehyun meretasnya.

_"Ricard, sepertinya kau harus membatalkan __rencanamu__ malam ini_!"

Jaehyun menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat dan mengecek seluruh cctv yang berada dekat dengan perusahaan Park Corp.

"Ada apa?" Ricard menghentikan langkahnya untuk bersender pada tembok gedung yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung Park Corp.

_"__Kakekmu__ dan Sekretarisnya masih berada __diperusahaan__, dan sepertinya sekretaris __kakekmu__ akan bermalam di perusahaan."_ Jaehyun menjelaskan dengan rinci ketika ia berhasil melihat cctv yang berada dijalan depan perusahaan Park Corp.

"Jangan sebut dia kakekku! Aku membencinya setengah mati, dan kau jelas tahu itu!" geram Ricard seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

_"Ok, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi aku serius dengan kau harus kembali dan menunda rencanamu malam ini!"_

"Kenapa Sekretarisnya harus menginap di perusahaan?" Geruru Ricard karena tidak suka rencananya harus di undur.

_"Kau belum membaca berita?"_ Jaehyun yakin jika Ricard memang tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat membaca atau menonton berita- jika itu bukan hal yang benar-benar penting untuknya.

"Kau jelas tahu diriku." Mau tidak mau, Ricard berbalik memutar arah untuk kembali.

Malam ini ia tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya untuk masuk kedalam Park Corp secara diam-diam. Ia harus menggantinya dengan hari lain ketika semuanya aman dan terkendali.

_"Berita tentang kedatangan mu ke Korea sudah menyebar, dan kurasa itu berpengaruh pada saham perusahaan yang berbisnis dengan __perusahaanmu__."_

Ricard menghentikan langkahnya, melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mendengus panjang.

"Bacakan beritanya!" Titahnya pada Jaehyun.

_"Ricard __Seo__, anak dari __Seo __Youngho__ (Johnny) dan Kim Seulgi telah kembali ke Korea Selatan beberapa hari yang lalu. __Seo __Youngho__ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Johnny, merupakan pengusaha sukses asal Korea yang sekarang menetap di Canada. Ricard __Seo__ kembali setelah menyelesaikan __study__-nya di Paris, Prancis. Bukan soal kedatangan pria ini yang menarik perhatian, tapi tentang wajah tampannya yang memiliki kemiripan dengan mendiang sahabat __Johnny yang sudah lama meninggal, Park Chanyeol."_

"Aku tidak menduga jika kemunculan ku di Korea akan begitu menarik perhatian banyak orang." Ricard kembali berjalan, dan langsung menaiki motornya ketika ia sampai di depan motornya.

Semua orang hanya mengetahui jika namanya adalah Riacard Seo. Johnny memang sengaja membohongi publik tentang nama Ricard yang sebenarnya.

_"Jika mereka membuat berita 'Apakah Ricard anak dari Johnny? Kenapa dia tidak mirip dengan Johnny ataupun Seulgi, ibunya!' itu akan menjadi berita yang lebih besar lagi."_

Tawa Jaehyun menggelegar, dan Ricard ikut terkekeh dibalik _helm full face_-nya. Ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, melesat di jalanan dengan begitu ahli seolah ia adalah seorang pembalap _profesional_.

_"Bagaimana kabar anjing kecil __nakalmu__? Apa sudah kau __jinak'kan__?"_ Kekeh Jaehyun lagi, ketika mengingat kembali Baixian yang selalu membuat emosi Ricard naik.

"Dia masih sama, aku harus menghindarinya- lebih tepatnya menjauh dan tidak perduli padanya."

_"Kau kejam bung. Bagaimanapun dia menjadi tanggung __jawabmu__ selama orang tuanya tidak ada."_ Jaehyun kembali menggerakan jarinya diatas _keyboard_ komputer.

Ricard menghela nafas panjang, ia memutus sambungannya dengan Jaehyun dan pokus pada jalanan. Memikirkan Baixian membuat hatinya merasakan perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri sulit untuk menerkanya.

Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan gadis tersebut.

Berada didekat Baixian, membuat sisi lemah Ricard keluar. Bagaimanapun, ia selalu berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak memeluk dan menangis dalam pelukan gadis itu.

Gadis yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan mendiang Ibunya. Ibu yang teramat ia rindukan setengah mati.

Ada saat dimana Ricard ingin sekali dekat dengan Baixian, bukan membuat gadis itu membencinya karena ia yang terkesan jutek dan galak jika berada dikampus. Tapi ia memang seperti itu, Ricard hanya berusaha bersikap _profesional_ dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Dosen. Dirumah ia memang terkadang terbawa kebiasaan itu, tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak berniat membangun dingding kebencian yang Baixian tujukan padanya.

Tapi, jika itu salah satu cara agar Baixian tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Ricard rela berpura-pura menjadi seorang yang seperti Baixian pikirkan. Asalkan ia bisa menekan rasa ingin mendekap tubuh Baixian dan menangis memeluk gadis itu, menghilang dari benaknya.

Ia tidak ingin sisi lemahnya diketahui orang lain. Ia tidak ingin orang bersimpatik dan kasihan akan nasibnya yang tidak seberuntung orang lain.

Apalagi jika Baixian yang merasa seperti itu padanya, ia tidak mau.

Ricard masuk kedalam mansion Sehun setelah memarkir motornya. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, namun ia harus dibuat terperangah ketika melihat Baixian tengah berdiri didepan lemari es- dengan memakai baju tidur berwarna putih transparannya. Wajahnya yang memakai masker membuat Ricard terkejut, Baixian mematung menatap Ricard yang tengah mengelus dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Ricard nyaris mengumpat kala jantungnya terasa mau lepas dari tempatnya saat melihat Baixian.

Ia pikir Baixian adalah hantu.

"Aku lapar, dan berniat memakan _dessert_." Baixian mengangkat _dessert redvelvet_ yang dipegangnya, seraya duduk dikursi meja makan untuk mulai memakannya.

Baixian tidak memperdulikan Ricard yang menggeleng seraya menghela nafas begitu panjang.

Sialan, dia hampir saja membuat dirinya malu jika sebelumnya ia menjerit melihat penampilan Baixian yang menyerupai Hantu.

Baixian melirik ke arah Ricard, lalu kembali pokus memakan _dessert_nya sambil sesekali mengecek ponsel yang berada ditangan kirinya. Sesaat ia lupa tentang Ricard, namun ketika ia sadar lelaki itu seperti baru saja keluar- Baixian menghentikan makannya dan berbalik untuk bertanya pada Ricard yang sudah hendak naik ke lantai atas dimana kamar lelaki itu berada.

"Hei Tuan, apa kau baru saja berjalan-jalan? Tengah malam begini? Apa kau baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal?" Baixian mendekat ke arah Ricard yang otomatis mundur karena merasa tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah bagimu? Kau tidak perlu tahu urusanku, mau melakukan apapun yang kumau- itu bukan menjadi urusanmu!" Ricard berbalik, ia kembali berjalan sebelum Baixian kembali bersuara.

"Sadarlah Tuan, ini Korea bukan Paris. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku yang akan kena marah orang tuaku. Karena kau tamu dirumah ini." Baixian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Bukankah sebaliknya? Bukankah aku yang menjagamu semenjak kedua orang tuamu pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis!" Ricard berjalan mendekat, membuat Baixian terpojok pada tembok dan nyaris terhimpit oleh tubuh Ricard "Kau adalah anak kecil yang harus kujaga disini, bukan aku." Setelah membuat Baixian kesal, Ricard naik kelantai atas dan tidak mendengarkan omelan Baixian untuknya.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL, AISHHH." Baixian berteriak kesal.

Acara memakan _dessert_nya selesai begitu saja, ia memasukan kembali sisa _dessert_ miliknya dan kembali ke lantai atas masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu cukup keras.

"Dia benar-benar.." gerutunya seraya berjalan ke delan cermin, dan ia nyaris memekik kala melihat masker diwajahnya "Astaga maskerku rusak!" Baixian melepas maskernya yang sudah rusak tidak karuan.

Ya memang semenjak makan, maskernya sudah rusak. Ditambah ia berteriak, semakin membuat masker diwajahnya rusak. Terpaksa Baixian harus mengganti maskernya dengan masker yang baru.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 1 malam- ketika Baixian kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang semula terganggu oleh perutnya yang meminta di isi.

Sementara dikamar lain, Ricard baru saja menyelesaikan mandi malamnya. Dengan masih menggunakan _bathrobe_, ia melihat sebentar tabletnya untuk mengecek isi berita yang diberitahukan oleh Jaehyun sebelumnya.

Dibaris ketiga, ia melihat media melibatkan Baixian kedalam berita yang juga menyangkut dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

_'Bukankah kita seperti melihat mendiang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun hidup kembali ketika melihat wajah Oh Baixian dan Ricard Seo'_

Ricard melempar tabletnya asal keatas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak suka ketika orang mengungkit kembali mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Kenangan buruk 19 tahun yang lalu akan kembali diingatnya, dan Ricard tidak ingin menjadi sosok lemah jika sudah mengingat kenangan menyakitkan yang selamanya akan selalu membuatnya sedih.

Setelah memakai piyama tidurnya Ricard membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan segera terlelap tidur untuk menjemput alam mimpi.

Hari esok, media akan semakin ramai membahas tentang dirinya.

Karena besok, Ricard akan pergi ke perusahaan untuk mengecek kinerja para pegawainya. Ia memang mengambil alih perusahaan di Korea, namun ia tidak secara langsung turun tangan untuk menggantikan CEO lama dan menjadikan dirinya CEO baru diperusahaan SEO Corp.

Ia hanya akan memantau mereka dari jauh, karena ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Dosen di kampus. Setidaknya, tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan jika suatu saat nanti rencana yang ingin ia lakukan untuk Park Corp dilakukan.

-o0o-

"Jadi Dosen kita itu seorang pengusaha. Astaga Baixian, aku harus mendekati ." Yeri memekik keras kala melihat potret Ricard dalam balutan pakaian formal lengkap dengan jas-nya.

Ricard memang benar-benar tampan dengan aura dingin wajahnya ketika pagi ini datang keperusahaan. Berita tentangnya langsung menyebar luas di Internet. Para pemburu berita juga beberapa mengaitkan Baixian kedalam artikel mereka ketika melihat wajah Ricard yang begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Woa, mereka benar." Yeri memperlihatkan photo Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Baixian, Ricard yang berdampingan "Kau dan dia memang benar-benar seperti Romeo and Julietnya Korea 19 tahun yang lalu!"

Kenapa Yeri berkata seperti itu? Romeo dan Juliet Korea 19 tahun yang lalu?

Karena ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diberitakan meninggal 19 tahun yang lalu, publik Korea memberi komentar beragam. Kebanyakan dari mereka memuji perjuangan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak direstui oleh ayah Chanyeol, namun nekad menikah dan pergi keluar negeri. Walau pada akhirnya, mereka meninggal di Negara kelahiran mereka sendiri.

Publik memberi dukungan doa pada kedua pasangan itu. Memberi doa jika mereka terlahir kembali, mereka bisa dipersatukan kembali dan hidup bahagia.

Baixian menghela nafas. Perasaannya merasa tidak enak, bukan karena media menyangkut pautkan dia dengan Ricard. Tapi, ia memikirkan perasaan Lelaki yang kini paling banyak dibicarakan dan bahkan menjadi trending nomor satu di Korea. Kematian kedua orang tuanya 19 tahun yang lalu pasti akan kembali di ingat Lelaki itu, dan Baixian yakin- jika ia berada di posisi Lelaki itu, ia akan bersedih atau lebih parahnya menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku dan dia benar-benar semirip itu dengan kedua orang tuanya!"

Sudah seminggu Ricard mengajar dikampus dimana Baixian berkuliah. Yeri awalnya tidak tahu jika Ricard dan Baixian tinggal bersama, tapi ketika Yeri main kerumah Baixian- disitulah ia tahu jika dosennya adalah orang yang tempo hari di jemput Baixian.

Anak dari sahabat kedua orang tua Baixian. Dan disitulah Yeri tahu, jika publik mengenal Ricard sebagai anak dari Seo Johnny dan Kim Seulgi. Bukan anak dari Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Yang sedikit Baixian dengar ketika ia menguping pembicaran kedua orang tuanya, jika mereka memang sengaja menyembunyikan fakta itu dari publik untuk mencegah kejadian 19 tahun terulang kembali. Walau Baixian tidak mengerti, namun ia menebak jika kedua orang tua Ricard meninggal karena disengaja.

Lebih tepatnya, seseorang memang menginginkan kematian kedua orang tua Ricard. Itulah yang Baixian pikirkan.

Yeri mengunci mulutnya untuk menjaga rahasia besar yang diceritakan Baixian hari itu. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa wajah Ricard begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol. Karena mereka berdua memang Ayah dan Anak, dan disini Yeri tahu jika _gen _Chanyeol menurun pada Ricard.

"Dia Lelaki tampan yang menderita dan kesepian." Yeri memasang wajah sedihnya setelah sebelumnya ceria "Untung sahabatku ini tinggal dengannya, setidaknya kau bisa menghiburnya." Yeri tersenyum ke arah Baixian.

"Menghibur? Kau pikir aku badut?" Baixin mendengus malas "Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Lelaki asing yang jutek dan galaknya minta ampun seperti dia!" Baixian sampai bergidik kala mengingat setiap perdebatan yang ia lakukan dengan Ricard.

"Jadi...kau bermusuhan dengan lelaki _hot_ ini? Oh astaga, dimana otak warasmu Baixian?" Yeri menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Hei, dia yang membangun benteng tinggi diantara kami. Kau tahu kan, aku akan baik pada orang- jika orang itu juga baik padaku. Tapi dia..." Baixian kembali bergidik dan menggeleng "...Dia itu galak dan juga menyebalkan, amat sangat menyebalkan. Kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya serumah dengan dia."

"Aku mau, nanti malam aku menginap ditempatmu ya!" Yeri justru terlihat antusias dibanding menolak.

Baixian menggeram pelan dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan panjang melihat tingkah Yeri.

"Kau sudah selesai makan kan? Ayo kembali ke kelas." Baixian bangkit untuk kembali ke kelas setelah makan siang dikantin.

Tapi Seunghun yang tiba-tiba datang dan memegangi tangannya- membuat Baixian sedikit berjengit kaget dari tempatnya.

"Seunghun, kau membuatku kaget." Keluh Baixian dan si pelaku hanya nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Nanti Sore kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan." Walau umur mereka berbeda, tapi Seunghun memang memanggil Baixian dengan namanya.

Karena Baixian yang meminta Seunghun untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel noona atau sunbae.

"Baixian ada acara denganku." Yeri merangkul bahu Baixian. Dan secara tidak langsung dia menolak permintaan Seunghun pada Baixian.

"Bisakah lain kali? Aku janji akan ikut denganmu." Baixian yang memang sudah mulai dekat dengan Seunghun, merasa tidak enak jika menolak ajakan pemuda tersebut.

Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika nanti ia ikut untuk pergi dengan Seunghun. Asal itu bukan pergi ke _bar_ atau _club_, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu waktu luangmu, _Princess_." Seunghun menyempatkan mencium pungggung tangan Baixian sebelum pemuda itu melangkah pergi.

"_Playboy junior_ yang sangat pemberani." Yeri menatap ke arah Baixian setelah berucap seperti itu "Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya, kecuali dengan pangeran tampanku ini." Ucap Yeri tegas seraya memperlihatkan photo Ricard diponselnya.

"Kau bukan Ibuku Yeri, jadi jangan mengaturku!" Baixian menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan seraya menarik tangan Yeri.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus bersama pangeran tampanku, dengan begitu semua orang di Korea Selatan akan bahagia." Yeri kembali berbicara.

Baixian tidak menanggapinya, ia lebih baik menteret Yeri untuk segera masuk ke kelas- karena mata kuliah selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Dan Baixian tidak mau ia terlambat.

-o0o-

"Jongdae, kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan...dengan...dengan dia." Park Yoochun tampak duduk lemas dikursinya, kala melihat berita di televisi yang menampilkan Ricard dengan senyum tampannya menyapa para _reporter_.

Ricard tampak melambai sesaat sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Seo Corp, setelah hampir setengah hari lelaki itu berada diperusahaan untuk mengecek kinerja para pegawai disana.

"Apa dia benar-benar anak Johnny? Apa dia bukan anak Chanyeol? Kupikir tidak mungkin jika ia anak Johnny, karena dia begitu mirip dengan anakku."

Jongdae sudah menduga jika Park Yoochun akan berkata seperti itu. Dia memang tahu jika Ricard adalah anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongdae ikut andil untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu. Johnny dan Seulgi sudah mengatakan kepada media, jika Ricard hadir setelah Seulgi keguguran, mereka juga mengatakan jika kehadiran Ricard tidak diketahui oleh Johnny atau bahkan Seulgi yang mengandungnya.

"Dia memang anak dari Johnny dan Seulgi, Tuan." Jongdae menjawabnya, namun Park Yoochun merasa yakin jika Ricard adalah cucunya.

Jongdae sebenarnya sama terkejutnya dengan Park Yoochun. Karena ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Ricard, anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang diceritakan Luhan begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol. Dan Luhan benar, Ricard dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Jongdae, aku rasa dia Cucuku. Dia dan Chanyeol bagaikan Pinang yang dibelah dua. Tidakkah kau lihat itu?"

"Tapi Tuan, kau ingat Baixian anak dari Sehun dan Luhan? Dia juga begitu mirip dengan mendiang Baekhyun. Tapi dia bukan Baekhyun, gadis itu Baixian anak Sehun dan Luhan."

Park Yoochun seakan tertampar dengan ucapan Jongdae.

Ya, Jongdae benar. Baixian bukan anak Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga sempat membaca dan menonton tentang Luhan yang terang-terangan menceritakan selalu mengidam bertemu Baekhyun, mungkin itulah sebab anaknya begitu mirip dengan mendiang Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Jongdae. Mungkin aku terlalu bermimpi, sampai ingin dia yang mirip dengan Chanyeol adalah Cucuku." Park Yoochun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Kehilangan Chanyeol merupakan pukulan terberat untuknya, sekaligus penyesalan terdalam yang membuat ia akhirnya menyadari jika dulu dirinya benar-benar jahat layaknya iblis.

"Jika Chanyeol memiliki anak, mungkin ia akan setampan dia." Gumam Park Yoochun seraya kembali melihat televisi yang terus-terusan menampilkan Ricard.

'_Dia adalah Cucu mu tuan, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu- karena semua orang terdekat mereka ingin, kau tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki seorang anak.'_ \- batin Jongdae berucap lirih.

Sebagian hatinya cukup merasa kasihan kala melihat tubuh tua Park Yoochun yang bergetar dan sedikit menangis kala kembali mengingat Chanyeol.

Hidupnya tidaklah setenang yang orang lihat. Park Yoochun terkadang bermimpi buruk melihat Baekhyun yang merintih dengan berlumuran darah- seraya memeluk Chanyeol yang juga sama berlumuran darah.

Park Yoochun tersenyum getir melihat televisi. Ia membayangkan Ricard benar-benar Cucunya. Pasti akan terasa menyenangkan dan bahagia ketika ia mendapat pengganti Chanyeol yang begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol. Pasti akan terasa, Chanyeol benar-benar kembali hidup dan kembali dalam pelukannya.

Terlepas dari kejahatan yang sudah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Park Yoochun hanyalah seorang Ayah yang merindukan anaknya.

Tapi bagi semua orang yang tahu kejahatan dirinya 19 tahun yang lalu, mereka tidak akan pernah rela jika Ricard harus berada dalam genggaman tangan Kakeknya, Park Yoochun.

Lebih baik Park Yoochun tidak tahu jika Ricard adalah Cucunya. Lebih baik Lelaki tua itu hanya tahu jika Ricard adalah anak Johnny dan Seulgi.

-o0o-

"_Dad_ jangan bercanda, kenapa kalian lama sekali perginya." Seruan kemarahan Baixian terdengar kala Ricard baru saja menginjakan kakinya didalam mansion.

"Apa kalian sengaja meninggalkanku? Kalian tega sekali." Gerutu Baixian lagi.

Ricard yang ingin mendengar keluhan gadis remaja itu, memilih bersender pada tembok dekat ruang tamu dimana ada Baixian yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya.

"_Mom_, dan _daddy_ harus pulang secepatnya. Aku tidak mau tahu." Baixian menghela nafas "Atau aku akan kabur dari rumah." Ancamnya.

Ketika hendak kembali berbicara, Ponselnya sudah lebih dulu direbut Ricard yang kemudian berbicara kepada kedua orang tua Baixian.

"_Appa_ dan _Eomma _Lu, jangan dengarkan ucapan Baixian. Karena aku akan memastikan jika Baixian tidak akan kabur kemanapun." Ricard terlihat menatap tajam kearah Baixian kala gadis itu berusaha merebut kembali ponsel yang sekarang tengah Ricard pakai untuk berbicara dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

_"Oh Ricard sayang, terima kasih. Eomma mengandalkanmu nak. Kau tahu, pekerjaan kami belum selesai, jadi kami akan lebih lama disini."_ Luhan memekik senang begitu mendengar Ricard akan menjaga anak gadisnya.

"Baik-baiklah disana _Eomma_. Kembalilah dengan _Appa_ dalam keadaan sehat, aku juga menunggu kalian."

Luhan sempat terdiam mendengarnya, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Ricard. Ia terpaku mendengar ucapan Ricard, mendadak Luhan merasakan kesedihan mendalam dihatinya.

_"Tentu sayang. Eomma dan appa akan kembali secepatnya setelah pekerjaan kami selesai. Matikan saja teleponnya, Eomma yakin jika Baixian sekarang berusaha merebut ponselnya darimu."_ Tebakan Luhan memang benar.

Baixian bahkan nyaris berteriak jika Ricard tidak segera mengembalikan ponsel gadis itu. Baixian menatap nyalak ke arah Ricard karena panggilan teleponnya ternyata sudah ditutup oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau..." tunjuk Baixian "Kenapa senang sekali mengangguku, sialan." Baixian mengumpat marah ketika kesabarannya tak bisa lagi ia bendung.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Aku lebih tua darimu." Ricard melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya. Aku minta maaf _Ahjussi_." Baixian membungkuk "Tapi kuperingatkan padamu _Ahjussi_, jangan mengangguku!" Baixian berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ricard.

Ricard yang tidak terima dipanggil _A__shjussi_ oleh gadis itu, mencekal tangan Baixian yang ternyata reflek menghempas tangannya.

Tapi, tindakan yang dilakukan Baixian justru membuat tubuhnya terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh- jika tidak segera Ricard tarik sampai membuat Ricard terjatuh kebelakang dengan tubuh Baixian yang menimpa tubuh lelaki itu.

Baixian membulatkan kedua matanya kala apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang membuatnya begitu ingin marah sekaligus malu.

Bibir mereka bertemu untuk sebuah ciuman yang tidak diduga-duga akan terjadi.

Sama seperti Baixian yang terkejut, Ricard juga sama terkejutnya. Ia bahkan reflek mendorong tubuh Baixian, sampai gadis itu terjatuh kesamping. Ricard langsung berdiri seraya menatap Baixian yang tengah meringis menahan sakit dipantatnya.

"Kau mencoba mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?" Ricard menyalahkan Baixian atas kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baixian bangkit dan menatap ke arah Ricard dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan lekaki dihadapannya kini "Kau pikir aku mau melakukan...melakukan...itu. Kau yang menarik tanganku, disini kau yang mencari kesempatan." Balas Baixian tak terima.

Ricard hendak kembali berucap sebelum panggilan diponselnya menyala. Kontak '_Eomma_' tertera diponselnya, itu Seulgi yang menelpon. Ricard melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baixian yang masih menuntut jawaban.

Baixian hanya menggerutu setelah lelaki itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun memilih kembali kelantai atas, kekamarnya. Walau disepanjang jalan, gadis itu menggerutu karena insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

"Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Aiisshhh sial." Baixian tampak marah dan malu.

Malu karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan marah karena Ricard lah yang merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Sepertinya, setelah ini mereka berdua akan semakin canggung satu sama lain.

Apa mungkin lebih...dekat?

Atau mungkin semakin bermusuhan?

-o0o-

Tubuh lemah Chanyeol terbaring berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang juga masih lemah untuk bergerak lebih, selain hanya kedua tangan mereka yang bergerak.

Chanyeol sesekali menatap ke arah samping dimana Baekhyun terbaring. Nafasnya terdengar berhembus lega kala ia yakin jika yang di lihatnya benar-benar Baekhyun. Senyumnya terukir kala Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

Mereka berdua masih sulit menggerakan anggota tubuh lainnya dan bahkan untuk berbicara saja, mereka masih kesulitan.

Terbaring koma selama 19 tahun yang membuat syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuh mereka lumpuh. Butuh waktu untuk mereka agar bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Mereka harus bersabar agar bisa bertemu dengan Ricard. Anak Lelaki mereka yang mereka cintai dengan sepenuh jiwa raga.

Setidaknya sekarang, Tuhan telah berbaik hati karena masih memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka bisa membuka kedua mata mereka.

Seberapa lama-pun mereka menunggu untuk bisa sembuh, jika akhirnya mereka bisa kembali berkumpul dengan anak mereka- Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sanggup melakukannya.

Bibir Baekhyun bergerak perlahan, tapi Chanyeol mengerti. Istrinya, tengah memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Menggerakan bibirnya dan mengatakan _'I Love __You'__._

Hanya gerak bibir mereka yang terlihat, suara mereka tidak terdengar.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya, lalu membalasnya dengan ucapan cinta- seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya.

Koma selama 19 tahun, tidak membuat kedua orang itu melupakan satu sama lainnya. Mereka masih mengingat satu sama lain. Ada cinta yang besar dalam hati mereka, mungkin karena itulah mereka tak melupakan satu sama lainnya.

Diam-diam, Xiumin menutup mulutnya kala melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didalam sana tengah saling berinteraksi. Walau dengan gerakan seadanya, Xiumin dapat melihat jika keduanya saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

Xiumin semakin ingin segera menyembuhkan keduanya lebih cepat. Xiumin ingin segera mewujudkan keinginan keduanya.

Mereka sudah seharusnya bahagia. Tuhan tidak seharusnya memberi mereka rintangan dan cobaan hidup begitu beratnya, pada kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu.

_'Semoga keajaiban itu datang lagi.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued.**

**Ini sebenarnya sudah di update loh di wattpad. Disini repost dari wattpad. Maaf aku lupa update yang disini hehee.**

**Kalau mau baca di wattpad tinggal cari aja username aku AYBAEKXING sama dengan username ffn.**


	3. Love and Revenge CH 03

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

Happy Reading...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka sudah bisa menggerakan sebagian anggota tubuh mereka." Xiumin tengah menjelaskan kondisi terbaru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pada Jongdae yang kini duduk didepannya, wanita itu juga memberikan berkas berisi data perkembangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun "Aku rasa, mereka akan cepat sembuh jika ada dorongan kuat dari orang lain. Seperti sahabat mereka atau yang lebih besar- dari anak mereka."

Jongdae mendongkak, bermaksud meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya.

"Beritahu salah satu dari orang terdekat mereka, jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih hidup. Aku tahu kau tidak akan langsung memberitahu anaknya, tapi setidaknya salah satu dari sahabat mereka harus tahu!"

"Aku belum berani mengatakan pada mereka." Jongdae menutup berkas itu, dan menatap kekasihnya "Aku takut jika ayah Chanyeol tahu."

Xiumin menghela nafas "Mereka akan berhati-hati. Beritahu Sehun dan Luhan terlebih dahulu, dengan begitu mereka akan semakin mengamankan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Aku akan memikirkan-nya."

"Jangan hanya memikirkannya, mereka wajib tahu Dae-ah. Kau lupa kalau ereka juga sahabat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka bersedih sangat dalam ketika mereka pikir sahabat mereka benar-benar telah meninggal."

"Aku juga sahabat Chanyeol." Ada raut kecewa dam wajah Jongdae kala Xiumin memaksanya untuk memberitahu sahabat Chanyeol yang lain.

"Mereka butuh dukungan lebih banyak. Jangan egois!" Xiumin hanya berusaha menjelaskan, jika kesembuhan dua orang itu memerlukan dukungan besar dari sahabat terdekat mereka.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak boleh egois."

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya itu akhirnya mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Aku harus memberitahu mereka tentang keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Jongdae ikut tersenyum "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, infokan padaku perkembangan mereka!"

Xiumin mengangguk. Memeluk Jongdae sebelum kekasihnya itu berlalu pergi dari ruangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hubungan mereka, mungkin agak sedikit aneh karena mereka masih berstatus sebagai kekasih.

Sebenarnya, Xiumin masih enggan untuk menikah dengan Jongdae. Bukan menolak lelaki itu, hanya saja ia masih trauma dengan kegagalan rumah tangga dia sebelumnya. Ya, Xiumin seorang janda. Dan Jongdae, adalah seorang bujangan tua yang masih menunggu Xiumin mau menikah dengannya.

Penyebab kegagalan pernikahan Xiumin sebelumnya, karena mantan suami Xiumin ingin seorang anak. Sedangkan Xiumin di vonis tidak bisa memiliki anak. Xiumin mandul. Tapi, Jongdae tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena lelaki yang sudah berumur itu- teramat mencintai Xiumin. Mereka bisa mengadopsi seorang anak nantinya.

Perlahan, Xiumin sudah mulai sadar jika ia dan Jongdae sudah seharusnya segera menikah. Sekarang, beban berat Jongdae sudah sedikit ringan dengan sadarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tuhan benar-benar memberi mereka keajaiban.

Keajaiban yang mereka tunggu selama 19 tahun lamanya. Keajaiban yang akan membuat para sahabat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, serta anak mereka Ricard, bahagia melihat kedua orang itu masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat. Meskipun mereka harus berjuang sembuh karena kelumpuhan akibat koma selama 19 tahun. Namun Xiumin akan berusaha keras menyembuhkan kedua orang itu.

Sementara itu diebuah cafe, Baixian tengah mengobrol bersama Yeri seraya memeriksa tugas yang diberikan Ricard ketika dikelas.

"Sialan! Laki-laki itu memang sangat menyebalkan." Gerutu Baixian karena benci mendapatkan tugas yang diluar batas kemampuan berpikirnya.

"Dia masih tinggal denganmu?" Yeri bertanya seraya memakan ice cream.

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan tidak akan bisa pindah, kecuali kedua orang tuaku yang mengizinkan nya pindah dari rumahku." Baixian menutup bukunya, memakan ice cream pesanannya.

"Orangtua mu belum kembali juga?"

"Belum. Mungkin mereka lupa jika mereka memiliki seorang anak gadis yang di tinggalkan bersama seorang Lelaki dirumahnya."

Baixian benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, kedua orang tuanya bahkan tidak hawatir sedikitpun meninggalkan ia tinggal berdua bersama Ricard. Padahal, sedari dulu ayahnya- Sehun, adalah seseorang yang sangat _protektif_ padanya. Bahkan pergi keluar main saja, Baixian harus pulang sebelum jam 9 malam.

Dan dengan peraturan yang dibuat Sehun itu, Baixian menjadi terbiasa untuk tidak pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam. Bahkan sekarang, untuk pergi ke club secara diam-diam saja, tidak bisa ia lakukan karena takut ketahuan Sehun. Dan ia juga takut kalau kejadian terakhir kali yang menimpa dirinya, kembali terulang.

Mengingat betapa ketatnya peraturan sang ayah, sekarang ia merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kirimi aku jawaban dari tugas itu!" Yeri meminta tanpa rasa berasalah ataupun berdosa.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mengerjakannya?" Baixian menimpalinya sedikit sinis.

"Kau bisa meminta jawabannya pada Mr. Ricard." Yeri menggerak-gerakan alisnya.

Baixian menghela nafasnya "Kau pikir, dia akan memberikan jawaban-nya padaku?"

Yeri terdiam sebentar. Benar juga. Bagaimana mungkin, lelaki itu akan memberikan jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan lelaki itu pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kau curi jawabannya dari kamar lelaki itu. Gampangkan?"

Baixian menatap Yeri yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan ia pun ikut tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa.

Yeri benar. Kalau lelaki itu tidak memberikan jawabannya, ia kan bisa mencurinya ketika lelaki itu tidak ada dikamarnya. Yeri benar-benar pintar.

"Mencurinya ya..." gumam Baixian seraya memainkan rambutnya yang baru saja ia potong.

Terlalu berani sebenarnya, Baixian memotong rambutnya pendek. Katanya, ingin mencoba merubah penampilan. Ya, gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut barunya.

Baixian menatap televisi yang berada dicafe itu. Atensinya terpusat pada sebuah berita yang tengah disiarkan salah satu stasiun tv.

Wanita itu yang menyiarkan berita itu tengah membahas perihal Ricard Seo, anak dari Johnny dan Seulgi.

Ricard. Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai CEO sekaligus Dosen di Universitas Seoul itu menjadi terkenal setelah publik ramai membicarakan dan memberitakannya. Beritanya belum berhenti selama beberapa hari. Kemunculannya memang membuat kaget publik Korea Selatan. Lelaki yang membuat publik teringat akan seorang lelaki tampan yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Ricard masihlah sama. Lelaki dingin dan galak jika ia sudah mengajar dikelas dan juga pada para karyawannya diperusahaan. Ia akan menindak tegas karyawannya yang ketahuan berbuat salah dan tidak becus dalam bekerja.

Mereka yang berharap dapat melihat senyum terukir dari wajah tampan itu, harus mengubur harapan itu dalam-dalam. Jangan kan untuk sebuah senyuman, sekedar bisa di sapa lelaki tampan itu saja...seakan punduk merinduk bulan.

Terkecuali pada Baixian.

Ricard bukan bermaksud membedakan, hanya saja...jika ia mengacuhkan gadis itu terlalu keras...ia merasa telah bersikap kurang ajar pada ibunya. Meskipun berulang kali ia meyakinkan jika Baixian bukan ibunya, hanya kebetulan saja wajah gadis itu mirip dengan ibunya. Tapi, ia tetap saja masih bersikap diluar dari kebiasannya jika itu menyangkut Baixian.

Padahal, tekadnya datang ke Korea itu untuk membalas dendam pada kakeknya. Tapi, ia justru harus direcoki seorang gadis yang nyaris membuat ia ingin terus memeluk gadis itu karena wajahnya.

Baixian yang cerewet, terkadang menyebalkan dan membuat ia nyaris marah serta mengumpat. Gadis itu tetap tidak pernah berubah. Dan Ricard hanya mampu bersikap seadanya. Bersikap terlalu dingin tidak, bersikap terlalu baik-pun tidak.

Seperti saat ini, meskipun ia ingin menghindar dari gadis itu..namun tetap saja...Baixian yang memang tipikal orang cerewet dan banyak tanya, selalu membuatnya kesal sekaligus merasa bersalah jika ia tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku kan sudah katakan, kau kerjakan sendiri tugas yang aku berikan. Kenapa kau bertanya jawabannya padaku?" ini memang kesalahannya, karena ia memberikan tugas pada kelas Baixian.

Tugas itu tidak bisa dikatakan mudah, dan Baixian tengah merengek meminta bantuan pada lelaki itu. Meskipun seharusnya ia tidak meminta bantuan pada Ricard, _well_... Ricard yang memberi tugas itu.

"Ayolah _Ahjussi_, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Kumohon _Ahjussi_bantu aku, _please_..." Baixian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, bertingkah lucu agar Ricard mau membantunya.

"Dengar!" Ricard menutup buku yang tengah ia baca "Aku tidak akan membantumu, dan jangan memanggilku Ahjussi." Ricard bangkit, ia tengah duduk santai menikmati angin sore hari dibelakang mansion milik Sehun seraya membaca buku.

"Tapi, _Ahjus_..." Baixian hendak mengikuti Ricard, namun ucapan Ricard dengan cukup keras- membuat ia nyaris melompat.

"Aku bukan _Ahjussi__!_" Ricard berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baixian, namun Baixian tetap mengikuti Ricard sampai mereka saling dorong pintu kamar Ricard.

Ricard yang mendorong dari dalam agar Baixian tidak masuk, dan Baixian yang mendorong dari luar agar bisa masuk kamar Ricard. Ia berniat mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya dikamar Ricard. Pikir Baixian, pastilah lelaki itu menyimpan jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan itu.

"Yak _Ahjussi_ jangan pelit..." Baixian terus mendorong pintu itu.

Ia bertindak tidak tahu malu. Bersikap seolah, mereka pernah terjebak dalam suatu kejadian yang membuat keduanya sempat merasa canggung satu sama lain- tidak pernah terjadi.

Ciuman itu, tentu saja keduanya tidak lupa. Baixian masih ingat, hanya saja sekarang ia lebih membutuhkan jawaban dari tugas yang Ricard berikan. Terserah lelaki itu jika nanti ia dihukum.

"Astaga, berapa kali kukatakan jika aku bukan _Ahjussi_. Aku masih muda, jadi berhenti memanggilku _Ahjussi_. Dasar kau anak kecil." Ricard masih menghalangi Baixian yang memaksa masuk.

"AKU JUGA BUKAN ANAK KECIL _AHJUSSI_..." Baixian berteriak kencang, sampai beberapa pelayan yang masih bekerja membersihkan mansionnya, dibuat kaget.

Ricard reflek menutup telinga, dan saat itulah pintu kamarnya terbuka. Baixian yang masih mendorongnya terhuyung kedepan dan tersungkur didepan Ricard.

"Kau jahat _Ahjussi_...aduh jidatku." Baixian merengek lagi kala dahi-nya berbenturan dengan kerasnya lantai.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk menyingkarkan gadis itu, Ricard memegang kaki Baixian dan menyeret anak itu keluar dari kamarnya. Ricard segera menguncinya dari dalam, karena takut jika Baixian kembali memaksa masuk. Baixian yang sudah berada diluar kembali berteriak marah dan mengancam akan melaporkan perlakuan Ricard barusan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ricard yang akhirnya bisa terlepas dari hantu kecil Baixian, memilih untuk berbaring sebentar diatas tempat tidurnya. Mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuh dan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya kedua iris bulat itu terpejam dalam tidur.

Diluar sana, Baixian tengah memaksa pelayan untuk memberikan kunci cadangan kamar Ricard.

Nanti malam, ia akan menyelinap kedalam kamar Ricard dan mencuri jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan lelaki itu. Baixian akan menunggu sampai Ricard benar-benar tertidur.

Pikirnya, mungkin itu akan mudah.

Tapi, Baixian seharusnya berpikir ulang untuk diam-diam masuk kedalam kamar Ricard. Karena, bisa saja itu berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Ucap Baixian penuh tekad.

Dan ketika malam menjemput, Baixian benar-benar melancarkan aksinya. Ia membuka perlahan kamar Ricard dengan kunci cadangan yang ia dapatkan. Mengendap dengan pelan, mencari keberadaan Ricard yang ia yakini jika lelaki itu tidak ada dikamarnya. Mengingat ia baru saja melihat lelaki itu baru saja pergi dengan mobilnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Baixian berjalan menuju meja disudut kamar Ricard. Mencari dengan seksama dari deretan buku dan juga lembar demi lembar kertas yang ada diatas meja itu. Berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah isi jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan lelaki itu.

"Dimana dia menyembunyikan-nya?" Baixian masih mencari, membuka lembar demi lembar kertas itu dengan hati-hati.

Saking asyiknya dia mencari, ia tidak sadar jika sebenarnya Ricard sudah kembali. Lelaki itu sebenarnya berniat pergi ke suatu tempat, namun karena ada yang tertinggal, jadi ia kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya.

Mobil itu diparkirkan tidak jauh dari depan mansion. Ricard mematikan mesinnya dan keluar untuk kembali kedalam.

Ricard berjalan masuk kedalam mansion, segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil benda yang tertinggal.

Namun, alisnya terangkat kala melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seingatnya, ia sudah menguncinya sebelum pergi. Lalu kenapa pintu itu terbuka sekarang?

Ricard berjalan pelan, mengintip sebentar kedalam kamarnya. Mencoba waspada, jika orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya adalah seseorang yang hendak berniat jahat padanya.

Tapi, saat siluit tubuh mungil itu ia kenali, ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia melihat Baixian, penampilannya malam ini begitu menggemaskan. Dengan rambut pendek barunya, dan kaos putih kebesaran, anak itu terlihat lucu. Ricard tersenyum jahil.

Ia menyeringai seraya berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Menarik lengan mungil itu, sampai kemudian Ricard menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dan, ia memenjarakan tubuh Baixian dengan tubuhnya.

"Pencuri kecil! Kau benar-benar mencuri jawabannya?" Ricard berujar sambil menatap Baixian yang terlihat kesulitan menelan salivanya.

"_Ahju._.."

"Berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak memanggilku _Ahjussi_. Kau, harus ku hukum pencuri kecil." Ricard mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai Baixian menahan nafasnya dengan membulatkan kedua matanya ke arah Ricard.

"Tu..._.ahhh_..." Baixian memekik kala lehernya di gigit pelan oleh Ricard.

Ricard masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik leher mulus itu. Mencoba memberi pelajaran pada Baixian untuk tidak mengusik dirinya.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak masuk kedalam kamarku! Tapi kau melanggarnya." Ricard hendak kembali menjilat dan menggigit leher Baixian.

Namun Baixian memohon ampun karena ia takut jika apa yang dilakukan Ricard bisa menimbulkan tanda dilehernya. Oh tidak, Yeri akan menyangka yang _iya-iya_ padanya.

Semula, Ricard hendak menyudahinya saat gadis itu memohon ampun. Tapi, aroma vamilla yang menguar dari tubuh Baixian membuat Ricard tidak ingin menyudahi aksi menghukum Baixian itu. Ia justru semakin terhanyut dan kembali mencium leher Baixian seraya menggigitnya, sampai tanda merah ke ungu'an itu tercetak sempura dileher Baixian.

Dan apa yang dilakukannya itu berlanjut sampai wajahnya perlahan turun ketulang selangka Baixian yang terlihat. Memberikan kembali tanda ke unguan disana, dan ia semakin turun dan berhenti tepat diatas payudara gadis itu. Tangannya bahkan sudah masuk kedalam balik kaos kebesaran yang di kenakan Baixian.

Normal bagi Ricard untuk tergoda ketika tubuh mulus Baixian begitu menggoda. Dia lelaki normal yang sudah dewasa. Baixian dengan kaos kebesaran dan bahunya yang terlihat, serta payudara gadis itu yang nyaris terlihat karena kaosnya melorot- membuat Ricard nyaris di kuasai oleh nafsu.

Ricard meremas payudara Baixian yang tak memakai apapun.

Apa gadis itu sengaja menggodanya?

Baixian memang kadang tidak memakai bra ketika tidur.

"_Ahhhh__...__" _Baixian yang terhanyut mendesah pelan kala tangan lelaki itu meremas payudara sebelah kirinya.

Baixian memegangi bahu Ricard, dan lelaki itu semakin menciumi pipi payudaranya. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda maha karya bibir Ricard, dan sialnya- Ricard semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baixian.

Kertas jawaban yang semula dipegang Baixian sudah terlepas dari genggaman tangan gadis itu, saat ia memegangi bahu Ricard.

Ricard yang mendengar desahan Baixian, tentu saja semakin dikuasai nafsu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menyesap kulit mulus seharum vanilla itu. Bahkan, ia hampir melepas kaos kebesaran yang dikenakan Baixian, jika saja Baixian tidak segera berteriak memohon ampun.

"Ricard...ampun.." dan seruan mohon ampun dari Baixian itu berhasil menyadarkan Ricard.

Lelaki itu bangkit. Menatap ke arah Baixian yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya. Tangan kanan gadis itu memegang sebuah kertas. Sebuah kertas bersisi jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan Ricard.

Dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah, Lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baixian yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami.

_Well_...ini pertama baginya, diperlakukan se intim itu oleh seorang laki-laki.

Baixian mengerjapkan kedua iris matanya berkali-kali. Ia memegangi lehernya yang baru saja dijamah oleh bibir Ricard, serta memegangi payudaranya yang baru saja dijamah oleh orang lain.

Setelah kesadarannya sedikit kembali, ia bangkit, mengambil kertas jawaban yang ada dikasur Ricard dan berjalan keluar untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Wajahnya masih tampak terlihat syok, bahkan ia seperti tengah kebingungan. Masuk kedalam kamarnya, duduk diatas kasur besarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Namun, Baixian merona kala mengingat perlakuan Ricard.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik padanya." Baixian mati-matian menepis rasa aneh itu.

Kenapa disentuh oleh Ricard terasa...menyenangkan?

Apa Baixian baru saja ketagihan?

Kecanduan?

Baixian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melihat ke arah tangannya yang memegang isi jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan Ricard.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu...hoho." Teriaknya senang, dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan menyalin jawaban dari kertas milik Ricard. Pintar.

Ia melupakan sebentar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Karena, jika ia mengingatnya terus...bisa saja Baixian akan tertarik pada lelaki itu.

-o0o-

Ricard tengah menatap hamparan sungai Han ditengah malam, seraya menyesap sebatang rokok yang berada di tangannya.

Oh dia bukan pecandu rokok, hanya ketika pikirannya sedang kacau saja ia merokok. Seperti sekarang, ia hanya tengah bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Berulang kali ia mencoba menepis perasaan untuk tidak tertarik pada Baixian, namun sebanyak itu pula ia merasa ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang gadis itu. Wajah Baixian yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya, membuat ia sulit untuk mengacuhkan gadis itu.

Pikirannya tengah bercabang. Terlebih dengan rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi bersama Jaehyun, harus ia undurkan lagi dan lagi. Jaehyun berkata, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sekretaris kakeknya- Jongdae. Dan Jaehyun tengah mencari tahu itu.

Jaehyun baru memberitahunya kemarin, saat ia sudah bertekad untuk membobol akses perusahaan Park Yoochun dan mengacaukan harga saham perusahaan itu agar turun drastis. Namun Jaehyun kembali mencegahnya, karena Jaehyun baru saja menemukan sebuah data aneh milik sekretaris pribadi Park Yoochun.

Tapi, Ricard sesungguhnya bukan orang yang senang menunggu. Karena menunggu itu tidak menyenangkan.

Ia sudah menunggu selama 19 tahun lamanya untuk bisa kembali ke Korea, dan ia sudah menunggu saat di mana ia bisa membalas dendam pada kakeknya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaehyun, ia mulai membuka tabletnya. Lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Jaehyun jika ia akan beraksi malam ini.

Mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah melesat menuju Park Corp.

Ricard memarkir mobilnya digedung lain yang bersebrangan dengan gedung perusahaan Park Corp. Masuk melalui jalan belakang, menyelinap kedalam perusahaan melalui tangga darurat. Dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam, masker hitam, serta topi hitam, Ricard menyelinap kedalam tanpa takut kepergok petugas keamanan disana.

"Siapa kau?"

Ricard nyaris mengumpat kala aksinya diketahui seorang petugas kebersihan yang masih bekerja membersihkan perusahaan.

Ricard langsung memukul bawah kepala lelaki itu, bermaksud membuat lelaki itu pingsan. Ricard membawanya kesalah satu ruangan kosong yang ada diperusahaan. Membuka pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki itu, setelah membekap lelaki itu menggunakan kain.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?"_ Itu Jaehyun yang mengumpat melalui sambungan _earpiece_-nya

"Kau terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Bagaimana bisa aku menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menghancurkan tua bangka sialan itu!" Ricard membenarkan pakaiannya, dan juga memastikan jika lelaki yang ia buat pingsan tidak mati.

_"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tertangkap_." Jaehyun menghela nafas _"Baiklah. Katakan padaku, sekarang kau berada dimana? Aku akan __membingbingmu__ sampai ke ruang __IT__."_

"Mungkin ini gudang penyimpanan. Kau bisa melacakku, kenapa masih bertanya aku ada dimana?" Ricard yang kini nyaris mengumpat.

Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun mendadak menjadi seseorang yang bodoh?

"_Oh aku lupa_." Jaehyun tertawa disebrang sana "_Keluarlah, lalu belok kiri setelah kau ada di lobi utama perusahaan_."

Ricard mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar membawa serta kain pel dan ember, ia menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan itu.

Tanpa dicurigai oleh seorang _security_ yang tengah duduk dekat pintu masuk perusahaan, Ricard berjalan masuk kedalam perusahaan. Mencari dimana ruang IT berada, karena ia harus bisa membobol data perusahaan Park Corp disana.

Setelah menemukan ruangan IT, dengan hati-hati ia masuk kedalam ketika memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

_"__Menunduklah__, hindari __cctv__. Sambungkan salah satu kabel yang ada disana pada ponsel yang kau bawa. Cari tempat yang tersembunyi agar tidak terlihat orang."_ Jaehyun kembali memberikan petunjuk pada Ricard.

Dan saat Ricard sudah menghubungkan salah satu kabel disana pada ponsel yang sudah ia siapkan. Disebrang sana, dengan keahlian otak pintarnya- Jaehyun bisa mengambil alih ruangan IT itu.

Jaehyun mengambil alih cctv, sehingga cctv disana akan nyaris seperti mati dalam beberapa menit. Jaehyun menghapus rekaman dimana Ricard masuk kedalam ruangan IT itu. Menghilangkan jejak agar ia tidak ketahuan masuk kedalam sana.

Jaehyun juga dapat mengambil serta memantau perusahaan Park Corp sekarang. Sesuai dengan apa yang Ricard inginkan, kini Ricard bisa memantau perusahaan Park Yoochun dengan leluasa.

_"Keluarlah dengan hati-hati. Aku bisa mengambil akses dari tempatku. __Security__ tengah keluar, jadi kau bisa berjalan keluar lewat pintu belakang dengan aman."_

Ricard berjalan keluar dari sana, kembali ke gudang belakang. Menukarkan baju yang ia pakai kepada lelaki petugas kebersihan itu lagi. Dan ia kembali mengenakan pakaian-nya. Senyum misterius mengembang diwajah Ricard kala ia berhasil masuk kedalam perusahaan Park Corp. Kini, ia hanya tinggal melancarkan rencana selanjutnya untuk membuat Park Yoochun hancur.

"Sepertinya, membuatmu terkena serangan jantung akan sangat menyenangkan." Gumam Ricard dengan menatap sebuah photo ditabletnya.

Photo Park Yoochun.

Seringai menyeramkan terlihat disudut bibirnya. Ricard segera mengemudikan mobilnya lagi, melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul ditengah malam. Pulang ke mansion Sehun, sebelum si cerewet Baixian kembali memergokinya jika ia baru saja pulang nyaris mendekati dini hari.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Baixian, gadis itu belum tidur. Gadis itu justru tengah menyantap _dessert_ seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ricard bertanya-tanya tentang pola makan Baixian. Gadis itu makan banyak, dan bahkan nyaris tiap malam memakan _dessert_ yang bisa saja membuatnya gemuk. Tapi, anak itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun terlihat gemuk. Berat badan anak itu tetap pada titik itu, tidak bertambah ataupun berkurang. Meski anak itu kerap mengemil banyak makanan yang mengandung lemak.

"Kau keluyuran lagi tuan _Ahjussi_!" Baixian berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Ricard. Gadis itu tahu jika yang baru saja masuk kedalam mansion-nya adalah Ricard.

Dan ia tahu, jika lelaki itu hampir tiap malam pergi keluar dan pulang nyaris dini hari.

"Sudah kubilang itu urusanku bukan?" Ricard enggan bersiteru dengan Baixian, jadi ia cepat-cepat melenggang kelantai atas untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Cih sombong sekali." Baixian menatap ke arah Ricard yang baru saja berlalu.

Ia kembali memakan dessert nya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kembali menggerutu.

"Dia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah setelah mencicipi tubuhku!" Baixian mengacungkan sendok yang berada ditangannya "Seharusnya aku menusuk kedua matanya dengan sendok ini, dan juga merobek mulut sialan itu karena sudah mencicipi tubuhku!."

Baixian tidaklah sadar, bahwa kata-kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar sangat...ambigu.

Mencicipi?

Baixian kembali memakan sisa _dessert_nya dengan wajah emosi. Kentara sekali jika gadis itu tidak suka jika diacuhkan oleh Ricard.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membalasmu. Aku akan mencicipi tubuhmu juga." Kesalnya dengan masih menghabiskan sisa _dessert_nya.

Ada yang terdiam seraya menelan salivanya gugup kala mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Ricard yang hendak mengambil air minum, mematung ditangga mendengar Baixian menggerutu soal ia yang sudah bertindak kurang ajar pada gadis itu sebelumnya. Dan, ia juga mendengar dengan jelas, jika Baixian akan membalas dendam untuk mencicipi tubuhnya.

Ricard berbalik, kembali naik dan masuk kekamarnya. Lelaki dewasa itu menelan salivanya berkali-kali. Benar-benar gawat baginya jika sampai Baixian membalas dendam padanya. Dan akan sangat lebih gawat jika ada yang tahu perihal kejadian dikamarnya.

Karena, ia bisa saja dipenggal Sehun- ayah Baixian, jika lelaki itu tahu kalau ia nyaris memperkosa anak gadisnya.

"Aku harus pindah dari sini!" – gumam Ricard seraya berjalan mondar-mandir "Tapi, Sehun Appa tidak akan mengizinkanku pindah dari sini." Ricard meremas rambutnya sendiri "Arrrghhhh...semua ini karena kecerbohanku."

Ia hanya menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, dan menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	4. Love and Revenge CH 04

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

.

.

.  
_**BGM It's You - Henry Lau.**_

"Undangan?" Ricard mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sekretaris diperusahaannya. Ia tengah berada di Seo Corp hari ini. Tidak mengajar dikampus Baixian karena kebetulan ia tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini.

"Yeah tuan. Park Corp mengadakan pesta untuk peluncuran produk baru mereka, yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan asing. Pestanya diadakan akhir pekan ini." Sekretaris itu menjelaskan tentang sebuah undangan yang diterima perusahaan. Undangan yang mengundang CEO Seo Corp untuk menghadirinya akhir pekan nanti.

"Dimana acaranya?" Ricard kembali fokus pada berkas-berkas ditangan-nya.

"Aula Perusahaan Park Corp tuan."

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Simpan saja undangannya!" pintanya, yang kemudian sekretaris itu simpan di meja kerja Ricard. Sekretarisnya berlalu setelah memberikan beberapa berkas lain yang harus diperiksa olehnya.

Ricard menatap surat undangan perusahaan itu. Senyum misteriusnya tersungging kala ia merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk mulai menjatuhkan bom pada Park Yoochun.

"Ada kesempatan bagus untukku." bicaranya setelah menyambungkan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jaehyun.

_"Kesempatan apa?"_ Jaehyun berbicara dengan sedikit tidak jelas. Ia tengah makan saat Ricard menelponnya.

"Lelaki tua itu mengadakan pesta dihari peluncuran produk terbarunya. Aku ingin kau menghancurkan pestanya. Kupikir dia akan terkena serangan jantung setelahnya. Menarik bukan?" Ricard tersenyum seraya membolak-balikkan berkas perusahaannya.

_"Oh itu bisa diatur. Aku akan berada disana disaat pesta berlangsung."_

"Jangan sampai ada yang mencurigaimu!" Ricard tentu tidak ingin Jaehyun dicurigai orang dan berada dalam bahaya. Walau ia tahu jika lelaki itu pandai sekali menyamar.

_"Kau akan melihat kakek sialanmu itu masuk kerumah sakit setelah pesta selesai. Hahahaha."_ Tawa Jaehyun terdengar. Membuat Ricard ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon itu, Ricard menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memeriksa data yang diberikan Jaehyun. Data berisi perusahaan Park Corp, produk terbaru mereka dan juga data rahasia milik Jongdae yang berhasil dibuka oleh Jaehyun.

Namun ada yang menyita keryitan di dahi Ricard kala mendapati sebuah data aneh milik Jongdae.

Ricard mulai membuka sebuah berkas berisi foto-foto yang tidak pernah Ricard lihat sebelumnya. Dan kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna kala mendapati itu adalah foto tempat kecelakaan orang tuanya 19 tahun yang lalu. Foto-foto itu tidak pernah tersebar di media, karena pihak Park Corp yang meminta media untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar foto-foto kecelakaan tragis itu.

Ricard mengeratkan tangannya pada tablet yang tengah ia pegang. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa kelam hidupnya selama 19 tahun ini. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, membuat dia lebih banyak mengurung diri dikamar dan menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar dan belajar.

Tak terasa, kedua matanya memerah. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menghela nafas panjang dan menegadah menatap langit-langit kantornya.

Setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang, Ricard kembali melihat-lihat data rahasia milik Jongdae.

Ricard sedikit tahu tentang lelaki itu. Ayah angkatnya, Johnny- pernah bilang padanya, jika Jongdae adalah sahabat ayahnya. Mungkin, inilah sebab Ahjussi bernama Jongdae itu merahasian data yang dimilikinya dari Park Yoochun sendiri.

Jaehyun mengatakan, sandi yang Jongdae tempatkan pada data itu sangat rumit. Jaehyun bahkan sampai semalaman suntuk untuk membongkar data rahasia milik Jongdae yang memiliki sandi rumit serta banyak itu. Jongdae memang memberikan keamanan pada datanya sampai harus memasukan sandi sebanyak 10 kali dan dengan kata sandi yang berbeda-beda. Jaehyun sampai mengeluh jika Ahjussi bernama Jongdae itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jari telunjuk Ricard bergerak lincah diatas tablet miliknya. Membuka setiap folder yang dinamai dengan berbagai nama asing. Dan ketika ada sebuah folder bertuliskan 'My', Ricard menatapnya dengan aneh sekaligus sangat penasaran.

Dengan rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu, Ricard segera membuka dan melihat isinya. Ia kembali harus dibuat kaget serta bertanya-tanya tentang isinya.

Foto sebuah rumah, seorang wanita berseragam dokter dan juga dua buah benda alat pendeteksi jantung.

"Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan? Foto seperti ini dia simpan. Untuk apa?" Ricard tidak menaruh curiga pada ketiga foto itu.

Hanya saja, ia merasa penasaran tentang rumah dan wanita berseragam dokter itu. Ia seperti merasa tidak asing dengan wanita itu. Namun ia juga tidak tahu pasti siapa wanita itu. Dan juga, dua alat pendeteksi jantung yang menunjukan keadaan pasien yang sepertinya pasien dari si wanita dokter itu. Kedua alat itu memperlihatkan jika pasien-nya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Jaehyun!" Ricard berseru kala kembali menghubungi Jaehyun "Kau sudah mencari tahu rumah dan foto wanita berseragam dokter yang ada dalam folder 'JD'?" Ricard masih membuka folder lain dalam database milik Jongdae.

_"Sebelum kau memintanya, aku sudah mencaritahunya sendiri. Karena aku yakin kau akan memintaku mencaritahu-nya." _Jaehyun tengah mengutak-ngatik komputernya, mengirimkan data lain pada Ricard _"Kim Minseok. Dikenal sebagai Xiumin, seorang dokter lulusan Harvard. Seorang janda, dan dia kekasih dari Kim Jongdae. Ada satu hal lagi yang sepertinya belum kau ketahui."_

"Apa?" Ricard membuka

"_Dia teman Luhan. Luhan sahabat ayah dan ibumu."_ Jaehyun ikut terdiam kala mendapati Ricard sepertinya diam setelah mendengar informasi darinya.

"Jadi, orang-orang ini mengenal kedua orang tuaku?"

"_Tidak! Kurasa, Xiumin tidak termasuk_." Jaehyun terdiam kala ia mendapati sesuatu dari database milik Jongdae _"Ricard, coba kau buka folder 'Sorry'!"_ ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat kaget serta salivanya yang ia telan dengan susah payah.

"Ini..." Ricard terdiam dengan pandangan kosong menatap foto yang baru saja dibukanya.

_"Apa kau kenal kedua tangan itu milik siapa?" _Jaehyun yakin, jika kedua tangan itu adalah tangan milik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun- orang tua Ricard.

"Ini...tangan ibuku!" Ucap Ricard dengan kedua matanya yang sontak memerah melihat foto sebuah tangan yang tengah di infus. Dan ada tangan besar lain yang juga diinfus.

"Jaehyun..."

_"Foto ini diamb_il setahun_ yang lalu. Ricard, aku akan mencaritahu semua informasi yang mungkin bisa aku dapatkan. Kau jangan bertindak gegabah dulu, aku kan mencaritahu semuanya untukmu."_ Jaehyun memutus sambungan telepon itu untuk fokus dan mencari tahu tentang foto itu.

Ricard jelas sangat kaget kala melihat sebuah tangan yang sangat ia kenali. Tahi lalat yang ada pada ibu jari sebelah kiri itu, adalah ibu jari milik mendiang ibunya. Ibunya yang sangat ia cintai. Dan tangan besar itu, serta sebuah tato bertuliskan 'LOEY' pada jari tengah tangan itu- tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jari tangan milik ayahnya.

Air mata itu menetes tanpa ia komando, matanya dan hidungnya memerah seiring dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

Cengeng? Biarlah. Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Dan dua foto yang ia temukan di data rahasia milik Jongdae, membuat Ricard semakin rindu. Dan ia yakin, jika orang bernama Jongdae itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang.

Ricard mengambil jas kerjanya, tablet serta kunci mobilnya. Melangkah keluar meninggalkan perusahaan dan meminta wakil CEO-nya untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan hari ini, serta meminta sekretaris serta wakil CEO itu- untuk tidak masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju apartemen pribadinya yang sudah dua hari ini ia beli. Ricard memang sudah membeli apartemen pribadinya setelah kejadian tempo hari dengan Baixian, namun ia tidak menempatinya karena belum meminta izin pada Sehun dan Luhan untuk pindah.

Baginya, Sehun dan Luhan itu kan sudah seperti orang tuanya. Maka, ia tidak akan pindah tanpa izin dari keduanya. Dan lagipula, ia masih mendapat tugas menjaga Baixian disaat kedua orang tua gadis itu masih berada di luar negeri.

Sambil menyetir, Ricard mencoba menghubungi kembali Jaehyun. Dan Ricard kembali mendapati laporan dari Jaehyun, jika lokasi foto kedua tangan itu sama dengan lokasi rumah milik wanita bernama Xiumin- yang merupakan kekasih Jongdae.

Ricard kembali melihat lokasi yang dikirim Jaehyun, namun karena ia sambil menyetir dan terburu-buru. Tabletnya jatuh begitu saja karena ia tidak pokus.

_"Shit!"_ umpatnya kesal seraya berusaha mengambil tabletnya. Masih dengan menyetir, ia mencoba meraih tablet-nya dibawah sana.

Membagi pokus menyetir dengan tangan yang sibuk mencari-cari tablet nya dibawah sana, cukup menyusahkan baginya. Maka setelah memastikan jalanan cukup sepi, ia mengambil tablet-nya dan mengabaikan setirnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan terdengar, membuatnya kaget seraya mengerem mobilnya sekaligus.

Nafas Ricard terdengar memburu setelah ia mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Setelahnya ia membulatkan kedua matanya lebih lebar lagi, kala melihat seorang gadis dengan anak anjing dalam gendongannya berdiri didepan mobilnya. Gadis itu menatap kearahnya dengan wajah syok dan kaget sama sepertinya.

Barusan itu, benar-benar nyaris saja. Ricard akan kehilangan dunia-nya jika ia tidak segera mengeram mobilnya.

-o0o-

Baixian berjalan beriringan bersama Yeri setelah selesai makan disebuah cafe. Dengan kedua tangan mereka yang sibuk dengan ponsel, keduanya sesekali juga mengobrol dan membicarakan hal lain seputar kampus.

"Ku pikir Seunghun cocok menjadi kekasihku!" Baixian berucap tanpa melihat ke arah Yeri. Jarinya masih sibuk mengulik akun instagram milik Seunghun yang dibanjiri komentar para penggemar anak muda itu.

Merasakan jika Yeri berhenti berjalan setelah ia berkata seperti itu, Baixian menoleh ke arah Yeri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya-nya kemudian kala melihat Yeri menatapnya aneh.

"Kau tidak melupakan Mr. Ricard kan? Pangeran tampanku yang mempesona." Yeri menatap Baixian yang memutar bola matanya malas "Kau jangan berselingkuh dari Mr. Ricard, gadis jelek!"

Baixian mendelik tajam pada Yeri karena sahabatnya itu baru saja memanggilnya gadis jelek.

"Aku bukan kekasih lelaki brengsek itu! Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba berhubungan dengan Seunghun." Baixian dan Yeri saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah jengkel.

"Kau dan , kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan suatu saat nanti! Jadi, kau jangan pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun!" Yeri menarik tangan Baixian dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan "Seunghun itu masih anak-anak. Kasian dia jika suatu hari kau putuskan."

"Yeah! Anak-anak yang sudah mengenal _club_ malam dan berciuman handal dengan wanita, bahkan mungkin lelaki itu sangat ahli diatas ranjang." Komentar Baixian yang membuat tawa renyah Yeri terdengar.

Mereka kembali berjalan di trotoar jalan. Mereka memang sengaja berjalan-jalan menikmati waktu setelah jam kuliah mereka selesai. Mereka sengaja tidak membawa mobil, Baixian akan pulang menggunakan taxi nanti- begitupun dengan Yeri. Keduanya sibuk mengobrol banyak hal, sampai akhirnya Baixian berhenti berjalan kala ia mendapati se-ekor anak anjing tengah duduk ditengah jalan.

"Hei _puppy_!" Baixian memanggil anak anjing itu yang hanya diam ditengah jalanan "Itu berbahaya, kemarilah!" ia dan Yeri lantas berdiam dipinggir jalan seraya memanggil anak anjing itu. Namun, anak anjing itu tetap diam disana.

Baixian menyerahkan tas-nya pada Yeri "Pegang tas ku!" setelah memastikan tidak ada mobil, Baixian berjalan ketengah dan menggendong anak anjing itu "Hei sayang! Kau tersesat?" ucapnya mengajak anak anjing itu berbicara.

Terlalu asyik dengan anak anjing itu, Baixian sampai tidak sadar ketika sebuah mobil berwarna merah melesat mendekatinya dan hendak menabrak tubuhnya beserta si anak anjing yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"BAIXIAN AWAS!" Yeri berteriak kencang. Mencoba memberitahu Baixian agar segera menyingkir dari tengah jalan.

Teriakan Yeri berhasil membuat si pengendara mobil yang sepertinya tengah tidak pokus itu menghentikan mobilnya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan Baixian yang begitu kaget. Bagian depan mobil itu bahkan nyaris menyentuh lutut-nya. Jika pengendara itu tidak segera mengerem mobilnya, sudah dipastikan Baixian akan tertabrak mobil itu.

Yeri berhambur mendekat pada Baixian yang terlihat sangat syok. Baixian bukan hanya syok karena hampir tertabrak, tapi ia syok karena melihat si pengendara mobil itu. Yeri ikut kaget serta tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat setelah si pengendara keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditengah jalan?" Ricard dengan nafas memburu karena kaget, keluar menghampiri Baixian dan Yeri seraya berteriak.

Baixian lantas mengangkat anak anjing itu "Menyelamatkan dia sebelum terlindas mobilmu, _Ahjussi_!"

Yeri melihat wajah syok dari keduanya. Baixian yang syok nyaris tertabrak, dan Ricard yang hampir saja menyelakai Baixian. Orang yang seharusnya dijaga lelaki itu, karena itu sudah tugas Ricard.

Ricard menghela nafas kasar, serta mengacak rambut berwarna silvernya dengan frustasi. Yang barusan itu benar-benar nyaris saja. Ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya kan meloncat keluar jika ia tidak mengeram mobilnya cepat-cepat.

Keadaan disana sempat hening sebentar. Baixian menyingkir kepinggir jalan dibantu Yeri. Baixian terlihat sedikit gemetar dan Ricard dapat melihat itu semua. Ia lantas ikut memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepian agar tidak menghalangi pengguna jalan lain. Mereka terdiam disana beberapa menit, sampai Ricard yang sudaj lebih dulu tenang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian mau pulang?" Ricard menatap Yeri dan Baixian yang mengangguk bersamaan "Masuklah Yeri, aku akan mengantarmu." Ricard menatap Baixian "Aku juga akan membawamu pulang, agar kau tak berkeliaran dan membahayakan orang." Komentar Ricard seraya menarik tangan Baixian yang masih menggendong anak anjing. Membuka pintu mobil agar Baixian masuk.

"Ini tas Baixian, aku akan pulang dengan taxi saja. Bye!" tanpa berlama-lama, Yeri langsung melesat menjauhi keduanya. Baixian bahkan sampai berteriak kala melihat Yeri berlari seraya melambai padanya.

Yeri hanya ingin Baixian dan Ricard lebih dekat, jadi lebih baik ia membiarkan kedua orang itu berdua saja. Tidak enak juga kalau ia ikut, akan terasa seperti ia hanya nyamuk saja karena berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa hobi-mu adalah membahayakan diri sendiri?" Ricard mengomeli Baixian yang duduk sedikit menunduk di kursi sampingnya "Aku selalu kau buat nyaris jantungan dengan semua tingkah lakumu itu!" Ricard sebenarnya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia nyaris membuat Baixian terbaring dirumah sakit karena kecerobohannya berkendara seraya memainkan tablet/ponselnya.

"Aku tidak! Aku hanya menolong _puppy_ ini." Baixian menoleh sebentar, namun kembali melihat ke arah lain setelah mendapati Ricard menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Setidaknya lihat keadaan sekitar sebelum kau menolong anak anjing itu!"

Merasa tak terima karena ia yang disalahkan sepenuhnya, Baixian kembali membela diri. Dan kali ini, Ricard tak mampu untuk menjawab ucapannya.

"_Ahjuss_i juga seharusnya berhati-hati saat berkendara. Aku jelas melihat _Ahjussi_ tidak pokus menyetir dan hampir menabrakku." Ucap Baixian menatap Ricard yang terlihat menelan saliva-nya.

"Jangan memangilku _Ahjuss_i!" Karena enggan berdebat lagi, Ricard berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Baixian memutar bola matanya karena tak mendapati pengakuan bersalah dari lelaki berambut silver itu.

Tak ada obrolan lain setelahnya. Ricard yang kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dan Baixian yang semula kesal kini sudah sibuk dengan _puppy_ kecil dalam pangkuannya. Walau anak anjing itu membuat baju-nya sedikit kotor, namun ia tidak perduli. Baixian sibuk mengajak anak anjing itu mengobrol dan mengelus-ngelus kepala serta perut anak anjing itu.

Sementara disampingnya, Ricard berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Takut hal seperti barusan terjadi lagi. Ia berjanji, untuk tidak bermain ponsel ataupun tabletnya lagi ketika menyetir. Sudah cukup kejadian barusan membuatnya kaget dan syok. Ia tak boleh mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Ia nyaris mencelaki Baixian, gadis yang diam-diam mulai mengisi sebagian hatinya. Ricard benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Ia menekan tangannya pada setir kala kejadian sebelumnya masih belum ia lupakan.

_'Berhenti membuatku hawatir!'_ \- ucap Ricard dalam hatinya.

Baixian yang juga belum melupakan kejadian sebelumnya, berusaha untuk tak terlihat kaget dan syok. Ia mencoba melupakannya dengan mengajak anak anjing kecil dalam gendongannya itu mengobrol, meski ia tahu jika anak anjing itu tak dapat berbicara.

Namun, Baixian hanya ingin ia lupa dengan kejadian barusan. Memikirkan ia tertabrak mobil dan sampai terluka parah saja, Baixian benar-benar takut. Untung saja, Ricard tidak menabraknya.

-o0o-

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Baixian berdiri disamping pintu mobil Ricard. Menunggu yang punya mobil turun. Sementara ia cukup kebingungan melihat mereka berhenti didepan sebuah _Pet Shop_.

"Kau ingin memeliharanya kan?" Tunjuk Ricard pada anak anjing yang berada dalam gendongan Baixian.

Anggukan spontan dari gadis itu, mendakan jika ia memang berniat mengadopsi anak anjing itu dan merawatnya. Karena Baixian yakin, jika anak anjing itu tidak mempunyai majikan.

"Kau harus memastikan dia sehat. Dia juga harus dibersihkan!" Ricard berjalan lebih dulu, Baixian lantas mengekor di belakang lelaki itu.

Ia baru kepikiran jika anak anjing dalam gendongan nya itu terlihat cukup kotor dan bau. Anak anjing itu juga harus diperiksa, karena tidak ada yang tahu kan kalau anak anjing itu sehat atau tidak-nya.

Dan setelah 30 menit berlalu, melakukan pemeriksaan dan membersihkan si anak anjing itu. Mereka pulang kerumah dengan Baixian yang tak henti-henti nya mengoceh tentang nama untuk si _puppy_ kecil berwarna hitam bercampur coklat itu.

"_Ahju_..." Baixian tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ricard. Memastikan lelaki itu tak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Ia masih ingat jika lelaki itu tidak suka dipanggil Ahjussi.

"_Oppa_!" Panggil Baixian, sontak Ricard tersedak udara.

Menoleh ke arah Baixian dan menatapnya horor.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang tak ingin kupanggil_ Ahjussi_. Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Dan memanggilmu_ Oppa,_ kupikir itu lebih sopan."

Ricard kembali pokus ke jalanan, mengabaikan Baixian yang masih menunggu ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas namaku Ricard. Tak perlu memanggilmu _Oppa_, karena itu terdengar mengelikan jika kau yang mengucapkannya." Ujar Ricard.

Baixian tersinggung. Ia tak lagi menatap Ricard, dan memilih membuang muka untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan panggilan Oppa yang Baixian lontarkan untuk Ricard. Hanya saja, Ricard bisa semakin jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona gadis itu. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan kala panggilan itu terus terlontar dari bibir manis Baixian.

Sesampainya mereka di mansion keluarga Oh. Ricard dan Baixian yang baru saja keluar dari mobil, keduanya lantas menatap heran kala mendapati seorang wanita keluar dari dalam mansion dan langsung memeluk Ricard dengan begitu erat.

"_Oppa_! Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh Ricard dengan begitu erat.

"Wendy?" Ricard melepas pelukan itu, merasa kenal dengan pemilik suara yang memanggilnya Oppa itu. Ia memastikan jika wanita itu adalah Wendy, adiknya.

"Ya _Oppa_! Aku menyusulmu. Hehe!" Lantas Wendy kembali memeluk Ricard tak kalah erat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, pelukan itu dibalas oleh Ricard dengan sama eratnya.

"Hei! Aku juga merindukanmu. Kau sudah besar." Ricard melepas kembali pelukan itu, memegangi wajah Wendy dengan kedua tangannya lantas memeriksanya dengan teliti "Aigoo...pipimu semakin bertambah bulat!" Lantas Wendy memukul pelan pinggang Ricard. Tak terima akan ledekan itu.

Baixian masih disana. Memandangi kedua orang itu yang saling memeluk serta saling tertawa menertawakan satu sama lain. Ada rasa iri dalam hatinya, kala melihat tawa serta senyum tampan Ricard terlihat karena seorang wanita yang tengah lelaki itu peluk. Kenapa saat dengannya, Ricard selalu terlihat kesal, dan marah. Lelaki itu akan terlihat kesal alih-alih senang seperti saat ini.

Gonggongan dari anak anjing dalam gendongan Baixian, menyadarkan Ricard dan Wendy yang tengah sibuk saling berbagi cerita akan kerinduan satu sama lainnya. Mereka lantas menoleh dan baru sadar akan keberadaan Baixian disana.

"Ah! Hello _Eonnie_, namaku Wendy..." Wendy mendekat, mengulurkan tangan dan bermaksud berkenalan dengan Baixian.

Namun Baixian yang terlanjur kesal serta tak suka dengan kedekatan mereka berdua, telah lebih dulu berlalu pergi. Menghiraukan Wendy yang sudah hendak memperkenalkan diri padanya.

Dengan tangan yang mengantung di udara, Wendy tampak mengeryit heran. Alisnya saling bertaut, menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana sosok Ricard berada disana. Ricard jelas memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Baixian yang tampak tidak suka pada Wendy.

"_Oppa_, apa _Eonnie_ itu..."

"Ayo masuk kedalam. Kau kesini dengan siapa?" Ricard tak membiarkan Wendy berpikiran lebih jauh. Ia akan berbicara dengan Baixian nanti.

Meminta penjelasan pada gadis itu, tentang sikap acuh serta jutek nya pada Wendy. Seharusnya, Baixian tak bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu. Karena Wendy adalah adiknya. Meski mereka tak memiliki hubungan sedarah, tapi ia menganggap Wendy seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku kesini bersama tuan Oh dan nyonya Oh."

Ricard sontak menoleh ketika Wendy mengatakan ia datang bersama dengan orang tua Baixian.

Dan saat mereka sudah sampai didalam, Ricard melihat Baixian berjalan dengan kesal ke lantai dua dengan sosok Luhan mengekor dibelakang dan memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu.

"Wendy! Kemarilah!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya, meminta Wendy mendekat dan bertanya sesuatu ada gadis itu "Apa anakku tadi bersikap kurang ajar padamu?" Tanya Sehun. Karena ia yakin jika Baixian pasti bersikap kurang ajar pada Wendy.

Mengingat ketika anak itu masuk kedalam mansion, Baixian menggerutu tidak jelas dengan wajah kesal. Lantas Baixian juga bertanya tentang siapa Wendy, pada orang tuanya.

"Eummmm... Tadi _Eonnie_ tak menerima salam perkenalanku." Ucap Wendy ragu-ragu.

"Paman harap kau tak tersinggung dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Kau tidak marah padanya kan?" Sehun meyakinkan Wendy jika sebenarnya Baixian biasanya bersikap baik. Hanya saja ia juga tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu sekarang terlihat kesal dengan keberadaan Wendy.

Sehun penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Baixian sebelumnya tentang Wendy. Karena anak itu tidak mungkin marah jika tidak ada penyebabnya.

"Ya Paman, aku mengerti." Wendy tersenyum maklum. Berbeda dengan Ricard yang masih kepikiran Baixian.

Wendy membawa kopernya kelantai atas dibantu Ricard. Kamar yang ia tempati juga berada dekat dengan kamar Ricard.

Ricard memastikan Wendy masuk kedalam kamarnya, berbicara sebentar dengan Wendy untuk menanyakan kabar kedua orang tua angkatnya yang berada di Canada. Ricard berlalu keluar dari kamar Wendy, ia melihat Luhan juga sudah turun kelantai bawah.

Dengan berani, Ricard mengetuk kamar Baixian dan mendengar gadis itu mempersilahkan ia masuk kedalam. Mungkin Baixian berpikir jika itu ibunya.

Baixian menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya karena tak mendapati suara ibunya yang berbicara. Ia lantas terpaku ditempatnya kala melihat Ricard menatap ke arahnya. Baixian baru selesai mengancingkan kemeja berwarna putih kebesaran yang dipakai-nya.

"Ada apa?" Ia jelas tidak suka dengan tatapan aneh yang terlihat diwajah Ricard.

"Bisakah kau bersikap baik pada Wendy? Dia adikku. Sikapmu sebelumnya cukup keterlaluan." Ricard tidak berbasa-basi. Ia masih merasa kesal akan sikap Baixian pada Wendy.

Baixian mengerti. Semua orang marah padanya karena sikap kurang ajarnya. Dan ia tidak suka. Semakin tidak suka jika ia disalahkan.

"Lalu, bisakah kau juga bersikap baik padaku?" Pinta Baixian yang mendapat keryitan dari Ricard.

"Maksudmu?" Ricard tak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Baixian mendekat ke arah Ricard. Lantas kembali menyeruakan ketidaksukaan-nya ketika Ricard tersenyum pada orang lain, sedangkan padanya lelaki itu selalu marah-marah.

"Kau selalu marah padaku, kau selalu terlihat kesal padaku. Apa salahku? Se-ingatku aku tidak memiliki masalah denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau juga tak pernah bersikap baik padaku?" Nafas Baixian tampak memburu "Jangan menyuruhku bersikap baik pada orang lain, tapi kau sendiri tak bisa melakukannya padaku. Jika kau benci melihatku, kau bisa pergi dari rumah ini. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan melihatku lagi. Masalahnya selesai bukan?" Baixian berbalik melangkah kedekat jendela kamarnya dan menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong "Kau bisa keluar? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun." Kedua matanya memerah, dan sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya.

Ricard tak berbicara. Memilih pergi dari sana dengan wajah tak bisa diartikan. Ia hanya menatap pintu kamar Baixian dengan wajah sendu-nya. Bergumam pelan disana, dan tak sadar jika Wendy mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku bahkan selalu ingin melihatmu, aku..." Ricard tak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia hanya diam disana untuk beberapa menit. Berbalik dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku harus membantu Oppa!" Gumam Wendy melihat wajah Ricard yang terlihat sedih. Wendy berpikir, sepertinya kakak laki-lakinya itu menyukai Baixian.

Sementara didalam kamar, Baixian menangis seraya memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak menyukai lelaki brengsek itu. Tapi, kenapa aku sakit hati melihat dia tersenyum dengan orang lain."

'_Falling too fast deeply in love. All I need to breathe is you'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Merindukan aku? Apa merindukan mereka?**


	5. Love and Revenge CH 05

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

"Namaku Xiumin. Aku teman Jongdae, sahabat kalian berdua!" Xiumin berbicara di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sudah 19 tahun lamanya mereka tiduri.

Tidak 19 tahun juga sebenarnya, karena beberapa kali Xiumin menggantinya dengan yang baru untuk membuat keduanya nyaman meskipun dulu, mereka dalam keadaan tidur panjang / Koma.

Sejenak, hanya ada suara bunyi mesin yang menjawab ucapan Xiumin.

Karena yeah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pulih. Mereka baru bisa membuka kedua mata mereka, menggerakkan Jari-jari tangan mereka. Dan sesekali bertukar pandang satu sama lainnya.

Xiumin memaklumi itu, ia tentu tak berharap besar jika salah satu dari kedua pasien nya itu menjawab. Ia jelas tahu kondisi keduanya.

"Ceritanya panjang jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa kalian bisa ada disini, dan kenapa bisa aku merawat kalian berdua. Yang jelas, Jongdae sengaja menyembunyikan kalian di rumahku." Xiumin melihat reaksi berlebih dari Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol mengerti "Kalian berdua aman disini! Jangan berprasangka buruk pada Jongdae, selama ini dia menyembunyikan kalian berdua, karena dia ingin kalian berdua tetap aman. Mungkin kalian mengerti tanpa aku beritahu sebabnya?!" Xiumin melihat senyum tipis di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Lantas Xiumin memeriksa keduanya lagi sebelum melanjutkan obrolan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri yang berbicara.

"Perkembangan kalian sangat pesat, dan aku sangat senang sekali. Karena itu artinya, perjuanganku selama ini untuk membuat kalian berdua sembuh, tidak sia-sia." Xiumin mengambil _tablet_ miliknya, mencari-cari sebuah foto yang ingin sekali ia tunjukan pada kedua orang itu.

"Mungkin dengan melihat dia, kalian akan semakin semangat untuk sembuh!" Xiumin memperlihatkan foto Ricard kepada kedua orang itu "Ricard... Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang yang Tampan, Jenius, dan baik hati, seperti kalian berdua." Xiumin mendekatkan _tablet_ miliknya pada Chanyeol "Bukankah dia begitu mirip denganmu? Kalian berdua benar-benar seperti saudara kembar!"

Baekhyun juga di perlihatkan foto Ricard. Dan air matanya menetes saat melihat potret Ricard yang memang benar, begitu mirip dengan suaminya, Chanyeol.

Seharusnya Xiumin tak memberitahukan tentang Ricard. Tapi, ia rasa jika kedua orang itu melihat anaknya, mereka akan memiliki dorongan kuat untuk bisa sembuh. Meskipun itu hanya melalui sebuah foto, setidaknya bisa membantu semangat mereka untuk terus bertahan dan berjuang.

"Aku akan membuat kalian berdua sembuh! Jadi, bantu aku mewujudkannya. Kalian berdua harus semangat untuk bisa sembuh!" Xiumin ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Selama 19 tahun, ia nyaris menyerah merawat kedua orang itu. Tak ada perkembangan yang baik terhadap keduanya, itu membuat Xiumin merasa gagal menjadi seorang Dokter.

Ia nyaris menyerah untuk membuat keduanya sadar dari Koma. Tapi, ketika hari itu tiba, hari dimana keduanya tersadar dari tidur panjang selama 19 tahun lamanya, Xiumin merasa begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin semakin bertekad dan semangat untuk membuat keduanya sembuh. Xiumin sudah memesan obat yang bagus untuk menyembuhkan keduanya. Ketika nanti kedua orang itu mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia akan membantu keduanya untuk bisa berjalan kembali.

"Aku percaya Tuhan tidak pernah tidur!" Xiumin menghapus air matanya, ia memanggil rekan kerja-nya yang ikut merawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Membantu menghapus air mata di sudut kedua orang itu, lalu memberikan beberapa suntikan pada kedua orang itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit kamar itu.

_"Anakku, tunggu Mommy nak!" _Baekhyun berujar dalam hati.

"_Apa Ricard sudah bertemu dengan Kakeknya?"_

Dan kecemasan Chanyeol menjadi berdasar mengingat Ricard berada di Korea. Dan mustahil jika Ricard tak bertemu dengan Park Yoochun, Ayahnya.

Chanyeol yakin, jika anaknya itu pasti tahu kalau Park Yoochun adalah Kakeknya.

Ia juga berpikir jika mungkin saja keduanya sudah bertemu atau bahkan dekat?

Dan Chanyeol cemas, serta khawatir. Ia takut kalau Park Yoochun membuat Ricard berada dalam kesulitan.

Ia takut jika anaknya itu harus bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

Apakah Johnny membiarkan anaknya diketahui oleh Park Yoochun?

Chanyeol semakin tak tenang. Ia haru segera sembuh, ia harus bisa seperti dulu. Bisa berjalan kembali dengan normal.

Ia harus menyelamatkan anaknya dari Park Yoochun.

-o0o-

"Kenapa belum bersiap?" Sehun yang sudah siap dengan Stelan formalnya, mengeryit kala anak Gadisnya masih berbaring santai diatas tempat tidur.

Padahal 30 menit yang lalu, ia sudah memberitahu anak Gadisnya itu untuk bersiap-siap.

Mereka akan menghadiri Pesta peluncuran produk baru Perusahaan Park Corp.

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Luhan malas pergi ke Pesta itu. Tentu semua orang tahu alasannya. Tapi karena mereka adalah rekan bisnis, mau tidak mau harus pergi ke Pesta itu.

"_Daddy_ saja yang pergi dengan _Mom_! Aku sedang malas bertemu banyak orang _Dad_!" Baixian membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Ayahnya yang masih berdiri disana "Baixian akan tinggal di rumah saja!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Kita sudah bersiap, hanya tinggal kau saja yang belum siap! Ayolah, Wendy dan Ricard sudah menunggu kita!" Sehun mengeryit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apalagi lagi saat melihat pergerakan spontan dari Baixian.

Anak Gadisnya itu langsung bangun dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Wendy ikut ke pesta?" Tanya Baixian penasaran.

Sehun mengangguk "Jadi bagaimana? Tetap di rumah, atau ikut bersama kami?"

Baixian sebenarnya kesal mendengar jika Wendy ikut bersama Ricard.

Kenapa Lelaki itu tak mengajaknya?

Kenapa pula ia berharap di ajak oleh Ricard?

Baixian menggeleng sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sedang malas _Dad_!" Ucapnya lagi.

Walau dalam Hati sebenarnya ia ingin ikut. Hanya saja ia malas.

Sebenarnya Baixian bukan hanya malas, tapi ia sedang tak enak badan. Jadi, ia malas pergi kemanapun ketika badannya sedang tidak dalam keadaan sehat.

Sehun mendekati anaknya, mengecek suhu tubuh Baixian. Lelaki itu menghela nafas saat mendapati suhu tubuh Baixian cukup panas. Lantas ia mencari obat dari kotak P3k yang ada dikamar Baixian.

Menyimpan Obat itu di nakas samping tempat tidur Baixian.

Kemudian keluar kamar Baixian untuk mengambil makan malam untuk Baixian. Sehun tahu jika Baixian belum makan malam, jadi sebelum memberi anak itu Obat, dia memastikan jika anaknya makan terlebih dahulu.

"Makan dulu, setelah itu minum Obat!" Sehun sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan memaksa anak Gadisnya itu bangun "_Daddy_ tidak akan pergi sebelum kau meminum Obat ini! Jadi, ayo bangun!"

Baixian menurut. Gadis itu duduk seraya mulai menyuapkan satu atau dua sendok makan malamnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia melihat Ayahnya yang terlihat melirik Jam ditangannya. Mungkin tengah memperhitungkan waktu, apa mereka akan terlambat atau tidaknya.

"_Dad_! Baixian bisa makan sendiri, _Daddy _pergilah!" Baixian masih memakan makan malamnya, dan saat itulah Ibunya muncul dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Sayang! Apa _Mommy _tak usah ikut agar bisa menemanimu?" Luhan memeriksa keadaan anaknya.

Benar, Baixian demam seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun ketika Lelaki itu mengambil makan untuk Baixian.

"Tidak perlu _Mom_! Aku hanya butuh istirahat. _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ pergilah, aku akan lanjut makan dan meminum obatnya!" Baixian tersenyum agar kedua orang tuanya percaya jika ia memang baik-baik saja.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan sesekali. Lalu mereka terpaksa memilih meninggalkan anak mereka, karena tak enak jika tak jadi datang ke Park Corp. Terlebih lagi, Ricard dan Wendy sudah menunggu mereka sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"_Daddy _dan _Mommy_ tidak akan lama, jangan lupa minum Obatnya! Kau mengerti?" Sehun merapikan rambut Baixian dan menaikkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh anak Gadisnya itu.

Baixian masih makan saat kedua orangtuanya pergi. Dia kembali memaksakan memakan nasi yang sedari tadi sudah terasa aneh di mulutnya.

Mungkin karena ia tak enak badan, jadi apapun yang ia makan terasa tak enak di Lidahnya.

Gadis itu menyingkirkan piring berisi nasi itu ke atas nakas. Tak ada setengahnya ia makan, rasa mual di perutnya sudah lebih dulu mengganggu.

Baixian memilih berbaring, mencoba membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih enak. Dan ia lupa, seharusnya ia meminum Obatnya terlebih dahulu. Bukannya tertidur dengan deru nafas tak beraturan karena demam yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Ia mulai kedinginan, dengan susah payah mencoba merapatkan selimut tebalnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa semakin panas seperti Api.

Sekilas dalam tidurnya, Baixian mendapat sebuah mimpi. Mimpi menyeramkan yang tak pernah ia mimpikan sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi tentang hal seperti itu.

Atau mungkin tanpa ia sadari ia pernah bermimpi seperti ini, hanya saja ia lupa atau tak mengingatnya karena itu hanyalah mimpi.

Tapi mimpi kali ini berbeda.

Mimpi itu berhasil membuat ia semakin menggigil dalam selimut, dan menangis karena rasa takut dan demam tinggi yang menyerang tubuhnya. Tubuh Baixian bergetar, ia sebenarnya tak tidur terlalu lelap karena ia demam.

Jadi, ia tak mengerti apa ia sedang bermimpi, atau itu hanya sebuah bayangan yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya.

Satu hal yang berhasil ia tangkap dan akan ia ingat dalam ingatannya.

Seseorang yang ia mimpikan tengah melakukan kejahatan. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya hendak melakukan kejahatan.

_Orang itu menodongkan sebuah Pistol pada seorang Kakek Tua yang tak berdaya yang duduk di sebuah Kursi roda. Dan Baixian berdiri ditengah kedua orang itu dengan tangan terlentang seolah menghalangi orang itu agar tak menembakkan Peluru dalam Pistol itu._

_Baixian meminta pada orang itu untuk tak menembak Kakek tua yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan orang itu berbuat kejahatan. Terlebih pada seorang Kakek-Kakek yang tak berdaya._

_Keheningan menyapa menit demi menit. Suasana disana terlihat mencekam, hanya dentingan Jarum Jam, dan degup_ _Jantung ketiga orang itu yang terdengar. Baixian masih berdiri disana tanpa rasa takut. Ia yakin jika ia bisa membuat orang itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbuat kejahatan._

_Namun, ketika suara tembakan itu terdengar, Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya._

Dan Baixian menjerit kala kedua bola matanya terbuka spontan setelah mimpi itu berhasil membuatnya ketakutan.

Nafasnya memburu, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, air mata bercucuran di kedua pipinya.

Ia menangis, dan takut.

Baixian berusaha membuat dirinya tenang, tapi ia tak bisa.

Seseorang dalam mimpinya, tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa mimpi itu benar-benar terasa nyata dan terasa akan terjadi di kehidupannya.

Seseorang yang ia lihat itu, hanya sebuah bayangan hitam milik seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan cukup kekar. Tapi Baixian merasa tak asing dengan bayangan orang itu.

"Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat orang itu?" gumamnya pelan dengan bibir gemetar "Siapa orang itu?" ucapnya lagi seraya merapatkan selimut tebalnya.

Air matanya sudah berhenti keluar, tapi ia masih sedikit takut dan khawatir.

Baixian meringkuk semakin dalam, mencoba melupakan mimpi itu meskipun ia tak bisa.

Suhu tubuhnya kembali naik, dan panasnya semakin tinggi. Baixian hanya bisa berbaring dan diam. Karena berusaha untuk tidur kembali-pun tak bisa ia lakukan. Mimpi itu terlalu menakutkan baginya.

Terlebih, ia tak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang menodongkan Pistol ke arahnya itu.

-o0o-

"Kau dimana Jaehyun?" Ricard mencoba berbicara dengan Jaehyun melalui sambungan _bluetooth Earpiece-_nya

Ricard tengah berbaur di tengah pesta, sembari menenggak Wine yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari Pelayan yang berlalu lalang membawa makanan dan minuman. Wendy ia biarkan bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Ia harus mengurus sesuatu hal yang sangat penting untuk sekarang.

Adiknya itu tak akan tersesat selama bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

_"Kau benar-benar tak sadar aku berada disekitarmu?" _\- Jaehyun berujar.

Dan Ricard menoleh kesamping kiri dan kanannya untuk mencari keberadaan Lelaki itu. Namun ia tak berniat menemui Jaehyun sama sekali karena itu sangat berbahaya.

Berbahaya jika sampai ada sesuatu hal yang melibatkan mereka. Keberadaan Jaehyun yang merupakan seorang Peretas, harus di rahasiakan.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, Jaehyun sebenarnya seorang buronan Kepolisian Korea Selatan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia melarikan diri ke Paris, Prancis. Dan ia bertemu dengan Ricard secara tak sengaja saat Jaehyun mencoba meretas Bank di Paris.

Pertemuan mereka sebenarnya cukup konyol. Saat itu, Ricard juga tengah berusaha meretas Bank di Paris untuk menggali Informasi mengenai Park Yoochun.

Park Yoochun menyimpan uangnya di Bank Prancis tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Termasuk Jongdae yang merupakan Sekretaris kepercayaannya.

Darimana Ricard tahu?

Jangan remehkan dia. Meskipun dia berstatus sebagai seorang Dosen, tapi otaknya se-Jenius Jaehyun yang merupakan Peretas kelas atas.

Dan sebenarnya, Kepolisian Korea Selatan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah Jaehyun. Karena mereka hanya mengenalnya dengan panggilan Mr. J.

Mr.J, peretas kelas atas yang sangat meresahkan para Pejabat Korup di Korea Selatan.

Ya! Jaehyun hanya mencuri uang-uang milik Pejabat yang melakukan Korupsi.

Lalu, kenapa ia bisa menjadi Buronan jika ia mencuri dari para pejabat Korup?

Karena para Pejabat itu bisa membayar Polisi untuk mengejarnya. Dan karena para Pejabat itu juga bisa memutar balikan fakta agar Jaehyun bisa di tangkap.

Dan, mencuri memang salah satu tindak kejahatan. Sekalipun uang yang Jaehyun curi, itu hasil dari melakukan Korupsi. Tapi ia salah karena sudah mencuri.

Ricard menyunggingkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Senyum tipis yang terkesan meremehkan. Menandakan jika ia sudah menemukan keberadaan Jaehyun yang ternyata sudah berbaur dengan para tamu di Pesta itu.

Lelaki itu terlihat tengah merangkul seorang Wanita. Jaehyun ikut menyeringai tipis kala keduanya bertemu pandang.

"Dasar Playboy gila!" ledek Ricard saat melihat Jaehyun yang bersama seorang Wanita "Dimana kau menemukan pasanganmu itu?"

"_Hei tuan Ricard Lee, sebelum kita bertemu, aku punya kehidupan yang tak pernah kau ketahui sebelumnya!_" ucap Jaehyun seraya menyesap minuman yang ia ambil.

Wanita yang bersama Jaehyun sendiri adalah teman lama Jaehyun yang tinggal di Korea. Dan mereka sama-sama orang yang ahli di bidang IT.

"Ya Tuan Buronan! Aku tak ingin membahas masa lalu mu itu. Kapan kejutan untuk Tua Bangka itu di mulai?" Ricard berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, lalu duduk disalah satu kursi kosong.

Jaehyun juga berjalan mendekat, bersender pada tembok yang berdekatan dengan Ricard.

"Saat dia mengumumkan produk barunya, itu akan menjadi sebuah bencana. Karena sebenarnya, semua data miliknya sudah aku curi sepuluh menit yang lalu!" Jaehyun dan Ricard tak melepas _bluetooth Earpiece _mereka.

Mereka tak mau mengambil resiko kemungkinan seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka. Itu tak akan bagus jika apa yang tengah mereka rencanakan di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Ricard menunggu apa yang ingin Jaehyun tampilkan untuknya. Seringai tajamnya terlihat kala pesta itu mendekati acara puncak.

"Aku mengandalkan mu, jangan buat aku kecewa!" Ricard memasukan cookies yang ada di meja itu kedalam mulutnya.

Menikmati pesta itu meskipun sebenarnya ia tak sudi datang ke pesta itu.

Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah Park Yoochun yang tengah mengobrol bersama beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Sesekali mereka juga bertemu tatap.

Mungkin Park Yoochun tak percaya jika ada orang yang begitu mirip dengan anaknya.

Bagaimanapun juga, jika di lihat secara langsung, Ricard dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar mirip.

Hanya warna rambut dan kedua iris mata Ricard yang berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol.

Mata Ricard, tentu saja di warisi dari Ibu tercintanya.

Jongdae yang setia berdiri di samping Park Yoochun, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Pria tua itu lakukan.

Jika Park Yoochun dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran akan kebenaran Ricard adalah anak Johnny, maka berbeda dengan Jongdae yang tengah memikirkan tentang, bagaimana cara memulai semuanya.

Memulai memberitahukan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada Sehun, Luhan dan terutama Ricard yang merupakan anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ia jelas dilanda kebingungan. Tak tahu harus memulai dari mana ketika nanti Sehun dan Luhan meminta sebuah penjelasan padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan keberadaan rumah tempat foto tangan Ibuku diambil?" Ricard bertanya lagi ketika ingat akan foto yang ia temukan di Folder Pribadi milik Jongdae.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya padamu. Tapi sulit untuk menyusup kedalam," Jaehyun menghela nafas "Orang yang membuat keamanan di rumah itu, adalah Wanita yang sebelumnya bersamaku!"

Dan Ricard mengeryit sampai menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang masih santai menyesap Wine.

"Siapa temanmu itu?" Ricard kembali mempokus-kan kedua matanya melihat Kakek Tua yang ia benci didepan sana.

"Dia temanku, dan aku tak bisa begitu saja meremehkan kecerdasannya. Mengingat dia adalah rekanku ketika aku mencuri dulu!" Jawaban Jaehyun tentu saja membuat Ricard terkejut.

Tapi ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam rumah itu! Lakukan sesuatu untukku!" itu ucapan terakhir Ricard pada Jaehyun sebelum dirinya pergi untuk ikut berkumpul bersama Sehun, Luhan dan Wendy.

Acara puncak akan segera di mulai, Ricard sudah bersiap untuk melihat hasil kinerja Jaehyun.

Tapi ia tak menduga, jika sesuatu akan berhasil membuat ia rela pergi dari pesta itu sebelum melihat kehancuran Park Yoochun.

Sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu pikirannya sejak ia pergi dari Mansion Sehun.

"Biar Ricard saja yang melihat keadaan Baixian, _Eomma_ Lu dan _Appa_ disini saja bersama Wendy! Tak enak jika pergi dari pesta ini. Acaranya bahkan sama sekali belum di mulai!"

Itulah yang Ricard katakan ketika ia mendengar Luhan akan pulang lebih dulu karena khawatir pada Baixian yang tengah demam ditinggal sendirian.

Sebenarnya tak sendirian. Ada beberapa pekerja yang bertugas di Mansion Sehun. Tapi mereka tidak akan berada di Mansion depan ketika sudah malam.

Para pekerja itu tinggal di rumah lain yang sudah Sehun sediakan. Tidak bersatu dengan Mansion miliknya.

Ricard mengendarai Mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi dia tetap menjaga fokusnya agar tak kecelakaan selama dalam perjalanan kembali ke Mansion Sehun.

Ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Baixian berada.

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, ia membuka pintu kamar Baixian.

Keterkejutan yang melanda semakin membuat Ricard panik. Ia yang semula memegangi Jas-nya, melemparnya begitu saja ketika mendapati Baixian terkapar di samping tempat tidur.

Ricard mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk ia baringkan kembali di atas tempat tidur. Ia terhenyak karena merasakan suhu tubuh Baixian yang benar-benar panas.

"Hei! Apa kau mendengarku?" Ricard menepuk-nepuk pipi Baixian, namun tak ada jawaban dari Gadis itu.

Ricard berusaha untuk tidak panik. Lelaki itu mencari Obat, dan matanya tertuju pada satu butir obat yang sepertinya belum sempat di minum oleh Baixian.

Saat ia tengah mencari obat, Baixian bergerak.

Gadis itu sepertinya tersadar.

Kedua mata Gadis itu terbuka dan bertemu tatap dengan Ricard yang mencoba untuk membuatnya duduk.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Ricard, dan Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

Ricard menghela nafas. Sebelum kemudian mengambil obat yang ada di samping nakas tempat tidur Baixian.

Lelaki itu memasukan obat tersebut kedalam mulutnya, lalu tangannya menyentuh wajah Baixian.

Ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Baixian.

Maaf, tapi bukan untuk menciumnya. Ricard mendorong obat itu masuk kedalam tenggorokan Baixian menggunakan Lidahnya.

Baixian sempat terdiam sesaat karena terkejut. Tapi ketika lidah Lelaki itu mendorong sesuatu untuk masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, ia mengerti.

Ia menelan Obat itu dengan susah payah, Ricard memberi Baixian minum setelahnya.

Wajah Baixian memerah.

Memerah karena demamnya, dan memerah karena rasa malu juga.

Seharusnya Ricard tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, karena Baixian masih sanggup menelan obat itu jikalau Lelaki itu memberikan Obat itu padanya.

Baixian malas berdebat. Jadi setelah obat itu tertelan, ia kembali berbaring. Dan Ricard menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai nyaris semuanya tertutupi. Hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

Lelaki itu tidak beranjak keluar dari kamar Baixian. Justru kini membuka stelan kemeja-nya, membuatnya bertelanjang dada lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur Baixian, dan masuk kedalam selimut yang sama.

"Apa ya-..." Baixian ingin memprotes, tapi Ricard menyuruhnya diam dan tak banyak bicara.

"Ini akan membuat demamnya cepat turun!" Ricard tak membuka selimut itu, tapi dengan cekatan ia membuka Piyama tidur yang dikenakan Baixian.

Melepaskan atasan Piyama itu, sampai akhirnya Baixian sama-sama bertelanjang bagian atasnya.

Baixian sempat ketakutan. Takut jika Lelaki itu berniat melecehkannya, atau bahkan mungkin memperkosanya.

Tapi ketika Ricard membawanya pada sebuah pelukan hangat, semua prasangka buruh itu hilang.

Tubuh polos keduanya bersentuhan. Meski hanya bagian atasnya, tapi Ricard cukup terkejut karena merasakan kulit mulus Baixian yang bersentuhan langsung dengan Dada bidangnya.

Baixian yang tengah menggigil, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ricard. Dan kehangatan tubuh Ricard, setidaknya berhasil membuatnya tak menggigil lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Efek obat yang Gadis itu minum, juga tubuh hangat Ricard yang memeluknya, membuat Baixian jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Lelaki itu.

Ricard menepuk-nepuk punggung Baixian. Menenangkan Gadis itu agar tidur terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Sejenak ia tertegun kala menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

_Apa yang tengah aku lakukan?_

Ucapnya dalam hati seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ia baru sadar, jika ia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh.

Niatnya yang ingin mengabaikan Baixian, justru menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan Gadis itu kesakitan. Ia tak bisa menutup mata dan hatinya melihat Baixian dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

Gadis itu demam.

Sedikit Ricard tahu, Gadis itu sudah beberapa hari belakangan melewatkan jam makan malamnya, dan selalu pulang telat.

Mungkin Gadis itu kelelahan. Terlebih kemarin malam, di tengah cuaca dingin kota Seoul, Gadis itu malah berenang di saat jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Baixian bahkan sampai di marahi Luhan karena berenang malam-malam.

Dan Gadis itu mengatakan jika ia hanya sedang ingin menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Sekarang Ricard terjebak.

Terjebak dalam jerat Baixian.

Dan lagi, ia sekarang terjebak di kamar Gadis itu.

Bagaimana ia keluar? Sementara tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh Gadis itu.

Ok. Ini salahnya karena berusaha menurunkan demam Gadis itu dengan cara memeluknya dalam keadaan bertelanjang Dada.

Tapi, bukankah seharusnya Ricard segera pergi setelah Baixian tertidur?

Bukannya malah ikut terlelap bersama Gadis yang kini memeluknya erat.

Ricard harus siap menghadapi Sehun dan Luhan jika mereka pulang nanti memergokinya tengah berbagi kehangatan bersama Baixian di atas tempat tidur.

Tolong jangan berpikir kemana-mana. Karena Ricard hanya ingin membuat Baixian sembuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**Jaga kesehatan kalian ya!**

**Love you ABX Reader...**


	6. Love and Revenge CH 06

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

_**BGM - Baekhyun My Love (Instrumental Vers.)**_

.

.

.

_"Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Park Yoochun?"_

_"Apa beliau sudah membaik? Lalu bagaimana dengan Perusahaan?"_

_"Saham Perusahaan turun sejak kemarin malam!"_

_"Tuan Jongdae, bisakah anda memberitahu kami sedikit saja perkembangannya?"_

Jongdae memilih bungkam, tak menggubris pertanyaan dari beberapa Wartawan yang sudah berkumpul di depan Park Corp sejak pagi.

Ia baru datang ke Perusahaan setelah dua hari menunggui Park Yoochun di rumah sakit.

Ya. Park Yoochun di larikan ke Rumah sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Pesta yang seharusnya menjadi pesta meriah, berbalik menjadi bencana ketika produk yang hendak mereka kenalkan pada Dunia, tiba-tiba saja data-nya menghilang.

Semua hilang tak berbekas, bahkan Jongdae yang sudah memiliki salinannya pun, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika salinan itu juga menghilang.

Semuanya lenyap.

Dan Jongdae sedang kebingungan, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri mendapati Saham Perusahaan turun drastis.

Park Yoochun terkena serangan Jantung sampai harus di rawat di Rumah sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu

Sampai sekarang, Park Yoochun masih tak sadarkan diri.

Dan Jongdae, yang harus mengambil alih semuanya.

Beban yang ia pikul serasa semakin bertumpuk dengan berbagai masalah yang datang silih berganti.

Belum lagi memikirkan kondisi dua orang yang ia sembunyikan selama 19 tahun lamanya, dan juga mengurus perusahaan Park Corp yang lebih banyak ia yang mengurusi karena Park Yoochun sudah semakin Tua.

"_Sudah sarapan?"_ suara Xiumin menyapa dari ponsel Jongdae.

"Hmmm! Aku tidak sempat sarapan." Jongdae sengaja mengaktifkan _mode speaker_ Ponselnya karena ia juga tengah mengecek berkas.

"_Setidaknya, makanlah sesuatu, Sandwich misalnya?!"_ Helaan nafas Xiumin terdengar jengah, kesal dan kecewa karena Jongdae selalu mengabaikan kesehatannya "_Aku akan menelpon layanan pesan antar, kau harus memakannya nanti!"_

Jongdae tak sempat menjawab karena Xiumin sudah lebih dulu menutup panggilan itu untuk menelpon layanan pesan antar. Xiumin hendak memesan sarapan untuk Jongdae.

Sementara Jongdae kembali bekerja, mengurus beberapa berkas dan menjawab panggilan telepon yang tak henti-henti nya masuk ke telepon yang ada di meja milik Park Yoochun.

Para pemegang saham mengeluh dan marah karena anjloknya harga Saham Park Corp setelah produk yang hendak mereka luncurkan data nya hilang dan karena itu mereka tidak bisa merilis produk baru mereka.

Salinan milik Jongdae juga menghilang, kini ia jelas pusing dengan keadaan saat ini.

Ia harus menyusun semuanya dari awal. Dan itu akan memerlukan waktu cukup lama.

Dan Park Corp harus memberikan ganti rugi pada para pemegang Saham jika masalah ini tak menemukan jalan keluar. Jika harus memberikan ganti rugi kepada para pemegang Saham, Park Corp harus menjual Aset mereka.

Kalau itu terjadi, sudah di pastikan jika Park Corp harus gulung tikar.

Dengan kata lain, mereka akan jatuh bangkrut.

Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Kepala Jongdae terasa seakan mau meledak.

Jongdae berada di Perusahaan sampai nyaris menjelang makan siang. Makanan yang di pesan Xiumin sudah ia makan sembari mengerjakan berkas Perusahaan.

Ia belum sempat menemui Xiumin untuk melihat perkembangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sekarang, masalah lain sudah bertambah.

Ia rasa, Kepalanya benar-benar bisa meledak kapan saja.

Apa ia harus meminta bantuan teman lama?

Sehun dan Johnny pasti akan membantunya jika ia meminta bantuan pada mereka.

Ketika memikirkan Teman-teman lamanya, Jongdae baru teringat akan sesuatu.

Data Pribadi miliknya yang ia simpan di Perusahaan.

Semua Data produk hilang, dan Jongdae menjadi hawatir jika Data miliknya juga ikut hilang.

Dengan langkah tergesa, ia kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengecek Komputernya dan melihat Data-data yang ia sembunyikan di sana.

Dan Jongdae bisa bernafas lega karena semua Data itu aman dan tidak hilang dari Komputernya.

Ia membuka kembali Data-data itu untuk mengecek isinya, dan semuanya masih utuh.

Namun, ada satu Folder yang hilang.

Folder yang berisi foto-foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada di Rumah Xiumin.

Folder '_Sorry_' miliknya menghilang.

Detak Jantungnya terasa semakin berdetak lebih cepat. Seperti ada sebuah Bom yang akan meledak.

Jongdae yakin jika Park Yoochun tak akan bisa mengambilnya, karena ia sudah membuat keamanan dengan sangat tinggi pada Data Pribadinya Itu. Dan siapapun Ahli IT di Perusahaannya, tidak akan bisa membukanya.

Ia bergerak cepat untuk mengecek CCTV Perusahaan.

Dan rupanya Jaehyun tidak secerdas dan sepintar yang orang duga. Jaehyun kecolongan, karena sebenarnya Jongdae memasang CCTV Double di Perusahaannya. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Park Yoochun, Bos-nya sendiri. Dan Jaehyun tidak mengetahuinya.

Jongdae begitu tercengang di tempatnya kala melihat Seorang berpakaian serba hitam, masuk kedalam Perusahaannya lewat pintu belakang.

Dan itu terjadi, sebelum Pesta peluncuran Produk dilangsungkan.

Jongdae semakin merasa kaku di tempatnya, kala melihat Lelaki itu sedikit menampakkan Wajahnya.

"Ricard?" Alisnya mengeryit dalam.

Dari Postur tubuhnya, dan dari wajah yang ia lihat walau hanya sbeentar ... Itu jelas adalah Ricard.

Dan kenapa Jongdae jadi merasa curiga pada Ricard yang datang ke Pesta peluncuran produk baru mereka, tapi sudah lebih dulu menghilang bahkan sebelum acara puncak berlangsung.

Apa anak muda itu sengaja menyusup ke dalam Park Corp?

Apa Ricard yang mencuri data Produk baru mereka untuk melakukan balas dendam pada Kakeknya?

Jongdae tidak akan merasa heran jika kemungkinan memang Ricard-lah dibalik semua masalah ini.

Tapi, apa yang Ricard lakukan bukan hanya membuat Park Yoochun berada dalam kehancuran. Karena ia juga bisa ikut hancur bersama dengan Park Yoochun.

Ia juga merasakan dampak dari apa yang telah Ricard perbuat. Sedangkan ia bukanlah orang yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menderita.

Dan tidak seharusnya Ricard membalas dendam dengan cara seperti ini.

Apa Jongdae harus segera memberitahu Ricard jika sebenarnya kedua orang tua Ricard masih hidup?

Karena jika dibiarkan, Jongdae yakin jika Ricard bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Dan Jongdae tidak ingin semuanya terlambat. Ia harus segera membujuk Ricard untuk menghentikan apapun yang Pemuda itu rencanakan.

-o0o-

"Kau bertengkar dengan Pangeran ku?" Yeri dan Baixian tengah mengikuti kelas Ricard.

Mereka diam-diam berbicara dengan pelan agar Ricard tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka di depan sana

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu sekali?" Baixian menghiraukan Yeri dan lebih tertarik mendengarkan Ricard di depan sana.

Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak menatap ke arah Ricard, karena Baixian fokus pada Materi yang tengah Ricard jelaskan.

Untuk apa juga ia menatap Lelaki itu?

Dia mahasiswa yang harus mempelajari Materi perkuliahannya. Jadi, Ricard tak terlalu penting untuk ia perhatikan.

"Dia terus mencuri pandang ke arahmu, sesekali. Kau tidak sadar ya?" Yeri juga mengobrol sembari mencatat apa yang perlu ia catat dari Materi yang di jelaskan oleh Ricard.

"Aku tidak perduli." Baixian memang sedang ingin perduli pada Lelaki yang tengah berbicara di depan sana.

Ia masih kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Ricard ketika ia terserang demam dua hari yang lalu. Ricard, Lelaki itu dengan se'enaknya memeluknya dalam keadaan mereka berdua yang setengah telanjang.

Tolong garis bawahi jika mereka berpelukan dalam keadaan _'setengah telanjang'_

Apalagi, aksi Ricard itu sampai kepergok Ayah dan Ibunya yang baru pulang dari pesta.

Baixian yang saat itu sudah sedikit membaik karena pengaruh obat, menjerit kala mendapati tubuhnya tak memakai apapun. Dan ia semakin menjerit ketika melihat keadaan Ricard juga sama dengannya.

Ketika mendengar alasan dari apa yang Lelaki itu perbuat, Baixian begitu kesal dan semakin benci pada Ricard.

"_**Maaf Appa, Ricard hanya ingin membuat Baixian tak kedinginan lagi!"**_

Dan ia semakin kesal ketika Ibu dan Ayahnya berkata;

"_**Oh tidak apa-apa. Eomma berterima kasih karena kamu bergerak cepat."**_

Baixian yakin, jika Ibunya lebih berpihak pada Ricard dibanding padanya.

Padahal, ia anak Gadis satu-satu nya di keluarga Oh.

Baixian memasang wajah masam setelah hari itu. Baik pada kedua orangtuanya, Ricard, dan bahkan Wendy. Semuanya tak ada yang melihat senyum Baixian mengembang sejak kejadian malam itu.

Ia merasa di lecehkan meskipun ia tahu jika Ricard hanya ingin menolong.

Tapi, Ricard kan bisa membantunya dengan menyelimuti ia menggunakan selimut. Tak harus dengan mendekap tubuhnya dengan keadaan yang tak berbusana... Bagian atasnya saja maksudnya.

"Ok. Cukup sekian untuk hari ini, di pertemuan kita selanju..." Ucapan Ricard tak selesai.

Karena ia sudah lebih dulu kaget saat melihat Baixian yang sudah melenggang keluar dari kelasnya bahkan sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

Yeri yang melihatnya dibuat kebingungan sendiri. Ia membungkuk pada Ricard dan segera mengejar Baixian yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kelas.

"Yakk Baixian! Kau mau kemana? Heii tunggu!" Yeri berteriak seraya setengah berlari mengejar Baixian.

Baixian terus melangkah pergi. Kelas sudah berakhir dan ia tak memiliki kelas lain setelah mengikuti kelas Ricard.

Jadi, ia akan pergi dari kampus sekarang.

Entah pergi kemana, yang jelas Baixian tak ingin melihat wajah Ricard.

"Kau ingin ke Rumahku?" Yeri bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di parkiran.

"Tidak!" Baixian menjawabnya seraya duduk di depan Kap Mobilnya.

"Lalu?" Yeri membenarkan Tasnya setelah mengambil Ponsel miliknya.

"Aku akan ke Apartemen Seunghun!" Jawaban Baixian sontak membuat Yeri membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Yeri ingin memprotes dan melarang, tapi ketika Baixian masuk dan segera menyalakan Mobilnya. Yeri semakin kelabakan.

"Heii kau tidak boleh kesana! Untuk apa kau kesana?" Yeri mencoba mencegah Baixian yang akan segera pergi, namun ia tak bisa menahannya lagi ketika Baixian meminta ia menyingkir sebelum Gadis itu menabraknya.

Yeri terpaksa membiarkan Baixian pergi. Tidak mungkin ia menghadang Baixian didepan Mobil Gadis itu. Bisa-bisa ia ditabrak Gadis itu.

Baixian tidak pernah main-main jika sudah marah. Ia saja pernah ditampar Baixian dulu, saat mereka sempat bertengkar.

Akhirnya, dengan penuh tekad dan menahan kesal, Yeri kembali masuk kedalam kampus untuk menemui seseorang.

-o0o-

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" Sehun duduk di samping Luhan, di hadapan mereka ada Jongdae yang datang bersama Xiumin.

Jongdae masih belum berbicara, dan alih-alih memulai pembicaraan, Lelaki itu justru memberikan mereka sebuah foto terlebih dahulu.

Sebuah foto tangan dengan Jarum Infus di kedua tangan itu. Foto yang sama dengan yang di lihat Ricard ketika Jaehyun mengambilnya diam-diam dari Komputer Jongdae.

Sehun memandang Jongdae tak mengerti. Luhan sendiri meneliti foto itu dan terkejut ketika ia mengenali tangan dari salah satu yang ada di foto itu.

"Ini..."

"Baekhyun." Jawab Xiumin yang sontak membuat Sehun dan Luhan menatapnya "Dan ini Chanyeol!" Tambahnya seraya memberikan foto tangan milik Chanyeol "Ini foto yang aku ambil setahun yang lalu!"

Lagi, Sehun dan Luhan dibuat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun kali ini meminta penjelasan "Bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa kalian sedang ingin mempermainkan ku dan Luhan?" Ucapnya dengan perubahan nada yang kentara dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang itu foto setahun yang lalu?" Luhan menatap Xiumin, baru kali ini Wanita itu marah pada Xiumin "Aku, Sehun, dan kau Jongdae.. kita semua ikut hadir ketika mereka..." Luhan tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya "Mereka sudah tidak ada sejak 19 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, foto tangan siapa yang kau ambil, Xiumin-ssi!?"

Luhan tak pernah memanggil teman-teman dekatnya dengan panggilan formal. Dan jika itu sudah terjadi, artinya ia benar-benar tengah marah pada orang itu.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun..." Jongdae tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sehun yang kesal sudah lebih dulu membentaknya.

"Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan sekarang Jongdae-ssi?"! Sehun berpikir jika Jongdae mungkin berusaha membujuknya untuk membantu Park Corp.

"Aku bingung harus menceritakan semuanya dari mana. Yang jelas, kalian harus ikut denganku dan Xiumin." Jongdae menatap Luhan "Aku mohon, ikutlah dengan kami sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukan kalian dengan seseorang!" Jongdae memohon.

"Apa kau sedang ingin meminta bantuan padaku, agar aku bisa menolong Park Corp?" Sehun memangku kedua tangannya di depan Dada "Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Sahabatku? Kalian ingin membawaku dan Luhan kemana? Ke pemakaman? Atau menculik kami?"

"Tidak Sehun-ssi, sebenarnya..." Jongdae memegang tangan Xiumin.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih hidup." Ucapan Jongdae sontak membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

Ia berdiri dari sofa dan sempat ingin memberikan pukulan di Wajah Jongdae, tapi Xiumin mencegahnya dan mengatakan agar Sehun dan Luhan mempercayai mereka untuk saat ini.

Luhan sudah menangis. Ia tak ingin kembali membuka luka di Hati mereka. Karena sebenarnya, sampai sekarang mereka tidak pernah benar-benar sembuh dari duka kehilangan sosok seorang Sahabat.

"Apa yang sedang kau inginkan? Kau jelas tahu kita semua memakamkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Luhan terisak "JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN KEHIDUPAN SESEORANG!"

Luhan berteriak kencang sampai membuat Wendy yang berada di belakang Mansion, berlari ke dalam diam-diam mengintip dari balik tembok yang menjadi pemisah antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan.

"Kami tidak berbohong Luhan!" Xiumin ikut meneteskan air matanya "Aku yang merawat mereka selama ini. Selama 19 tahun ini, mereka ada di Rumahku!" Xiumin menunduk dalam "Maaf karena kami berdua telah merahasiakannya dari kalian semua."

Wendy tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ke-empat orang itu ributkan sampai Sahabat dari kedua orangtua-nya, Luhan- menangis tersedu-sedu.

Luhan semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Sehun masih menatap Jongdae dengan begitu tajam.

"Apa niat kalian membuat kebohongan ini?" suara Luhan terdengar begitu sedih.

Xiumin mendekat dan memberikan Ponselnya. Memutar rekaman dimana saat itu, Xiumin mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tak berbohong Luhan. Apa kau tidak ingin menemui mereka?"

Luhan terisak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Itu jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua Sahabatnya yang begitu ia rindukan. Kedua Sahabatnya yang ia pikir memang sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi ia tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa mereka berdua masih hidup dan di rawat oleh Xiumin. Dan Jongdae, kenapa Lelaki itu merahasiakan ini semua selama 19 tahun lamanya.

Setelah berdebat, akhirnya Luhan menyetujuinya begitu saja permintaan Jongdae dan Xiumin.

Jongdae ingin menjelaskan semuanya ketika mereka dalam perjalanan, tapi Luhan memintanya untuk menjelaskan itu nanti ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Luhan masih belum tenang, ia masih menangis dalam pelukan Suaminya. Sehun senantiasa memeluknya agar Luhan sedikit lebih tenang.

Dan tak tahu kenapa, semakin dekatnya jarak kerumah Xiumin, ia semakin merindukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Apa benar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih hidup?

Ia merindukan sahabatnya, dan ia semakin merindukan Baekhyun ketika melihat foto tangan Baekhyun. Ia belum mempercayai Xiumin dan Jongdae. Ia tak bisa mempercayai mereka begitu saja karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun meninggal bersama Chanyeol dalam kecelakaan tragis 19 tahun yang lalu.

Mereka bahkan ikut memakamkan Jenazah yang hangus itu 19 tahun yang lalu.

Jongdae berkali-kali menghela nafas karena gugup. Sama halnya dengan Xiumin yang juga terlihat sangat gugup.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, Rumah Xiumin...

Seketika itu juga tangis Luhan pecah.

Tangis Luhan tak terbendung ketika Luhan berhadapan dengan dua orang yang selama ini ia anggap sudah berada di Surga.

Tuhan memberi mereka kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama setelah sekian lama mereka tak berjumpa. Tuhan tak selamanya menggariskan takdir buruk pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tuhan tak sekejam itu pada kedua orang yang saling mencintai.

Mereka berdua selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu. Meski Luhan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat saat ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada tepat di depan matanya. Kedua orang itu benar-benar masih hidup. Kedua orang itu tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang terjun bebas di kedua Pipi mereka.

Luhan berjalan gontai, setengah berlari untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan tangisannya yang begitu terdengar pilu.

Reaksi sama diberikan Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol berbaring di atas tempat tidur, seraya menatapnya dan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Ini kau kan Baekhyun?" Air mata keduanya mengalir deras.

Meski Baekhyun belum bisa berbicara, tapi semua orang yang ada disana melihat dengan jelas jika Baekhyun menangis seperti halnya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya memeluk Luhan semakin erat.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar kau Baekhyunie... Hikssss..." Luhan yang tak percaya jika ini bukanlah mimpi, terus memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Memeluknya begitu erat, seolah takut jika akan ada orang yang akan mengambil lagi Baekhyun darinya.

Kalaupun ada orang yang berusaha kembali memisahkan mereka, ia tidak akan segan untuk membunuh orang itu. Ia tak akan lagi membiarkan orang membuat Sahabatnya menderita seperti dulu.

Kesalahannya dulu karena tak benar-benar melindungi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tak akan ia ulangi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyunie..." Luhan tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya.

Air matanya tak mau berhenti keluar. Ia tumpahkan dengan leluasa seraya memeluk Baekhyun. Ia keluarkan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan selama 19 tahun lamanya.

Biarkan ia seperti seorang Gadis cengeng, orang tidak akan tahu apa yang sudah ia alami.

Ricard... Luhan tiba-tiba teringat akan anak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Ricard pasti belum tahu jika kedua orangtua nya masih hidup.

Anak itu, lebih terpuruk dibanding ia dan Sehun.

"Sudah lama aku tak memelukmu _Dude_!" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol.

Menepuk punggung tegap itu berkali-kali dan meyakinkan diri jika Chanyeol yang ia peluk benar-benar Sahabatnya.

"Kau tidur terlalu lama! Kami semua merindukanmu." Omelnya sembari melepas pelukan itu "Kenapa kau tersenyum? Senang sudah membuatku menangis?" Sehun berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Meski sedikit malu, tapi ia lega bisa menumpahkan semuanya.

Tak perduli kau seorang Lelaki ataupun Wanita, ketika kita kehilangan seseorang untuk selama-lamanya... rasa sedih dan duka yang mendalam tak akan pernah bisa berkompromi dengan jenis Kelamin seseorang.

Karena siapapun akan sedih ketika kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayangi. Baik dia ada, ataupun sudah tidak ada di Dunia ini.

"Kau tak tahu saja, 19 tahun yang lalu aku menangisi fotomu dan Baekhyun sampai hampir nyaris pagi!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Jarang sekali melihat Sehun menangis. Chanyeol masih ingat, dulu Sehun menangis saat Lelaki itu sempat putus dengan Luhan.

Sekarang ia melihatnya lagi. Melihat Sehun yang cengeng karena menangisi dirinya.

Kalau saja ia bisa mengabadikannya, Chanyeol sangat ingin mengabadikan Sehun yang tengah menangisinya.

Sehun, sosok Sahabat yang sudah banyak membantunya seperti Johhny. Chanyeol ikut merasakan sedih karena rindu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama anaknya, Ricard... Yang belum ia lihat sosoknya.

Chanyeol mengerti, mungkin Jongdae belum bisa memberitahukan Ricard tentang keadaan dirinya dan Baekhyun yang ternyata selamat dari kecelakaan tragis 19 tahun yang lalu.

Tetap saja, ia sangat ingin sekali melihat Ricard yang ia tahu- begitu mirip dengannya.

Setidaknya Xiumin memberikan banyak foto dan video Ricard padanya dan Baekhyun. Dan itu sedikit bisa mengobati rindu di Hati mereka.

"Chanyeol... Aku masih tak percaya jika ini benar-benar kau!" Sehun sudah Tua, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi ia seperti kembali ke masa muda saat dulu ia sempat diputuskan Luhan.

Menangis di depan Chanyeol dengan tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol sampai muak dan jengkel saat itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia justru ikut meneteskan air matanya kala Sehun menangisi dirinya.

"Xiumin bilang, kalian belum bisa berjalan dan berbicara karena beberapa saraf kalian lumpuh setelah koma selama 19 tahun. Aku akan mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Sehun menghapus air matanya "Aku akan meminta temanku yang berada di Jerman untuk datang kesini. Aku pikir dia bisa membantu Xiumin untuk penyembuhan kalian." Sehun membuang ingus di hidungnya menggunakan Tisu yang ada di samping tempat Chanyeol berbaring "Aku juga akan membeli beberapa alat canggih untuk kesembuhan kalian. Aku sudah jadi orang kaya raya sekarang, kalian tidak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan denganku!"

Luhan memukul kepala belakang Sehun begitu mendengar Suaminya menyombongkan diri.

Baekhyun yang tengah menangis sempat tersenyum mendengar Sehun yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

Walau mereka dulu jarang mengobrol, tapi ia tahu jika Sehun memang orang yang seperti itu. Suka bercanda, tapi tegas dan tak pernah berbohong dengan Janjinya.

"Aku berbicara fakta." Kembali, Sehun menambahkan.

Jongdae dan Xiumin hanya saling pandang. Merasa heran dengan Sehun yang menangis namun masih bisa bercanda.

Luhan memeluk Chanyeol setelah Sehun selesai dengan segala omong kosongnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Chanyeol! Terima kasih karena kalian sudah selamat." Luhan kembali menangis.

Sulit sekali mempercayai semua ini. Tapi ia benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena mengabulkan Do'a nya untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan kedua Sahabatnya yang ternyata masih hidup.

Setelah mereka menangis sampai membuat kedua mata mereka bengkak, Xiumin dan Jongdae menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan merahasiakan keberadaannya selama 19 tahun lamanya.

Jika Luhan dan Sehun fokus mendengarkan cerita Xiumin dan Jongdae, berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang justru tengah memikirkan anak mereka.

Tidakkah Jongdae ingin mempertemukan mereka lebih cepat?

Mereka sangat merindukan Ricard, anak mereka satu-satunya.

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Ricard!" Jongdae memberikan satu foto pada Sehun setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka mengobrol berdua, karena jika Jongdae menceritakan semuanya di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia takut akan membuat kedua orang itu hawatir.

"Ricard... sepertinya Ricard tengah merencanakan sesuatu pada Kakeknya!"

Dan Sehun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan terkejut.

"Maksudmu, Ricard ingin membalas dendam pada Kakeknya?"

Dan anggukan Jongdae, semakin membuat Sehun kembali terkejut dan tidak percaya akan apa Jongdae katakan.

"Sepertinya Ricard juga tengah memata-matai aku dan Xiumin." Jongdae berjalan mendekat ke jendela "Anak itu sudah mengetahui soal foto tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang aku berikan pada kalian." Jongdae berbalik dan kembali bertemu tatap dengan Sehun "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan foto itu. Ricard, anak itu, sangat jauh di luar dugaan kita semua."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, berkacak pinggang dan memikirkan ucapan Jongdae yang... Masuk akal.

Mengingat, Ricard adalah orang yang paling terluka atas kecelakaan tragis 19 tahun yang lalu.

Anak itu berumur 5 tahun ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikabarkan meninggal Dunia. Tapi, bukan tidak mungkin ketika Ricard menginjak remaja, pasti anak itu mencari tahu kebenaran akan kematian kedua orangtuanya.

"Kita harus segera memberitahu dia kebenarannya, atau sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi diluar kendali kita."

-o0o-

Ricard melajukan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan.

Emosinya tersulut ketika mendengar penuturan Yeri jika Baixian, pergi ke Apartemen seorang Lelaki sendirian. Apartemen Seunghun lebih tepatnya. Seunghun yang tempo hari mengajak Baixian ke Club malam.

Apa yang akan di lakukan Gadis itu?

Apa selama ini Baixian pergi ke Apartemen Seunghun, lalu baru pulang ke Rumah ketika hari sudah malam?

Ricard meremas setir kemudi, kilatan emosi terlihat jelas di kedua matanya yang tajam.

Dan ketika ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, Lelaki itu langsung memarkir Mobilnya di Basemen, dan menaiki Lift untuk segera sampai di lantai tempat Apartemen Seunghun berada.

Informasi dari Yeri setidaknya bisa membantu dia untuk segera menemukan Apartemen Seunghun.

Ricard membunyikan Bel seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak berkompromi dengan jeda, dan memilih untuk terus membunyikannya sampai si pemiliknya membukakan Pintu.

Ketika Pintu terbuka, Seunghun menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat.

Ricard kemudian mendorong Pemuda itu dan merangsak masuk tanpa tahu malu.

Seunghun yang kaget karena kedatangan Lelaki itu, mengikuti langkah Ricard dan menanyakan tentang;

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Se'enaknya menerobos Apartemen orang lain?" Seunghun yang kesal tidak lagi berbicara informal seperti saat mereka di kampus.

Toh mereka sedang di luar kampus.

"Dimana Baixian?" Tanya Ricard seraya berjalan ke kamar yang ia yakini milik Pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seunghun mencegah Ricard yang ingin membuka kamarnya, namun gerakannya terlambat karena Ricard sudah lebih dulu membuka kamar itu.

Seorang Gadis dengan keadaan berantakan tengah menatapnya karena terkejut. Gadis itu sepertinya tak memakai pakaian, karena Gadis itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan Selimut milik Seunghun.

Seunghun menutup kamarnya setelah mendorong Ricard.

"Jika kau mencari Baixian, kau seharusnya mencari dia di rumahnya!" Seunghun berdecih tak suka "Gadis di dalam bukan Baixian. Dia kekasihku."

Ricard menatap Seunghun tak percaya.

"Baixian sempat kemari sebelum kau datang. Tapi dia pergi karena memergoki kami yang sedang bersetubuh." Ucapnya tanpa mencoba berbicara lebih sopan "Aku sudah tak tertarik pada Baixian. Jadi, kau tak perlu hawatir dan takut jika aku akan merebutnya darimu. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku memanggil pihak keamanan!"

Ricard kembali menatap Seunghun "Jika kau mendekatinya hanya untuk kau tiduri, aku tak akan segan membuatmu menderita! Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi!" Ancamnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Seunghun menggeleng "Dasar orang gila!"

Ricard meminta bantuan Jaehyun untuk menemukan keberadaan Baixian.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaehyun agar bisa menemukan Baixian.

Dan Ricard mengumpat ketika ia sadar baru saja di bohongi oleh pemuda bernama Seunghun itu.

Keberadaan Baixian jelas ada di lokasi dimana Apartemen Seunghun berada.

Lelaki itu kembali memutar Mobilnya menuju Apartemen Seunghun.

Kali ini, Ricard langsung melayangkan tangannya pada Wajah Seunghun begitu Pemuda itu membukakan Pintu.

"Kau berbohong sialan!" Umpat Ricard setelah memukul Wajah Seunghun.

Baixian yang keluar dari persembunyiannya, kamar lain dari Apartemen Seunghun, memekik kaget saat melihat Seunghun tersungkur karena pukulan Ricard.

"Sial!" Seunghun berdiri dan ingin membalas pukulan Ricard, namun Baixian sudah mencegahnya lebih dulu.

"Hentikan!" Baixian menatap Ricard "Aku akan ikut denganmu, jadi hentikan! Aku tidak mau kalian berkelahi."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ricard langsung menarik tangan Baixian.

Baixian memekik kesakitan ketika Ricard mendorongnya masuk ke dalam Mobil Lelaki itu. Cengkraman tangan Ricard benar-benar kuat, dan tangannya memerah karenanya.

"Kau tidur dengan Pemuda itu?" Ricard melajukan mobilnya menuju Apartemen miliknya, Lelaki tak membawa Baixian kembali ke rumah Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku Wanita murahan?" Baixian berbicara tak kalah keras dengan suara Ricard yang terdengar penuh kemarahan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Dia temanku, dan aku hanya numpang tidur siang disana." Baixian tak banyak bertanya kenapa Lelaki itu membawa dia ke tempat lain.

Ricard menarik kembali tangan Baixian agar mengikutinya. Baixian sempat melawan dan tak mau ikut.

"Kita dimana? Dan kenapa kau membawa-ku kemari?"

Ricard tak menjawab, Lelaki itu memaksa Baixian agar ikut dengannya.

Meskipun melawan, namun akhirnya Baixian ikut dan berakhir duduk di ruang tengah Apartemen Ricard. Percuma saja ia melawan, Ricard lebih kuat darinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindari dari ku? Kau marah karena kejadian malam itu?"

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya "Aku seperti korban pelecehan seksual ketika bangun dalam keadaan setengah telan..." Baixian berusaha melihat ke arah lain agar tak saling tatap dengan Ricard yang ada didepannya.

Ia malu, dan ia kesal pada Ricard.

Ricard yang sudah benci di acuhkan Baixian, akhirnya duduk di samping Gadis itu dan menarik Dagu Baixian agar Gadis itu menatapnya balik.

"Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu!" Ricard yang kesal, mendadak menjadi diam seperti patung saat Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Wajah Baixian.

"Ya! Aku memang marah padamu, _Ahjussi_! Kau pikir aku Wanita macam apa? Aku bukan Wanita murahan yang merasa senang dipeluk dalam keadaan setengah telanjang!" Baixian menjawab dan kembali memanggil Ricard dengan panggilan yang Ricard tak suka.

Namun Ricard, Lelaki itu tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Baixian.

Dan entah dapat dorongan darimana, Lelaki itu semakin mendekatkan Wajahnya. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baixian yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ricard, hendak mendorong Lelaki itu.

Namun Ricard memegang kedua tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai terbaring di atas sofa dengan Ricard yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Mencoba menyadarkan mu, jika aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan Lelaki lain!"

Pada akhirnya, Ricard hilang kendali.

Dan ciuman itu terjalin dengan dihiasi keterkejutan di Wajah Baixian.

Ricard mencium Baixian dengan lembut, pelan dan memabukkan.

Namun itu hanya awalnya, karena setelahnya Lelaki itu melupakan kesabarannya dan memilih untuk membuat Baixian kewalahan karena Ciuman yang ia berikan.

Baixian yang semula terkejut, hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat Ricard menciumnya semakin dalam dan panas.

"_Eunghhh_..." Leguhan Gadis itu terdengar kala Ricard menyesap belahan bibirnya.

Dan Ricard tak memberikan jeda untuk Baixian sekedar bernafas. Ia masih menyalurkan emosi karena rasa cemburunya.

Sampai akhirnya Baixian kehabisan nafas, Lelaki itu baru melepaskan bibir Baixian dan memberikan Baixian waktu untuk meraup Oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ingat ini baik-baik! Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Lelaki lain kecuali dengan aku, Ayahmu, dan _Appa_ John."

Setelahnya, Baixian harus kembali pasrah saat Bibirnya kembali menjadi sasaran Ricard.

Saat ini Ricard tak memikirkan niat awalnya datang ke Korea yang ingin membalas dendam. Keberadaan Baixian diam-diam membuat ia jatuh dalam jerat pesona Gadis itu.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Baixuan bukan karena Gadis itu mirip dengan Ibunya. Tapi ia memang jatuh cinta sejak lama, sejak ia tahu jika Sehun, pamannya itu mempunyai seorang anak yang cantik dan manis.

Kini, selain misinya kembali ke Korea untuk membalas dendam, Ricard juga harus memikirkan seseorang yang saat ini tengah ia peluk dan ia ciumi.

Baixian, Gadis itu sudah membuat Ricard tak bisa lama-lama lagi berdiam diri dan terus di abaikan. Ia tak suka. Dan Ricard tak akan bisa menahan diri jika Baixian nanti jatuh ke Lelaki yang salah.

"Kita tidak akan pulang ke Rumah untuk malam ini!"

Baixian menelan Saliva-nya susah payah. Ricard mengatakannya sembari menciumi lehernya.

Dan Lelaki itu justru tersenyum tipis seperti orang gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak teman-teman.**

**Ini udah 4.500 kata. Lumayan panjang...**

**Tunggu next nya ya 😚😘**


	7. Love and Revenge CH 07

**Tolong untuk kalian, BERHENTI MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN YANG JADI PERAN ANTAGONIS DI FF.**

**Apalagi yg pemeran pelakor, jangan sampe kalian hujat di real life nya.**

**Baik di FF ataupun film / drama. Itu hanya sebuah peran yang mereka perankan.**

**Dan untuk readerku, jangan hujat idol yang aku jadikan antagonis ya mulai sekarang**.

**Maaf juga yg idolnya aku jadiin peran jahat, maaf bgt aku cuma minjem nama.**

**Dan maafkan reader kalau mereka menghujatnya. Jadi mulai sekarang, kalau kalian gak suka jangan sampai di hujat ya!**

**Jangan hujat sampai ke Real Life ya teman-teman ku sekalian.**

**Fans nya pasti sakit hati kalau liat idolnya di hujat. Sama kayak kita yang gak suka kalau kesayangan kita di hujat.**

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

_**BGM - Baekhyun My Love (Instrumental Vers.)**_

.

.  
.

"Kita tidak akan pulang ke Rumah untuk malam ini!"

Baixian menelan Saliva-nya susah payah. Ricard mengatakannya sambil menciumi leher mulusnya.

Ia menikmati detik demi detik ketika Lelaki itu menyesap perpotongan lehernya. Tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Ricard membuat Baixian semakin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah.

Perasaan baru yang untuk kedua kalinya Baixian rasakan ketika Ricard menyentuhnya, membuat ia terbuai dengan sentuhan tangan dan Bibir milik Ricard.

Perlahan Ricard mulai menjelajah tempat lain, tangan kanannya ia lepaskan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Baixian. Dan ia gunakan tangan kirinya untuk tetap memenjarakan kedua tangan Baixian.

Seiring dengan hisapannya yang turun kebawah, saat itu pula tangannya menyusup masuk untuk membelai perut ramping Baixian.

Baixian tersadar setelah sempat terhanyut karena sentuhan Ricard. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan Ricard meremas Payudaranya. Sementara Ricard masih setia menjelajahi leher mulusnya, dan tangannya juga tak berhenti menyentuh puncak Payudaranya.

Sebenarnya ini nikmat, karena jujur saja Baixian juga menikmatinya. Tapi ia sadar, jika mereka tak berhenti sekarang mereka tak akan bisa berhenti nantinya.

Dan ini salah.

Ia tak mengharapkan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Lelaki itu. Ia Gadis baik-baik yang selalu diberi wejangan oleh Ibunya, untuk selalu menjaga Kesuciannya.

Walau sebuah ciuman kerap ia dapatkan dari Lelaki lain, termasuk Seunghun yang sempat mengincarnya untuk dijadikan Kekasih oleh Pemuda itu.

Baixian tak ingin melewati batasannya. Baixian tak mau membuat Ibunya kecewa jika ia mengalah dan memilih menuruti hawa nafsu sampai melangkah ke hal yang lebih jauh.

Terlebih lagi, ia yakin jika Ricard juga akan menyesal jika nanti Lelaki itu sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadapnya jika mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Maka, dengan sekuat tenaga Baixian mengarahkan Paha-nya tepat didepan perutRicard yang kebetulan pas sekali diatas Paha-nya. Ia kemudian menendang perut Ricard sampai Lelaki itu kesakitan dan melonggarkan cengkraman nya.

Baixian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri.

"YAKKK!" Ricard menahan sakit di perutnya setelah Baixian menendangnya.

Sial, ia lengah sampai tidak sadar jika Baixian berusaha lepas dari kuasanya.

"Dasar kau mesum!" Baixian memaki Ricard yang masih menahan sakit karena tendangannya yang cukup kuat.

Bukan cukup, sebenarnya begitu kuat karena Baixian mengerahkan seluruh tenaga.

"Kau bisa meminta aku lepaskan jika memang kau tak ingin. Kenapa harus menendang ku? Ini sakit!" Ricard kembali meringis.

Ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Dengar ya tuan Canada, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu! Jika kau ingin mencium ku, cukup hanya mencium. Kenapa kau berani berbuat lebih?"

Baixian terkesiap dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Kenapa ia seperti sedang membolehkan Ricard untuk menciumnya namun tak boleh melakukan hal lebih?

Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. Apalagi melihat senyum Ricard yang terkesan meledek.

Dengan wajah memerah, Baixian berlari keluar dari Apartemen Ricard dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ricard yang masih menahan sakit di perutnya, membiarkan Baixian pergi begitu saja sambil. Lantas setelahnya ia tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga! Kenapa dia jujur sekali." Ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Untuk sesaat ia bisa tertawa begitu lepas seolah beban dalam hidupnya lenyap begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 19 tahun ini, ia kembali bisa tertawa lepas.

Dan sebenarnya ia juga hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan jika malam ini mereka tak akan pulang.

Mana mungkin dia berani menculik Baixian, sekalipun ia tahu jika Sehun pasti tak akan cemas kalau ia mengatakan Gadis itu ada bersamanya.

Lelaki itu kembali mengulas senyum dan tawa pelan saat sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Baixian.

Dan Ricard baru tersadar jika ia telah kalah.

Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak dekat dengan Baixian, namun malah ia sendiri yang begitu menggebu-gebu untuk mendekati Baixian dan bahkan sudah berani menyentuh Gadis itu.

Ia sudah melangkah jauh, dan ia tak akan bisa kembali. Ia sudah membuat dirinya mengakui, jika ia tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Baixian begitu saja.

Ricard sekarang tak akan bisa begitu saja mengacuhkan Baixian setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Gadis itu. _Mungkin_.

Dia kan gampang berubah-ubah seperti Bunglon. Kadang jutek, kadang baik.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar sesaat setelah ia sadar, jika ia tertawa begitu lepas hanya karena tingkah Baixian yang menggemaskan.

Ah, ia harus segera pulang. Ia juga harus memastikan jika Baixian juga sudah pulang.

Tak mungkin kan Gadis itu akan keluyuran lagi?

Ricard menggeleng. Lantas segera merapikan Pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar Apartemennya.

Ponselnya berdering ketika Ricard hendak keluar dari Apartemennya.

"_Hei brother! Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu? Kecewa karena tak jadi bersenang-senang? Hahaha_."

Ricard memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Jaehyun pasti melihatnya melalui CCTV yang terpasang di Apartemennya.

"_Jangan memata-matai ku saat aku bersama Baixian!"_

Jaehyun tertawa semakin kencang _"Oh sorry. Aku hanya takut jika yang masuk ke Apartemen mu itu, pasangan gila yang tengah mabuk di siang hari begini!"_

"Berhenti menyindirku!"

"_Hahahaha! Aku tidak menyindir mu Dude_!"

Ricard kembali menghela nafas.

Jaehyun jelas menyindirnya. Siapa lagi pasangan gila yang dimaksud Jaehyun jika bukan dirinya dan Baixian.

Sindiran sarkas yang tertuju untuknya tentu saja.

"_Aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Ricard Lie, akhirnya luluh juga oleh seorang Baixian?!"_

Ricard mengacuhkan ocehan Jaehyun yang begitu terdengar menjengkelkan baginya.

"Ada perkembangan mengenai kasus si Tua bangka?" Ricard sudah kesal terus-terusan di ledek, jadi ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia sudah berada di dalam lift. Dan berjalan keluar dari lift ketika Lelaki itu sampai di tempat parkir.

"_Aku punya kabar yang sepertinya akan membuatmu terkejut sekaligus penasaran."_

Ricard berhenti sejenak ketika hendak menginjak pedal gas Mobilnya setelah Lelaki itu masuk kedalam Mobilnya.

"Jika tentang kesehatan si Tua bangka itu, aku tidak perduli."

"_Bukan itu!"_ Jaehyun mengirimkan sebuah foto pada Tablet milik Ricard _"Bukalah!"_

Ricard membuka Tablet miliknya.

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun. Ia terkejut sekaligus penasaran setelah melihat foto yang dikirim Lelaki itu.

"_Aku rasa, ada rahasia besar yang di sembunyikan Ahjussi bernama Jongdae itu. Dan sekarang, sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang tahu rahasia besar itu_."

Ricard menatap foto itu dengan debaran Jantung yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Menandakan jika ia terkejut, penasaran, hawatir dan juga kesal.

"_Orang tua Gadismu sepertinya sudah tahu rahasia besar yang disembunyikan dirumah itu_!"

Benar. Foto yang dikirim Jaehyun adalah foto dimana Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari Rumah Xiumin, dengan kedua mata mereka yang memerah seperti habis menangis.

Apa yang disembunyikan di rumah itu sampai Luhan menangis?

Apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan _Ahjussi_ bernama Jongdae itu?

Kedua mata Ricard tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu perih. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Pertama foto tangan milik kedua orangtua nya, sekarang Luhan dan Sehun yang menangis setelah keluar dari rumah itu.

Apa mungkin, jika kedua orangtua nya sebenarnya masih hidup?

Dan apa mungkin jika Jongdae dan Xiumin menyembunyikan kedua orangtua nya dirumah itu?

Bolehkah ia berharap jika apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, benar adanya?

"_Ricard, aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada dirumah itu. Tapi, aku butuh bantuan mu."_ Jaehyun menghela nafas "_Kau harus bisa memasang alat penyadap di Mobil mereka. Aku sudah menyimpan alat penyadapnya di Apartemen mu. Nanti, cobalah kau pasang secara diam-diam di Mobil tuan Oh atau Nyonya Oh!"_

Yang dimaksud Jaehyun adalah Mobil Sehun dan Luhan.

Ricard menyimpan Tabletnya, lalu keluar dari Mobilnya dan kembali ke Apartemennya untuk mengambil alat penyadap yang di maksud Jaehyun.

"_Alatnya kecil, jadi mereka tak akan menemukan alat itu jika tidak di cari dengan teliti."_

Ricard melihat-lihat alat itu sebelum akhirnya membawanya. Ia kembali ke Mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan Mobilnya untuk segera pulang ke Mansion Sehun.

"Jaehyun, aku sudah tak tahan ingin segera melubangi kepala si Tua bangka sialan itu!" Ujarnya seraya mencengkram stir kemudi mobilnya.

Jaehyun menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"_Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun sebelum aku mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan mereka di rumah Dokter wanita itu."_

Jaehyun hanya tak ingin Ricard salah langkah.

Sebenarnya ia menduga jika kedua orangtua Ricard masih hidup dan berada dirumah Wanita bernama Xiumin itu.

Hanya saja, ia butuh bukti nyata jika dugaannya itu bukanlah asumsi belaka.

Ia harus mencari buktinya sesegera mungkin. Karena jika ia terlambat, Ricard bisa saja bertindak diluar dugaannya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaehyun dan semua orang terdekatnya.

Mengingat Ricard bukanlah orang penyabar jika itu berhubungan dengan Park Yoochun.

Lelaki itu juga bisa saja sekarang membunuh Park Yoochun jika Jaehyun tak memintanya untuk bersabar sebentar saja sampai Jaehyun mengetahui Rahasia yang di sembunyikan Jongdae.

"Sekalipun aku tahu apa rahasia yang disembunyikan disana, aku tidak perduli. Aku tetap akan membunuh Tua Bangka itu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Ricard mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu.

Tak memperdulikan Jaehyun yang ingin kembali berbicara.

Ia muak dengan Park Yoochun.

Kebenciannya sudah sebesar luasnya Dunia.

Rasa sakit hati karena mengetahui fakta jika Kakeknya sendiri yang sudah mencelakai kedua orangtua nya, membuat rasa benci Ricard semakin besar setiap harinya.

Ricard bahkan sempat terpuruk begitu dalam. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena rasa bersalah terhadap kedua orangtuanya. Perasaan bersalah karena tak ada di samping kedua orangtuanya ketika kedua orangtua nya kecelakaan.

Namun, di lain waktu ia juga merasa bersyukur karena tak ikut di kecelakaan tragis itu.

Ia bisa membalas dendam pada Park Yoochun untuk membuat rasa bersalah yang ada di Hatinya, sedikit berkurang. Ia mungkin akan merasa begitu lega ketika nanti ia berhasil membalas dendam pada Park Yoochun, Kakeknya sendiri.

Ricard tak perduli jika ia menjadi seorang penjahat dan seorang pendosa karena membunuh Kakek kandungnya sendiri.

Yang terpenting, rencana balas dendamnya berjalan dengan lancar.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Ricard tentang semua ini?" Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya.

Sementara Luhan duduk di Sofa seraya memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Ricard tentang keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ternyata masih hidup.

"Kita tak boleh menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama. Seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae, sepertinya anak itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Kakeknya." Sehun ikut duduk di samping Luhan yang belum bersuara sedari tadi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Mengusap Wajahnya dengan kasar dan kembali memikirkan caranya.

Ia bingung menjelaskan pada Ricard, meskipun sebenarnya Ricard pastilah tahu jika Park Yoochun lah yang mencelakai kedua orang tua Ricard.

Luhan masih belum sadar jika sebenarnya Ricard sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kita pikirkan lagi nanti! Sekarang aku mau menelpon Baixian, anak itu selalu pulang malam belakangan ini!" Luhan mengambil Ponselnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Sehun.

Saat Luhan berjalan ke ruang tengah, saat itulah Baixian masuk dengan raut Wajah kesal dan menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang jalan.

"Sayang..." Luhan memanggil, dan Baixian menoleh saat mendengar suara Ibunya memanggil "Ada apa? Kenapa anak _Mommy_ yang cantik ini terlihat kesal sekali?"

Baixian menghela nafas, ia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arah Luhan.

Gadis itu memeluk Luhan seraya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan tugas kuliah _Mom_! Tugas kuliahku banyak dan aku sedikit kesusahan mengerjakannya." Bohongnya.

Baixian cukup waras untuk tak menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi diantara dia dan Ricard.

Lagipula, Ibunya pasti tak akan percaya.

Secara, Luhan begitu menyayangi Ricard seperti Anak kandungnya sendiri. Baixian saja selalu cemburu karena semenjak ada Ricard, kadang ia di lupakan oleh kedua orangtua nya.

"Minta bantuan Ricard saja, pasti dia mau membantu!" Saran dari Ibunya benar-benar sangat bagus.

Bagus untuk Ricard tapi tidak untuk Baixian.

'_Bisa-bisa aku diperkosa Ahjussi Mesum itu!'_ \- ucap Baixian dalam Hatinya.

"Tidak perlu _Mom_. Anakmu yang cantik ini bisa mengatasinya meskipun sedikit sulit." Baixian mencium pipi Ibunya "Baixian ke atas dulu _Mom_. Gerah, mau mandi." Ucapnya lagi seraya pergi.

"Kalau sudah mandi, cepat turun! _Mommy_ akan menyiapkan makan malam, jangan lupa ajak Wendy makan malam!" Teriak Luhan yang dijawab Baixian dengan sama berteriak nya.

Sementara itu Ricard tiba 20 menit kemudian setelah Baixian sampai.

Lelaki itu langsung saja menuju kamarnya untuk segera mandi dan berganti Pakaian.

Setelah makan malam, ia berniat untuk pergi lagi bersama Wendy yang minta di temani berbelanja.

Wendy akan tinggal di Korea selama seminggu ke depan. Besok, ia juga akan menjelajah Seoul bersama Ricard.

Dan ia juga akan meminta Baixian untuk menemaninya nanti. Kalau Baixian mau itu juga.

"Untung tidak meninggalkan bekas." Baixian tengah memeriksa lehernya. "Awas saja, aku akan membalas Si Mesum itu!" Ucapnya kesal seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ricard yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya, berdiam diri di bawah shower dengan air yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya yang ia tempelkan di tembok, mengepal erat seakan menahan emosi yang menyeruak di Hatinya.

Sesekali Ricard mendongkak, membiarkan Wajahnya dihujani air shower.

Frustasi, kesal, membuat Ricard merasakan otaknya seakan hendak meledak.

Umurnya baru 24 Tahun, seharusnya ia menikmati masa mudanya dengan berkencan dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Teman, ia tak banyak mempunyai teman dekat selain Jaehyun yang dekat dengannya. Teman sekolah di Canada, teman Kampus di Paris, semuanya hanya ia anggap teman biasa yang kebetulan ia kenal.

Tak ada teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya seperti ia dan Jaehyun.

Ia tak pernah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ia lebih banyak menyendiri.

Sekalipun ia keluar berkumpul dengan teman yang ia kenal, Ricard justru melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Balapan liar.

Ia dulu selalu ikut balapan liar ketika di Canada. Walau tak setiap malam, tapi cukup sering ia lakukan ketika ia sedang banyak pikiran.

Bermula dengan diajak teman sekelasnya untuk bersenang-senang, lama kelamaan ia menjadi ketagihan untuk melampiaskan emosi dan kesedihan di Hatinya dengan mengikuti balapan. Memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan mendapat uang ketika ia sampai di garis _finish_ lebih dulu.

Ricard memang selalu suka mencoba sesuatu hal yang menantang maut ketika ia ingin melampiaskan sesuatu hal yang mengganggu itu ketika ia sedih, ataupun marah.

Untungnya ia tak pernah tertangkap pihak kepolisian saat ia ikut balapan ketika di Canada.

Ia tetaplah anak yang baik di depan Johnny dan Seulgi.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak sebaik yang mereka duga.

Ricard bergegas keluar setelah membersihkan diri.

Ia kembali berbicara dengan Jaehyun melalui _earphone bluetooth_ nya.

"Aku harus menemani Adikku berbalanja setelah makan malam. Bisakah kita bertemu setelahnya?" Ajak Ricard karena jujur saja mereka baru bertemu tiga kali dengan Jaehyun semenjak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Itupun dulu, ketika mereka bertemu di Paris.

"_Apa ini ajakan kencan? Ku kira kau menyukai Gadis itu?"_ Goda Jaehyun yang di tanggapi dengan helaan nafas juga ocehan Ricard.

"Apa kau ingin masuk penjara? Aku bisa saja memberikan lokasi keberadaan mu pada pihak kepolisian disini?!"

"Cih! Apa kau sedang menstruasi? Kenapa kau sensitif sekali hari ini." Jaehyun tengah merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.

_"Temui aku di Lotus Bar!"_

Jaehyun mengangguk "Ya, Ya, tuan pemarah!" Ia memakai Arloji mahalnya yang sudah dibubuhi dengan alat canggih buatannya sendiri.

Kalian tahu serial cartoon Jepang yang begitu terkenal? Detective Conan? Shinichi Kudo, kalian kenal kan?

Katakan saja Arloji yang dikenakan Jaehyun tak jauh beda dengan milik Shinichi Kudo / Conan.

Memiliki jarum yang bisa membius orang ketika di tembakan dari Arloji itu.

Jika Conan hanya bisa menembakkan jarum bius nya sekali, maka milik Jaehyun berbeda. Jaehyun bisa menggunakannya sebanyak tiga kali. Arloji itu juga bisa berubah menjadi alat komunikasi, dan juga bisa melacak tempat seperti layaknya GPS.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat penampilannya "Yeah Jaehyun, kau selalu tampan. Siapapun yang melihatmu, pasti akan jatuh cinta karena betapa tampannya dirimu."

Ia memang sedikit berbeda dengan penampilannya yang selalu ia perlihatkan di luar. Jika di luar ia begitu dingin dan misterius, sebenarnya ia begitu menjengkelkan, kalau Ricard bilang.

"_Berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri! Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan diriku!"_ Dan Ricard selalu memutus sambungan itu sebelum Jaehyun sempat membalas ucapannya.

"Dasar orang gila ini!" Jaehyun menggerutu seraya berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Menyalakan Mobil mewah berwarna Hitam miliknya yang di sediakan Ricard sejak mereka ada di Korea

Tentu saja Ricard yang mencukupi semua kebutuhan Jaehyun. Mengingat Ricard yang memperkerjakan Jaehyun untuk membantu membalas dendam pada Kakeknya.

Lagipula, saat dulu mereka mencuri juga, uang Jaehyun disimpan di rekening milik Ricard.

Jadi, ada uang Jaehyun juga yang disatukan dengan milik Ricard.

"Ricard dan Wendy, kalian jadi pergi keluar setelah makan malam?" Sehun bertanya ketika ia bergabung di meja makan bersama yang lainnya.

Baixian yang sedang jengkel dengan Ricard, memilih diam dan mulai makan setelah Ayahnya itu duduk.

"Baixian, sayang... kau tidak ingin ikut dengan Ricard dan Wendy?" Luhan bertanya seraya menatap anak Gadisnya.

"Baixian kan sedang banyak tugas Kuliah Mom, jadi Baixian tak akan ikut." Baixian menjawab seraya menatap Luhan.

Ricard yang melihat Baixian terus-terusan menghindar untuk tak bertatap muka dengannya, tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, sampai-sampai taj terlihat.

"_Eonni_ ingin aku belikan sesuatu? Nanti aku akan membelikannya bersama _Oppa_! Iyakan _Oppa_?" Tanya Wendy pada Ricard yang sontak menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Hmmm."

Baixian mendengus malas dan menatap Ricard dengan begitu sinis.

"Tak perlu Wendy. Nikmati saja waktumu." Ujar Baixian sambil menyunggingkan senyum, mencoba untuk tak bersikap sinis pada Gadis cantik itu.

Ia sudah tak terlalu sinis pada Wendy, meskipun kadang ia akan kesal jika mengingat perlakuan yang Ricard berikan padanya dan Wendy sangat berbeda.

Kadang ia jutek pada Wendy, kadang juga baik. Sikap Baixian berubah-ubah tergantung bagaimana Ricard memperlakukan dirinya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Wendy dan Ricard sudah pergi untuk berbelanja dan main sebentar.

Sementara Baixian memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya dengan wajah masam. Ia berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya seraya memeluk guling.

"Setelah menciumku dan nyaris memperkosaku, sekarang dia bersikap jutek lagi padaku?" Baixian benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Ricard.

Sikap Ricard kembali seperti jutek padanya, padahal Ricard sudah menciumnya dengan panas dan nyaris melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Baixian hanya tak habis pikir dengan sikap Lelaki itu. Kenapa Ricard bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

"Kalau dia akan tetap jutek seperti itu, maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!" Baixian menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara karena kesal "Dasar mesum, menyebalkan... Aku membencimu Ricard sialan!" Kesalnya seraya mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Jongdae bisa bernafas lega karena Park Yoochun akhirnya sadar.

Setidaknya beban yang ia pikul berkurang karena Lelaki Tua itu sudah sadarkan diri.

"Tuan, anda sudah merasa baikan?" Jongdae mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Park Yoochun setelah Dokter selesai memeriksa.

"Jongdae aku bermimpi aneh!" Park Yoochun berusaha bangun untuk duduk, namun Jongdae melarangnya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum stabil.

"Tuan bermimpi apa?" Jongdae duduk di samping tempat tidur yang di tempati Park Yoochun.

Lelaki Tua itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bisakah kau berikan dompetku?" Pinta Park Yoochun.

Karena semenjak ia tak sadarkan diri, pasti Jongdae yang memegang dompetnya.

Jongdae pun mengambil dompet milik Park Yoochun yang berada di Tas kerja miliknya. Ia menyerahkannya setelah memastikan jika isinya tak ada yang hilang.

Park Yoochun membuka dompetnya untuk melihat foto Chanyeol.

"Aku bermimpi jika ternyata, anakku masih hidup Jongdae." Park Yoochun meneteskan air matanya "Aku bermimpi jika Chanyeol masih hidup. Mimpi itu terasa seperti nyata. Aku bermimpi bertemu dan memeluk Chanyeol. Itulah kenapa aku tak ingin bangun, karena aku ingin terus memeluk Chanyeol, anakku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lirih.

Jongdae tahu jika Park Yoochun benar-benar menyesal selama 19 tahun ini. Dari nada bicaranya saja, terdengar banyak sekali kesedihan dan penyesalan di dalamnya.

Namun Jongdae tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia juga tak bisa mempertemukan keduanya, karena ia tak ingin salah bertindak.

Park Yoochun hanya merindukan Chanyeol, dan menyesal karena sudah mencelakai Chanyeol.

Lelaki Tua itu seakan lupa jika Baekhyun juga bersama Chanyeol ketika kecelakaan tragis itu terjadi.

Sebelum Park Yoochun menerima dan juga menyesali perlakuannya pada Baekhyun, ia tak akan mengatakan keberadaan Chanyeol pada Lelaki Tua itu.

"Tuan ingin mengunjungi tuan muda Chanyeol? Kita bisa menemuinya setelah anda keluar dari rumah sakit."

Maksud Jongdae adalah, menemui Chanyeol di pemakaman. Karena yang Park Yoochun tahu, Chanyeol jelas sudah meninggalkan Dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Jongdae benar-benar hebat karena bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama 19 tahun lamanya.

"Yeah, kita temui Chanyeol setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit." Park Yoochun menutup dompetnya dan menghapus sisa air matanya yang sebelumnya mengalir.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Perusahaan?" Dan Park Yoochun baru ingat jika Perusahaan pasti sedang berada dalam masalah setelah hari itu.

"Maaf Tuan, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi setelah kejadian malam itu. Tapi, hanya ada ada satu cara untuk membuat Perusahaan tak jatuh bangkrut." Jongdae menunduk dalam.

Masalah Perusahaan memang tak bisa ia selesaikan. Dan ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mencari cara lain.

"Kita harus merelakan Perusahaan di ambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Perusahaan Sehun."

Park Yoochun nyaris kembali terkena serangan Jantung saat mendengarnya.

Perusahaan yang ia bangun dari nol, kini harus ia serahkan pada orang lain karena tak ingin membuat Karyawannya menjadi pengangguran.

Jika ia tak menyerahkan Perusahaan, semua Karyawannya akan di PHK tanpa diberi pesangon karena Perusahaannya harus ia jual.

Sehun yang memiliki Saham dan Investasi besar di Perusahaannya, jelas akan memiliki hak penuh atas Perusahaannya.

"Lakukan Jongdae!" Park Yoochun menghela nafas menatap Jongdae yang terkejut mendengarnya "Mungkin sudah waktunya aku diam dirumah di usiaku yang sudah Tua ini. Kau bisa bergabung dengan Sehun, karena aku yakin dia akan memperkerjakan mu."

Jongdae tak percaya jika akhirnya, Lelaki Tua yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, mengalah untuk tak lagi terjun di Dunia Bisnis yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun di tekuni-nya.

"Aku akan tetap mengurus semua keperluan Tuan meskipun aku bekerja dengan Sehun."

Jongdae bukan tak benci pada Park Yoochun, tapi ia yang sudah terbiasa bersama Lelaki itu merasa tak tega jika meninggalkanya begitu saja.

Anggap saja ia sedang menggantikan Chanyeol mengurus Ayahnya.

Dan juga, bukankah bagus jika ia terus berada di sisi Park Yoochun?

Dengan begitu ia bisa mengawasi apa yang di lakukan Lelaki itu. Dia masihlah merasa khawatir dan takut jika Lelaki Tua itu mengetahui rahasia yang ia sembunyikan.

Cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan musuhmu adalah, dengan tetap berada di sisi musuhmu. Menjadi orang kepercayaan musuhmu, agar kau tahu apa yang direncanakan musuhmu.

Itulah yang Jongdae lakukan sekarang. Tetap berada di samping Park Yoochun agar semuanya masih bisa ia kendalikan.

Agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap aman.

Padahal, jauh di lubuk Hati Park Yoochun...

Lelaki Tua itu begitu merindukan Chanyeol dan juga menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Chanyeol dan menantunya, Baekhyun.

Lelaki Tua itu, sudah tak jahat seperti dulu.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dan rasa kehilangan begitu besar karena kehilangan Chanyeol yang akhirnya perlahan bisa menyadarkan Park Yoochun. Ia sudah sangat jahat dan berdosa besar pada anaknya sendiri.

Secara kasarnya, ia adalah seorang pembunuh yang tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

-o0o-

"Aku akan masuk kedalam rumah itu, bantu aku untuk bisa masuk kedalam rumah itu!" Ricard mengatakan keinginannya pada Jaehyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Mereka sedang berada di ruangan VIP Lotus Bar.

Jaehyun sontak menoleh dan menatap temannya itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Biar aku yang masuk kerumah itu!" Jaehyun menenggak gelas yang berisi Wine di tangannya "Percayakan semuanya padaku, kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah untuk saat ini!"

Ricard menggeleng "Kupikir, sebenarnya orangtua ku masih hidup dan ada disana. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ada foto tangan Ayah dan Ibuku yang diambil setahun yang lalu. Padahal semua orang tahu jika mereka meninggal 19 tahun yang lalu." Ricard menatap Jaehyun dengan kilatan emosi terlihat dari kedua matanya "Aku tidak bodoh. Aku yakin jika Lelaki bernama Jongdae itu menyembunyikan kedua orangtua ku disana!"

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya.

Ricard benar. Ricard tidak bodoh.

Dan dugaan Ricard mungkin saja benar.

"Kita masuk ke rumah itu bersama-sama." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Kau pandu aku dari jauh. Cukup aku saja yang masuk ke dalam rumah itu." Final Ricard yang hanya mendapat helaan nafas panjang dari Jaehyun.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Gumam Jaehyun sangat pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya sialan!"

Ricard memukul kepala belakang Jaehyun sampai Lelaki itu menatap Ricard sinis karena tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ricard padanya.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Sampai ke tahap membahas rencana untuk bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah milik Xiumin.

Ricard harus memeriksa rumah itu.

Jika kemungkinan apa yang ia yakini itu benar, apakah Ricard harus mengampuni Kakeknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**


	8. Love and Revenge CH 08

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

_**BGM**_ _**\- Gravity by Kim Jong Wan (Nell)**_

.

.  
.

Ceklek

Kedua pintu kamar itu terbuka bersamaan. Pemilik dari kamar itu, Ricard dan Baixian, mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam diam untuk sesaat.

Ricard yang menatap Baixian dengan penuh kelembutan, sedangkan Baixian yang menatap Ricard dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

Namun Baixian menjadi orang pertama yang memutus tatapan mereka untuk segera turun dan sarapan.

Ricard menatap punggung Baixian yang sudah berlalu. Ia masih disana terdiam cukup lama. Memandangnya dalam diam dan menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

Mungkin Gadis itu marah padanya karena sikapnya yang acuh setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Gadis itu.

Ricard sebenarnya ingin menyapa atau mengobrol dengan Baixian. Namun melihat sikap Baixian yang seperti itu, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Mungkin nanti ketika urusannya sudah selesai, ia akan mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Baixian dan meminta maaf atas sikap nya yang terkesan jutek dan mengacuhkan Gadis itu.

Hari ini ia memiliki agenda yang cukup panjang. Mudah-mudahan saja segala urusannya hari ini berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kendala suatu apapun.

Dan semoga saja hari ini menjadi hari yang baik untuknya.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam disana, Ricard kemudian ikut turun ke bawah dan bergabung bersama keluarga Oh- untuk sarapan.

Tak ada percakapan berarti antara dirinya dan Baixian. Gadis itu memilih fokus sarapan sambil sesekali menjawab ataupun menimpali obrolan Ibu dan Ayahnya serta Wendy.

Karen Ricard juga tak banyak bicara, ia tak mengobrol banyak dengan mereka. Lelaki itu kemudian menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu dan disusul Baixian setelahnya.

Ricard masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya hari ini. Ia akan menemui Jaehyun untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia susun bersama Jaehyun tempo hari.

Sementara itu di luar kamarnya, Baixian yang sudah selesai sarapan dan akan masuk kedalam kamarnya, berdiam dulu sebentar di depan kamarnya sambil menatap pintu kamar Ricard.

Gadis itu menatapnya begitu tajam dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja, Baixian membuat gerakan seakan tengah meninju pintu kamar Ricard dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal ia hanya bisa meninju udara.

".. Lelaki menyebalkan, Mesum, Jelekk... " ia masih terus meninju-ninju udara sembari menggurutu tak jelas.

Namun gerakannya itu tiba-tiba terhenti kala pintu kamar Ricard terbuka.

Ricard hanya menatap Baixian dengan raut wajah bingung kala mendapati kedua tangan Gadis itu menggantung di udara tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Apa yang tengah dilakukan Gadis itu?

Ricard bertanya dalam hati.

Baixian yang kaget dan terkejut, lantas menarik tangannya dan segera membuat gerakan seperti tengah berolahraga. Memegang kedua pinggangnya sambil berhitung.

" ... Satu ... Dua ... Tiga ..."

Baixian mengacuhkan Ricard yang menatapnya bingung. Lelaki itu bahkan sempat diam dulu disana sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan Baixian.

Baixian merasakan suasana disana tiba-tiba saja terasa senyap dan semakin membuatnya gugup.

Untungnya Ricard tak berada disana lama-lama. Lelaki itu kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun.

Baixian bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya Ricard pergi dari sana. Baixian yang kembali kesal karena Ricard bersikap jutek terus terusan dan bahkan tak menyapanya, kembali meninju ninju ke arah Ricard.

".. Jelek... Mesum.. jutek ... Menyeba..."

Ricard berjalan pelan dari sana, ia sempat merasa Hatinya tak tenang karena sudah bersikap acuh dan mengabaikan Baixian begitu saja. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik, bermaksud ingin menyapa Baixian dan meminta maaf atas sikap kurang ajarnya.

Dan Ricard kembali dibuat bingung karena tingkah aneh Baixian seperti sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Baixian sontak membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat Ricard berbalik dan menatapnya bingung.

Gadis itu langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Membiarkan Ricard berdiri disana dengan wajah bingung, sementara didalam kamar Baixian tengah meraup udara dengan rakus. Masih syok karena Ricard kembali memergokinya.

"Astaga! Jantungku terasa mau meloncat keluar!" Baixian menetralkan Jantungnya yang berdebar dengan kencang karena kaget.

Ricard sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh Gadis itu.

Lantas, ia kemudian pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Baixian di dalam kamarnya tengah menggerutu tak jelas.

Baixian sempat membuka pintu untuk melihat apakah Ricard masih berada disana atau sudah pergi. Dan ia menghela nafas lega kala tak mendapati Ricard didepan kamarnya.

Gadis itu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

Ia juga memukul-mukul bantal guling nya karena kesal pada Ricard.

"Lelaki tidak peka... Jelekkkkkk.. Ricard Jelek..."

Yeah, Baixian hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas. Tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung pada Ricard meski ia sangat kesal.

-o0o-

"Kita mencari udara segar dulu di belakang rumahku. Kalian pasti bosan terus-terusan berada di dalam ruangan!"

Xiumin mendorong Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di kursi roda.

Sementara Chanyeol di dorong oleh Jongdae yang kebetulan tengah berkunjung ke rumah Xiumin untuk mengecek perkembangan keduanya.

"Udaranya segar kan?" Tanya Xiumin yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Lantas Xiumin dan Jongdae meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di bawah pohon belakang rumahnya untuk berdua saja.

Ia sendiri mengawasi cukup jauh karena ingin berbicara serius dengan Jongdae, serta memberikan waktu pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk berduaan.

"Aku akan segera memberitahu Ricard jika kedua orangtuanya masih hidup." Ucap Jongdae yang menunduk seraya kakinya menendang nendang batu kerikil.

"Kau memang harus segera memberitahu anak itu tentang kedua orangtua nya." Xiumin membenarkan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Ricard memang harus segera diberitahukan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongdae menghela nafas, dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berada dibawah pohon.

Senyumnya terukir saat melihat Baekhyun yang bersender di bahu Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menggenggam tangan mereka dengan begitu erat. Menyalurkan rindu yang menumpuk selama 19 tahun lamanya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tak menggenggam tangan itu. Rindu keduanya yang begitu besar, membuat setetes air mata tak sadar mengalir dari kedua sudut mata mereka masing-masing.

Meski dalam diam, namun mereka seolah mengatakan jika mereka bahagia bisa kembali bersama dalam keadaan baik-baik saja walaupun mereka mengalami kelumpuhan saraf.

Baekhyun tak ingin memejamkan kedua matanya untuk saat ini. Ia ingin terus memandang wajah Chanyeol dan memastikan jika ini semua bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati udara sejuk hari ini.

Ia bahagia bisa kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, Istri tercintanya. Namun ia belum bahagia seutuhnya karena belum bisa memeluk Ricard, anaknya.

Apakah tidak ada yang ingin mempertemukan ia dan Ricard?

Apakah mereka lupa jika ia dan Baekhyun juga sangat rindu dan ingin bertemu dengan anak mereka.

"_Eonni_..."

Xiumin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah datang!" Xiumin memeluk Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba dirumahnya.

Kyungsoo, Wanita itu juga salah satu dari teman Xiumin yang ikut menemani Xiumin merawat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah karena dulu sudah jahat pada Baekhyun, memilih untuk mendedikasikan dirinya membantu Xiumin merawat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang itu. Ia masih merasa malu untuk bertatap muka dengan keduanya. Jadi ia hanya membantu ketika kedua orang itu sudah tidur.

"Sana, temui Baekhyun. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan memaafkan mu." Xiumin menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo, lalu mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera menemui Baekhyun.

Meski gugup, dan takut akan di tolak oleh Baekhyun karena kesalahannya dulu.. akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri dan berlutut didepan Baekhyun seraya menunduk begitu dalam, kemudian meminta maaf.

"B-baek..." Kyungsoo masih menunduk.

Baekhyun yang kaget akan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang berlutut di depannya, tentu saja sempat merasa bingung.

".. A-aku minta maaf.. maafkan aku Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo menangis.

Dan Baekhyun sontak menutup mulutnya saat Kyungsoo berlutut sambil menangis didepannya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya melihat dalam diam tanpa berniat untuk ikut campur.

Baekhyun bergerak untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, namun karena ia takut jatuh jadilah ia hanya bisa meraih bahu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mau melihat ke arahnya.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun, ia semakin menangis karena Baekhyun yang juga ikut menangis.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut temannya itu.

"M-maaf Baek... Maafkan aku Baek ..."

Ia sudah berdosa besar karena dulu sudah sangat jahat pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah menutup mata dan telinganya karena dulu mengabaikan Baekhyun begitu saja. Padahal teman yang Baekhyun miliki hanya ia dan Luhan.

Dan saat Luhan pindah ke China, ia ikut meninggalkan Baekhyun. Menjauhi Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun sendirian saat Baekhyun terpuruk.

Rasa cemburu dalam dirinya yang membuat Kyungsoo tega melakukan itu semua. Cemburu karena Jongin lebih menyukai Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya.

Padahal Kyungsoo juga tahu kalau Baekhyun tak membalas rasa suka Jongin.

Kyungsoo menjadi orang bodoh karena sudah dibutakan oleh cinta sampai ia tega mengabaikan Baekhyun teman sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Mengenai Jongin, Lelaki itu sudah berstatus sebagai Suami Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin juga sudah tidak lagi bekerja sebagai _Office Boys,_ ia sudah diangkat menjadi staff bagian HRD di Rumah sakit Haneul.

Berkat kerja kerasnya, Jongin akhirnya bisa naik jabatan dari yang tadinya seorang OB, menjadi staff HRD.

Usaha memang tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menangis dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka berbaikan setelah sekian lamanya.

Setidaknya, satu persatu orang yang mereka kenal sudah tahu jika mereka masih hidup.

Chanyeol akan menunggu mereka membawa Ricard padanya. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, ia akan memeluk anaknya itu dengan sangat erat..

Ia akan berusaha untuk secepatnya bisa berbicara kembali. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Ricard betapa rindunya ia pada Ricard.

Jagoan kecilnya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh Dewasa dan tampan. Jagoan kecilnya yang dulu selalu ingin ia gendong, jagoan kecilnya yang dulu selalu meminta ia tepuk-tepuk kakinya sebelum tidur. Jagoan kecilnya yang kadang juga ingin di nyanyikan sebelum tidur.

Tuhan, pertemukan mereka segera. Rindu itu sudah setinggi Gunung dan sedalam Lautan.

-o0o-

Suara _bell_ rumah Xiumin terdengar kala mereka masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Xiumin meminta Jongdae dan Kyungsoo membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar yang mereka berdua tinggali.

Sementara itu dia pergi ke pintu depan rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat ia membuka pintu, Xiumin sempat bingung karena mendapati seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, dengan topi hitam dan kedua tangan menenteng tas besar.

"Maaf..." Xiumin memanggil orang itu, dan akhirnya orang asing itu menoleh dan kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang Nyonya. Saya yang akan memeriksa jaringan komunikasi di rumah anda." Ucap orang itu seraya membungkuk sopan.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti pasti orang itu yang dikirim untuk memperbaiki Jaringan Internet miliknya.

"Perbaiki di luar saja." Pinta Xiumin.

Namun orang itu menggeleng "Maaf Nyonya, saya harus memeriksa sistem yang ada di dalam ruangan dulu."

Xiumin sempat ragu.

Bagaimanapun, ia tak membiarkan sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan sepupunya yang memasang alat keamanan dirumahnya meminta ia untuk tak membawa orang asing sembarangan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Namun Xiumin memiliki cara lain untuk memastikan jika orang itu tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dirumahnya. Ia akan mengawasi selama orang itu memperbaiki jaringan Internet dirumahnya.

Lantas ia segera meminta orang itu masuk dan melakukan pekerjaannya "Ikuti aku!"

Akhirnya orang itu bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya. Orang asing itu tersenyum tipis saat ia berhasil masuk kedalam rumah itu. Orang itu mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri dalam rumah Xiumin, sehingga seseorang yang ikut bersamanya, bisa memantau dari luar.

"_Bagus Ricard! Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini!"_

Yeah, orang itu adalah Ricard yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang teknisi yang akan memperbaiki Jaringan Internet dirumah Xiumin.

Dan seseorang yang berseru senang itu tentu saja Jaehyun, memangnya siapa lagi?

Ricard menyamar dengan memakai sebuah kumis palsu dan Kacamata yang sudah di lengkapi dengan sebuah Kamera yang langsung terhubung dengan Jaehyun di luar sana.

Ricard masuk ke salah satu ruangan dirumah Xiumin.

"Sejak kapan Nyonya mengalami gangguan komunikasi?" Tanya Ricard, mencoba membuat Xiumin percaya jika ia benar-benar dikirim Perusahaan Komunikasi untuk memperbaiki jaringan Komunikasi di rumah Xiumin.

Ia bertanya seraya melirik Xiumin yang terus saja mengawasi gerak geriknya.

"Sejak kemarin malam."

"Dimana _Repeater-_nya?" Tanya Ricard lagi.

Xiumin menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan dimana letak _Repeater_ Jaringan Komunikasinya berada.

Ricard mengarahkan penglihatannya pada sudut ruangan dimana letak _Repeater_ itu berada.

Lantas ia meminjam salah satu Kursi yang ada disana untuk ia naiki dan membetulkan _Repeater_ tersebut.

Sementara itu di luar, tepatnya didalam mobil yang juga digunakan Ricard untuk bisa sampai kerumah itu, Jaehyun tampak mengotak-atik komputernya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti meretas keamanan dirumah Xiumin setelah Ricard berhasil memasang alat peretes di _Repeater_ itu.

Ricard menjalankan penyamarannya, memperbaiki sinyal didalam rumah itu. Memeriksa_ Repeater_ yang ada disana dan sesekali berbicara agar tak di curigai.

Ricard sadar jika Xiumin sangat berhati-hati terhadap orang asing.

Wanita itu masih mengawasinya dan tidak beranjak dari sana. Wanita itu ingin memastikan sendiri jika ia mengerjakan tugas dengan benar dan membetulkan _Repeater_ itu.

"_Repeater_ baik-baik saja. Kerusakannya bukan dari _Repeater _nya!" Ujar Ricard yang berdiri diatas kursi seraya memeriksa _repeater_ tersebut.

Saat memeriksa benda itu, Ricard kembali melirik Xiumin. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memasang alat peretas yang ia bawa agar Jaehyun bisa mengakses sistem keamanan dirumah Xiumin.

Tapi Xiumin yang terus berada disana, menyulitkan Ricard untuk memasangnya. Terlebih Wanita itu bahkan mendekat padanya untuk menanyakan bagian yang rusak.

Ricard hanya menjelaskan sedikit dan kembali berlagak seperti tengah membetulkannya.

Sebenarnya, _Repeater_ itu rusak karena kerjaan Ricard sendiri yang memutus kabel yang terhubung ke rumah Xiumin kemarin malam.

Kabel yang ada di luar rumah Xiumin.

_"Ricard, kita lakukan saja lain kali. Sekarang selesaikan sisanya, dan keluar dari rumah itu! Waktunya tidak tepat, Xiumin akan mencurigai mu jika kau memasang alat itu sekarang."_

Ucapan Jaehyun di sebrang sana, membuat Ricard mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Karena resiko nya juga sangat besar jika mereka sampai ketahuan.

Dan lagi, kesempatan lain bisa datang lagi jika memang sekarang ia gagal menjalankan rencananya.

Dengan tidak rela dan menahan emosi, Ricard menyelesaikan tugasnya. Lalu turun dari kursi dan mengikuti Xiumin kembali ke depan rumah Xiumin untuk membetulkan di bagian luar.

Ketika semua sudah selesai ia kerjakan, Ricard meminta tanda tangan Xiumin di kertas tugas palsu yang ia bawa. Ia lakukan agar Xiumin percaya penyamarannya.

Ricard masuk kedalam Mobil yang ia gunakan dengan membanting pintu Mobil itu. Ia meninju stir kemudi Mobil karena kesal sudah gagal.

"Sial sial sial!" Umpatnya kesal seraya terus memukul stir Mobil itu berkali-kali.

Jaehyun menghela nafas nya dan memangku wajahnya sambil memperhatikan Ricard yang tengah menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"Tenang _brother_, kita bisa mencari cara lain!" Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Ricard agar temannya itu tak semakin emosi "Pindahlah, aku yang akan menyetir!" Jaehyun meminta Ricard untuk pindah ke kursi penumpang agar ia bisa menyetir.

Karena jika membiarkan Ricard menyetir di saat emosinya tidak stabil seperti sekarang, sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Lelaki itu tak akan berkompromi dengan kesabaran jika sudah Emosi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Ricard memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya dan memikirkan rencana lain agar bisa masuk atau setidaknya meretes keamanan rumah Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada disana?" Gumam Jaehyun seraya menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau kala mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Sepertinya, kedua orang tuaku masih hidup dan berada disana." Jawab Ricard yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka merahasiakannya darimu?" Jaehyun kembali menjalankan Mobilnya.

"Itu yang harus kau cari tahu!" Ricard berkata sembari membetulkan letak duduknya "Turunkan aku di ujung jalan itu!" Pintanya saat mereka sudah dekat dengan Mansion Sehun.

Jaehyun menurunkan Ricard jauh dari Mansion Sehun, dan ia pun membawa Mobil itu kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Sementara Ricard berjalan kaki menuju Mansion Sehun.

Seraya berjalan, ia kembali memikirkan rencana ke depannya. Tentang rencana ia yang akan membunuh Park Yoochun, dan tentang mencari tahu kebenaran jika kemungkinan benar bahwa kedua orangtua nya masih hidup.

Tapi jika kedua orangtua nya masih hidup, apakah ia harus tetap membunuh Park Yoochun?

Ricard berhenti sejenak dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak perduli. Kalaupun _Mom_ dan _Daddy_ masih hidup, aku tetap akan membunuh Tua Bangka itu!"

Kebencian Ricard yang sudah menumpuk, tak akan bisa terkikis begitu saja.

Ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak ia berada di Paris. Kalaupun ia tidak boleh membunuh Park Yoochun, harus ada alasan kuat agar ia bisa mengurungkan niatnya.

Kesakitan kedua orangtua nya rasakan, tak akan setimpal dengan apa yang baru saja diterima Park Yoochun.

Ricard sampai di depan mansion Sehun. Cukup terasa menyakitkan ketika ia menatap Mansion itu.

Menyakitkan karena ia sudah membohongi semua orang yang menyayanginya. Ia sudah berlagak seperti seorang anak Lelaki polos yang terpuruk dan kesepian karena kehilangan kedua orangtua nya.

Kenyataannya walaupun Ricard memang kesepian dan terpuruk, tapi ia bukanlah orang baik seperti yang semua orang terdekatnya kenali.

Ia bahkan sudah membuat Kakek kandungnya sendiri nyaris meregang nyawa karena membuat Perusahaan Kakeknya terkena masalah. Dan ia masihlah tetap merencanakan untuk membunuh Lelaki tua itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa!" Gumamnya pelan seraya masuk kedalam.

-o0o-

"Aku tidak mau! Aku sedang malas keluar rumah!" Baixian meneliti Kuku cantiknya yang baru selesai ia warnai dengan warna merah menyala.

Ia tengah mengobrol di telepon dengan Yeri yang ingin di temani berbelanja dan pergi ke Salon. Namun Baixian yang malas, menolaknya mentah-mentah dan berkata jujur jika ia sedang malas untuk pergi ke luar rumah.

Ia sendirian dirumahnya. Ayahnya, Sehun- sedang pergi rumah sakit untuk melihat perkembangan rumah sakit. Sementara Luhan tengah pergi bersama Wendy.

Entahlah, semenjak Wendy ada di Korea Ibunya selalu pergi kemanapun bersama Wendy. Seperti jalan-jalan, berbelanja, pergi ke Salon. Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu kalau Wendy di ajak ketempat seperti itu. Karena kebetulan jika ia sedang malas, Baixian tak akan perduli.

_"Kau sedang apa sebenarnya?"_ Yeri tak terima karena Baixian menolak ajakannya.

Biasanya Gadis itu bersemangat jika sudah di ajak berbelanja dan pergi ke Salon. Dan Yeri curiga karena Baixian menolaknya begitu saja.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau aku sedang bersantai dan merias Kuku cantikku!" Baixian tersenyum senang dengan hasil karyanya.

Jari lentiknya terus ia amati dengan senyum yang tak berhenti merekah.

_"Kau bohong kan? Kau pasti sedang bersama dengan 'Pangeran' ku, iyakan?!"_

Yeri masih tetap memanggil Ricard dengan sebutan '_Pangeran'_. Hanya panggilan sayang untuk Idolanya. Karena ia begitu menginginkan jika Ricard dan Baixian bisa bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Yeri bahkan ingin keduanya menikah saja.

Baixian yang benci mendengar Yeri membahas Ricard, menghela nafas dan hendak menutup sambungan telepon itu seraya memarahi Yeri.

"Kalau kau terus membahas Lelaki menyebalkan dan tidak peka itu, aku akan menutup teleponnya!"

_"Hei hei jangan ditutup dulu!"_ Yeri berseru panik mendengar ancaman Baixian.

Dan Baixian memutar bola matanya malas.

_"Baiklah aku percaya. Kenapa kau benci sekali ketika aku membahas dia! Aku ingin tahu saja apa yang di lalukan 'Pangeran'ku jika tak ada kelas mengajar!"_

Baixian membereskan cat kuku nya, "Kau pikir aku pengasuhnya?"

_"Kau tinggal dengannya. Jadi tidak salah-kan jika aku bertanya padamu?"_

Baixian selesai membereskan peralatan kecantikannya, ia pun bangun untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku sedang malas membahas Lelak...!" Ucapannya menggantung kala ia bertemu dengan Ricard yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sepertinya Lelaki itu baru saja pulang. Ricard tampak terdiam seraya memperhatikan Baixian. Lelaki itu berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

Yeri terus-terusan memanggil Baixian karena Baixian tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan justru terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Yeri memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Baixian masih diam disana.

Sampai akhirnya ia pun kembali berjalan, Ricard juga masih diam didepan pintu kamarnya. Tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya kedua matanya saja yang fokus memperhatikan Baixian yang hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dan ketika Baixian sudah memegang knop Pintu kamarnya, Ricard juga masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

Baixian sempat berbalik, melihat pintu kamar Ricard yang menutup rapat. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri untuk segera masuk.

Di dalam kamarnya, Baixian bersender pada pintu kamarnya. Ponselnya ia simpan di saku pakaiannya. Ia memangku kedua tangannya di depan Dada, lalu memiringkan wajahnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahnya sedikit... Aneh?" Baixian cukup penasaran kala melihat wajah Sendu Ricard "Apa aku harus melihatnya?"

Baixian menatap pintu kamarnya, lalu kembali berpikir cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Ricard.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Lelaki itu.

Baixian lalu membuka pintu kamar Ricard meski ia sempat gugup dan ragu.

Ia ingin menyapa Lelaki itu dan memeriksa keadaan Lelaki itu. Baixian tahu Jika suasana hati Ricard sedang tidak baik. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Lelaki itu yang pulang dengan raut muka yang tak seperti biasanya.

Kentara sekali jika Ricard sepetinya tengah mempunyai banyak masalah.

Baixian mencoba mendekati Ricard karena ingin mengatakan pada Ricard, Jika Ricard tidaklah sendirian di Dunia ini.

Ada dia, Wendy, Kedua orang tua Baixian (Sehun dan Luhan), dan juga kedua orang tua angkat Ricard (Johnny dan Seulgi) yang akan selalu ada di samping Lelaki itu dan selalu menyayangi Lelaki itu.

Baixian yang semula ingin berkata seperti itu, mendadak menjadi seperti patung kala tatapan kedua mata Ricard yang tak bersahabat menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

Ricard menatapnya seolah Baixian adalah musuh yang harus di musnahkan dari Dunia ini.

Dan Baixian menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Ricard yang cukup menyeramkan.

Karena malas berdebat dan sedikit takut melihat Ricard, Baixian memilih kembali menutup pintu kamar Lelaki itu dan berbalik untuk mengelus Dada-nya.

"Dia seperti Singa yang tak di beri makan! Hih!" Gerutu Gadis itu seraya memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

Ia pun berniat untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Namun belum sempat tangannya meraih knop pintu kamarnya, Baixian menoleh kala mendengar pintu kamar Ricard kembali terbuka.

Dan ia harus terkejut kala Ricard menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar Lelaki itu.

Belum pulih ia dari keterkejutan karena tangannya di tarik dan dibawa masuk kedalam kamar Lelaki itu, ia harus kembali terkejut kala Ricard memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu ... Sebentar saja!" Gumam Ricard yang semakin memeluk tubuh Baixian dan membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam dekap hangatnya.

Baixian sempat ingin berontak dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan Lelaki itu. Tapi ketika ia merasakan tubuh Ricard sedikit bergetar, ia sadar jika Lelaki itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Ricard menangis dalam pelukan Baixian yang menenangkan.

Gadis itu terkesiap karena baru pertama kalinya ada seorang Lelaki menangis seraya memeluknya.

Ia pernah melihat Ayahnya menangis saat kehilangan Kedua sahabatnya, tapi dipeluk dan mendengar seseorang menangis, Baixian tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

Terlebih orang itu adalah Ricard. Seorang Lelaki yang ia kenal begitu jutek dan galak.

Baixian hanya tak percaya jika Ricard menangis dalam pelukannya.

Akhirnya, dengan ragu-ragu Baixian membawa tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Ricard. Membalas pelukan Lelaki itu, dan membiarkan Lelaki itu menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang di rasakan nya.

Mungkin, sedikit yang Baixian tahu... Walaupun Ricard jutek, galak, menyebalkan dan rese... Lelaki itu tetaplah seorang anak yang kesepian karena ditinggal kedua orangtua nya.

Jika yang ada di posisi Ricard adalah dirinya, Baixian mungkin tak akan sanggup berdiri diatas semua kesedihan ini seperti Ricard.

Wajar jika Lelaki itu terpuruk. Kehilangan kedua orang yang sangat di cintai, adalah kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Tak perduli kau seorang petarung sekalipun, semua orang tentu akan merasakan kesedihan yang sama jika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai.

Ricard tak perduli jika Baixian menganggapnya Lelaki cengeng karena ia tengah menangis dalam pelukan Wanita itu.

Hanya saja, ketika ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu... Ia merasa Hatinya sedikit tenang. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang sama seperti dulu saat Ibunya memeluknya ketika ia kecil.

Ricard tak menganggap jika Baixian adalah Ibunya karena kemiripan wajah mereka. Ia tetap menganggap Baixian itu tetaplah Baixian, bukan Baekhyun- Ibunya.

Gadis itu masih setia memeluk Ricard, sampai akhirnya Ricard membawa tubuh Baixian ke atas tempat tidurnya untuk berbaring bersamanya.

Baixian tak melawan karena Ricard tak berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya marah. Ia justru merasa gugup karena Ricard justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Gadis itu.

"Hei..." Panggil Baixian "Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku merasa pegal."

Sebenarnya Baixian tidak merasa pegal. Ia hanya sedang ingin melihat Ricard dan mencoba untuk mengajak Lelaki itu berbicara. Siapa tahu Ricard mau menceritakan dan berbagi kesedihannya itu.

Baixian hanya mencoba. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

Ricard akhirnya melepaskan Baixian. Ia bangkit dan berniat untuk turun dari atas tempat tidur sebelum kemudian, Baixian telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan memintanya untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur seperti apa yang di lakukan Baixian.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baixian seraya tangannya yang sontak bergerak untuk menghapus air mata di kedua sudut mata Ricard.

Ricard tak menyangka jika ia membuat Baixian mengetahui sisi lemahnya dan bahkan menangis tak tahu malu dalam pelukan Gadis itu.

".. K-kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Ah, masih saja sama jutek dan sombongnya.

Baixian ingin sekali tertawa. Setelah tadi menangis seperti anak kecil, kini Lelaki itu kembali bersikap sok keren karena tak mau di anggap lemah.

"Dengarkan aku!" Baixian mendekati Ricard untuk mengelus Bahu Lelaki itu "Kau masih memiliki Aku, Ibuku, Ayahku, Wendy, Paman Johnny, Bibi Seulgi... Jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Kau bisa berbagi denganku jika itu terasa berat. Tak apa, aku tidak akan menertawakan mu. Sebenarnya, aku juga sangat ceng... mmppthhh..."

Sial, Baixian tak siap untuk serangan dadakan seperti ini.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat Ricard menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu.

Lelaki itu bahkan menindih tubuh mungil Baixian. Dan Baixian yang merasa tak terancam, membalas ciuman itu seraya meremas rambut belakang Ricard.

Ricard tak melalukan hal lebih selain ciuman. Ia tak mau membuat Baixian marah dan menghindarinya lagi karena perbuatannya. Jadi ia hanya memeluk Baixian, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Gadis itu.

Melahap bibir tipis itu. Menyesap bibir itu secara bergantian dengan begitu rakus. Seakan Ricard takut jika seseorang bisa saja mencuri bibir tipis Baixian darinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Dan Ricard sesekali memberikan Baixian kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen. Namun ia tak membiarkannya begitu lama, karena ia akan kembali melahap bibir itu dengan rakus.

Walaupun ciuman itu ia buat selembut mungkin, tetap saja ciuman itu terasa panas karena Ricard melakukannya dengan begitu penuh penghayatan.

Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang membuncah di Hatinya melalui ciuman itu.

Baixian berharap, semoga Ricard tak mendengar detak Jantungnya yang menggila.

Ia terpejam menikmati bibir Ricard yang tengah membuat bibirnya bengkak.

Ricard menyekap Baixian di kamarnya begitu selesai mencium habis-habisan Gadis itu. Mereka berakhir dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur Ricard dengan Ricard yang memeluk tubuh Baixian dari belakang.

Gadis itu tidak tidur, begitupun dengan Ricard yang sama sekali tak mengantuk. Lagipula ini siang hari, dan baik Ricard maupun Baixian, keduanya jarang tidur di siang hari.

Keduanya hanya terdiam. Baixian dengan pikirannya yang bingung karena Ricard.

Dan Ricard yang bingung karena Baixian. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Baixian.

Bagaimana jika Gadis itu tak akan mau menerima dirinya setelah ia berhasil membunuh Kakek kandungnya sendiri?

Park Yoochun sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai Direktur. Ia menjual seluruh aset Perusahaan ke Sehun, Ayah Baixian. Park Yoochun memilih berhenti dari Dunia Bisnis yang sudah di tekuni Lelaki tua itu sejak remaja.

Dan Ricard senang karena dengan begitu, ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Memanipulasi kematian Park Yoochun. Dari kasus pembunuhan, menjadi kasus bunuh diri.

Ia akan membunuh Kakeknya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, lalu memalsukannya menjadi sebuah kasus bunuh diri.

Siapa yang tidak akan percaya?

Semua orang akan berpikir jika Park Yoochun putus asa dan masih tak rela karena telah jatuh bangkrut, hingga akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Skenario yang bagus bukan?

Ricard akui rencananya itu memang bagus dan akan berhasil jika ia melakukannya serapih mungkin.

Tapi masalahnya adalah jika ia berhasil membunuh Kakeknya, ia tidak mau jika ia harus kehilangan Baixian jika suatu saat nanti Baixian tahu ia adalah seorang Pembunuh.

Ok, mereka mungkin belum mendeklarasikan diri sebagi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Baixian di miliki orang lain.

Siapapun yang berani merebut Baixian, akan berurusan dengannya.

Katakanlah ia jatuh cinta pada Gadis itu. Ia terlalu mendamba Baixian karena ini yang pertama untuk dirinya.

Pertama kali ia jatuh cinta, setelah cinta untuk Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Dan walau Baixian kadang menyebalkan, Ricard menyukai semua yang ada pada Baixian.

Hanya saja, Baixian harus bisa sabar menghadapi sikapnya yang kadang Jutek, kadang juga perhatian.

Ricard Lelaki yang tak mempunyai pengalaman soal urusan percintaan.

Banyak orang mengatakan jika wajah mereka begitu mirip dengan mendiang Ayah dan Ibunya, dan berharap agar mereka berdua bisa bersatu. Maka Ricard akan mewujudkan keinginan semua orang itu menjadi nyata.

Baixian hanya untuk dirinya. Baixian hanya untuk Ricard, dan Ricard hanya untuk Baixian.

Seperti Baekhyun yang hanya untuk Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun.

_B Always For C..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	9. Love and Revenge CH 09

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

_**BGM New Empire - A Little Braver**_

.

.  
.

Seharusnya Baixian takut ketika seseorang menodongkan Pistol padanya. Seharusnya ia berdoa pada Tuhan dan meminta keselamatan untuk dirinya saat ini.

Seharusnya ia tak ikut campur dengan urusan orang sampai membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan terlentang melindungi orang yang ada di belakangnya.

Seharusnya...

"Tidak _Oppa_ ... Jangan lakukan ini! Turunkan Pistol nya, _Oppa_!"

Baixian merasa harus melakukan itu ketika di depan sana, Ricard menodongkan Pistolnya untuk membunuh orang lain.

Ia merasa harus menghentikan kegilaan Ricard sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Ricard menjadi seorang Pembunuh.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur!" Ricard menurunkan Pistolnya untuk melihat Peluru yang ada disana, ia kemudian mengokang Pistolnya sekali lagi "Menyingkir dari sana Baixian!"

Meskipun ia terkejut, namun ia tak harus merasa jika kehadiran Baixian akan mempersulitnya untuk membunuh Park Yoochun.

Baixian menggeleng, ia masih berdiri disana tanpa berniat menyingkir ataupun menghindar.

"Aku tidak main-main, jadi segera menyingkir dari sana sebelum ..." Ricard menatap Gadis itu dengan tajam "Sebelum aku menembak mu sekalian bersama Bedebah itu!"

Ricard terkesiap dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berani menarik Pelatuk Pistolnya dan menembak Baixian. Bagaimana mungkin ia sekejam itu mencelakai orang yang di cintai-nya.

Ia mungkin akan kembali terpuruk seperti saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtua-nya jika ia berani menembak Baixian, dan membuat Gadis itu berada dalam bahaya.

Ia akan jatuh ke dasar Jurang jika ia berani melakukan itu. Dan Bunuh diri mungkin yang akan ia lakukan jika ia sampai membuat Baixian meninggal Dunia karena perbuatannya.

"Kumohon _Oppa_! Hentikan semua ini... Apa _Opp_a tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Oppa?" Baixian terus mencoba membujuk Ricard untuk membuang dan menyimpan Pistolnya.

Mungkin, Ricard bisa mengalah jika ia terus membujuknya. Mungkin...

Baixian berani membahayakan dirinya sendiri, karena hanya ialah yang saat ini bisa menghentikan kegilaan Ricard.

Di rumah itu, hanya ada mereka bertiga. Jika bukan ia yang menghentikan Ricard saat ini, siapa lagi?

"Apa kau ingin aku mati dan menyusul kedua orangtua-ku? Begitu?" Ricard menurunkan Pistolnya untuk tertawa sebentar dan menatap remeh Baixian.

"Tidak _Oppa_! Maksudku, orangtua _Opp_a masih hidup! Ayah dan Ibuku juga sudah tahu, _Opp_a bisa menanyakannya pada mereka jika _Oppa tak_ percaya padaku!"

Ricard kembali tertawa.

Sungguh menyebalkan mendengar Baixian yang mencoba membujuknya dengan cara yang paling Ricard benci. Berbohong.

"Apa kau bersekongkol dengan orang itu? Kau berani berbohong padaku hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang itu?" Ricard kembali menodongkan Pistolnya ke arah Baixian.

Baixian menggeleng lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia jelas sangat ketakut'tan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Ricard akan berani melakukan semua ini.

Ricard, tak akan menembaknya kan?

"Sekarang cepat menyingkir sebelum aku benar-benar menarik Pelatuk Pistol ini dan membunuhmu bersama orang itu!"

Ricard merasakan Jantungnya seakan berhenti di tempat. Kedua matanya memerah seakan hendak menangis. Dan raut wajah ketakut'tan Baixian semakin membuat Hati Ricard bimbang.

Betapa kejamnya ia saat ini dengan mengancam orang yang ia cintai, hanya karena ingin membalas dendam pada seseorang.

Tidak

Sebenarnya Ricard sama sekali tak berniat menodongkan Pistolnya pada Baixian.

Lelaki itu jelas menodongkan Pistolnya pada orang yang ada dibelakang Baixian, Kakeknya sendiri- Park Yoochun.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

**7 Jam Sebelum Kejadian.**

Sore itu, Wendy terlihat sangat sibuk. Gadis itu tengah membereskan beberapa barang-barang miliknya ke dalam Koper.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baixian berdiri di belakang Wendy yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya.

Wendy menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang bertanya padanya. Ia tahu jika suara itu milik Baixian, ia hanya tak percaya jika yang bertanya itu memang benar Baixian.

Cukup aneh sebenarnya, mengingat Baixian belum begitu dekat dengannya. Walau beberapa hari ini Baixian memang sudah tak terlalu sinis dan jutek lagi padanya.

"Membereskan beberapa barang yang akan aku bawa pulang ke Canada. Besok siang aku mau pulang ke Canada, Eonni_!_"

Baixian mengeryit, lalu duduk di tempat tidur dikamar itu. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Wendy harus pulang besok. Bukankah anak itu masih memiliki beberapa hari lagi untuk liburan di Korea.

"Bukankah ini belum seminggu semenjak kedatangan mu di Korea?"

Wendy mengangguk "Ibuku menelpon dan memintaku pulang. Sepertinya dia kesepian dirumah. Hehe."

Yeah, Seulgi memang hanya memiliki Wendy. Setelah Ricard dewasa dan sibuk belajar di Paris, Wanita itu hanya tinggal bertiga saja di rumahnya bersama Anak dan Suaminya.

Ketika Wendy pergi ke Korea, Rumah semakin terasa sepi dan Seulgi merindukan anaknya.

"Apa Paman dan Bibi tidak mau pindah ke Korea?" Tanya Baixian yang sebenarnya hanya untuk basa-basi, tapi bagi Wendy itu seperti sebuah ide cemerlang yang sangat bagus.

Wendy menatap Baixian seraya berkedip-kedip lucu. Gadis itu lantas memeluk Baixian sembari berteriak heboh dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah memberinya sebuah ide cemerlang.

Baixian hanya diam dengan wajah bingung kala Wendy mengucapkan kata terima kasih banyak banyak, dan bahkan sampai mencium Pipi nya.

Sementara Wendy kembali mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam koper, dan memasukkan nya kembali ke Lemari yang ada di kamar itu.

"Siapa tahu aku jadi pindah ke Korea, aku titip dulu barang-barang milikku disini ya _Eonni_!" Wendy tersenyum girang dan bersenandung karena bahagia.

Kenapa ia tak kepikiran untuk mengajak pindah kedua orangtuanya?

Bukankah kedua orang tua nya dulu tinggal di Korea, apa mereka tidak rindu dengan Korea?

Lagipula, sudah lama sekali kan mereka tidak pulang. Kenapa tak sekalian saja pulang dan pindah kembali ke Korea. Disana Ayah dan Ibunya juga sudah tak pergi ke Perusahaan lagi karena sudah ada yang mengurusnya.

Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalai menghabiskan masa tua mereka di Korea bersama dengan teman dan sahabat mereka.

Wendy harus bisa membujuk orangtua nya pindah ke Korea.

Baixian menggeleng melihat tingkah Wendy, ia tersenyum maklum lalu memilih pergi dari sana untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebuah tarikan dari arah belakang membuat Baixian berbalik dan menubruk tubuh seseorang.

"Yakkk!" Omelnya pada Ricard yang seenaknya suka sekali menarik tangan Baixian tanpa peringatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Wendy?"

Mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam kamar Lelaki itu, Ricard memenjarakan tubuh Baixian di pintu kamarnya. Kedua tangan Baixian berada di Dada kekar milik Lelaki itu. Menahan tubuh Ricard agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Posisi mereka sedikit ambigu dengan Ricard yang menghimpit Gadis itu. Jika Baixian sadar posisi mereka, ia pasti akan merona malu.

Sikap mereka masih sama semenjak kejadian kemarin siang. Sama-sama saling mengacuhkan satu sama lainnya. Walau kadang Ricard dengan kurang ajarnya mencium bibir Baixian secara tiba-tiba.

"Rahasia. Urusan Wanita, kau tidak perlu tahu ... _Ahjussi!_"

Sebelah alis Ricard terangkat mendengar kembali panggilan itu. Bukankah Baixian dulu sempat memanggilnya _'Oppa'_, lalu kenapa sekarang Gadis itu kembali memanggilnya '_Ahjussi_'.

Ricard lebih suka di panggil '_Oppa' _dibanding dengan '_Ahjussi'._

Lelaki itu mendekatkan Wajahnya untuk mengintimidasi Baixian "Bukankah kau pernah memanggilku _Oppa_? Kenapa sekarang memanggilku _Ahjussi_ lagi?"

Baixian berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sedikit merasa gugup dan tak nyaman karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Belum lagi hidung mereka yang dekat, beberapa kali sempat pula bersentuhan.

Ricard menarik Dagu Baixian agar Baixian kembali menatapnya. Keduanya tak berbicara selain hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dalam diam.

Dan Bibir Ricard yang sudah menempel di Bibir tipis Baixian menjadi apa yang terakhir Baixian sadari. Karena setelahnya ia terhanyut dalam ciuman Ricard yang terasa semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Baixian tak sadar ketika Ricard sudah membawanya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Lelaki itu dengan kedua Kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Lelaki itu.

Ia bahkan membalas ciuman Lelaki itu dengan sama panasnya.

Tubuhnya menempel dengan Ricard yang mendekapnya begitu erat.

Tangan Ricard yang menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaiannya saja tak ia sadari. Bahkan ketika tangan itu mengelus punggungnya, ia terpejam erat dan memiringkan wajahnya.

Klik

Baixian membuka kedua matanya saat ia mendengar jika kaitan Bra nya baru saja dibuka oleh Ricard.

Si pelaku hanya diam menatap Baixian, Bibirnya masih bekerja untuk mencium Bibir tipis milik Baixian.

Baixian melepas tautan Bibir mereka untuk sesaat dengan kedua matanya yang memandang dalam kedua mata Ricard.

"Aku tak mau melakukannya!" Ujar Baixian yang membuat kedua alis Ricard terangkat.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin aku lakukan?" Goda Ricard seraya tangannya bergerak didalam Pakaian Baixian untuk mengelus tubuh bagian depan milik Gadis itu.

Baixian mengigit bibirnya kala merasakan kulitnya di sentuh tangan besar Ricard.

Sial, jika tidak ingat janji untuk menjaga kesuciannya, mungkin Baixian sudah membiarkan Ricard menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"I-itu... euuunggghhh ... Yakkk!" Baixian meneriaki Ricard yang secara tiba-tiba menilin puncak Payudaranya "Keluarkan tangan _Oppa_!"

Lelaki itu justru tersenyum senang melihat raut wajah Baixian yang memerah.

Ah, jadi disana juga titik kelemahan Gadis itu selain di lehernya.

Ricard menarik tubuh Baixian semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya "Kau pikir kita akan melakukan apa? Gadis mesum!" Ledeknya yang sontak membuat Baixian menatapnya tajam.

Ricard tertawa pelan sebelum kembali mencium Baixian dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti untuk mengelus punggung Gadis itu.

Ia tidak menjelajahi Dada Baixian. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tak melakukannya karena ingat perkataan Gadis itu ketika ia nyaris menelanjangi Baixian di Apartemennya.

Tadi itu, ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main saja.

Ricard masih mencium Baixian, ia yang terhanyut lupa jika pintu kamarnya tak ia kunci. Telinga mereka mendadak menjadi Tuli sampai tak mendengar pintu kamar Ricard di ketuk seseorang.

Luhan yang mengetuk kamar itu, bermaksud memanggil Ricard untuk meminta bantuan pada anak itu.

Namun karena tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Luhan membuka pintu kamar itu yang langsung di hadiahi dengan adegan panas Ricard dan Baixian, anak Gadisnya.

Ricard yang kebetulan membuka kedua matanya, terkejut kala melihat Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sama terkejutnya.

Ia lantas mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam pakaian Baixian, dan berniat menurunkan Baixian dari atas pangkuannya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia kembali di buat terkejut begitu melihat Luhan menempelkan Ibu Jari di bibirnya, meminta Ricard diam dan bahkan Luhan membuat gestur agar ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya itu bersama Baixian.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Ricard pelan-pelan. Dan berbalik pergi dari sana dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Dan ia tertawa gemas saat sudah sampai di bawah. Membuat Sehun yang tengah membaca Koran, mengeryit kan kedua alisnya saat melihat tingkah Istrinya itu.

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan? Apa yang membuat Istriku begitu senang?" Tanya Sehun yang masih setia membaca Koran hari ini ditemani dengan secangkir kopi buatan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan duduk di samping Lelaki itu. Lalu kemudian ia memberitahu apa yang baru saja ia lihat sampai membuat Sehun melotot tajam padanya.

"Anak kita sedang berciuman panas dengan Ricard?"

Sehun menyimpan Korannya dan membuka Kacamatanya.

"Apa Baixian yang menggoda Ricard?" Tebak Sehun yang membuat Luhan memikirkan ucapan Suaminya itu.

"Benar juga. Apa anak Gadis kita menggoda Ricard?" Gumamnya seraya berpikir.

"Astaga!" Sehun tak percaya jika anak Gadisnya benar-benar seberani itu "Dia pasti mewarisinya darimu!" Tuduh Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Suaminya dengan tatapan ingin marah, tapi kemudian ia ingat jika dulu memang ia juga suka sekali menggoda Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya jika dia menuruni sifatku!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang menyetujui ucapannya. Ia kira Istrinya itu akan marah karena ucapannya.

Ternyata, Luhan mengakui jika dirinya suka menggoda Sehun. Karena memang itu kenyataannya.

"Apa mereka hanya berciuman? Tidak sampai melakukan hal lain? Telanjang misalnya?" tanya Sehun yang justru antusias dibandingkan cemas dengan anak Gadisnya yang bisa saja di perkosa oleh Ricard.

"Aku rasa belum," Luhan menggeleng "Ricard hanya baru menjelajah tubuh Baixian di balik pakaiannya." Luhan menatap Sehun dan menghela nafas kecewa.

Luhan dan Sehun jelas mendukung kedua orang itu untuk bisa dekat. Dan ia tak menyangka jika mereka lebih dekat dari apa yang ia kira.

Niat Luhan membuat Ricard tinggal dirumahnya, juga karena ia ingin anaknya dekat dengan Ricard dan bisa saling menyukai satu sama lain.

"Apa kita bantu mereka? Bagaimana kalau pakai obat perangsang?"

Luhan mencubit perut Sehun karena usulan Suaminya itu "Jangan sekali-kali berani menaruh obat itu untuk anak Gadisku ataupun Ricard! Biarkan mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dengan tulus."

"Aww awww sayang sakit..." Sehun mengaduh dan memohon. ampun pada Istrinya.

Ia kan hanya memberi usulan, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?

Sehun bisa bernafas lega setelah Luhan melepaskan cubitan di perutnya. Ia mengelus perutnya dan merajuk pada Istrinya itu.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Ricard. Lelaki itu menaruh kepalanya di atas Bahu Baixian dan menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baixian yang tidak mengerti kenapa Ricard menghentikan ciuman mereka dan bahkan kembali merapihkan Pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ricard menggeleng. Berbohong tidak ada apa-apa, padahal ia baru saja di pergoki oleh Ibu dari Gadis yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya itu.

Ricard memang tak memberitahu Baixian. Kalau ia memberitahu Gadis itu, nanti Baixian pasti akan malu.

Ricard tersenyum dan merapihkan rambut Baixian yang acak-acakan. Serta merapihkan Pakaian Gadis itu.

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat nanti malam." Ricard mengelus Pipi Baixian "Untuk sekarang, bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?"

Tidak apa-apa kan kalaupun sekarang ia bermesraan dengan Baixian. Toh, Ibu dari Gadis itu juga sudah tahu kalau mereka dekat dan bahkan bukan hanya sekedar dekat.

"Apa suasana Hati _Oppa_ sedang tidak baik?" Tanya Baixian yang dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Ricard sedang tak baik-baik saja seperti kemarin siang "Apa semalam _Oppa_ bergadang?"

Baixian dapat melihat jika kantung mata Lelaki itu membesar. Kentara sekali jika Ricard semalam tidak tidur.

Tentu saja Lelaki itu tidak tidur.

Ia berpikir semalaman hanya untuk menentukan pilihan tentang rencana ia hari ini.

Ia akan membuat rencananya yang sudah ia susun sejak berada di Paris- menjadi kenyataan. Ricard akan membunuh Park Yoochun malam ini.

Ia sudah menentukan pilihan. Dan pilihannya adalah tetap membalaskan dendamnya.

Mengenai Baixian, ia hanya harus menyembunyikan semua ini dari Gadis itu. Jadi dengan begitu ia tak akan kehilangan Gadis itu.

Kalaupun suatu saat nanti Gadis itu tahu, yang harus ia lakukan adalah memberikan penjelasan pada Gadis itu.

"Aku bergadang karena tak bisa tidur. Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, tapi aku tahu kau pasti tak akan mau."

Baixian merona mendengar ucapan Ricard.

Jantungnya tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Berdetak kencang sampai membuat ia menjadi salah tingkah.

Ricard tersenyum melihat Baixian yang malu-malu. Ia akhirnya membawa Baixian untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk mengunci kamarnya itu.

Ia tak ingin kembali di pergoki orang lain lagi.

Ricard memeluk Baixian yang diam saja saat ia peluk.

"...Kita... Kita ini ... " Baixian ragu untuk menanyakan status hubungan mereka.

Ricard yang mengerti ke arah mana ucapan Baixian, memilih untuk membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Ia bukan tak suka Baixian membahas tentang status mereka. Dan ia rasa, mereka tak perlu mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

Dengan sikap dan perlakuannya pada Gadis itu, bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?

"... Tak semuanya harus di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kau harus mengerti arti dari semua ini. Dan jika aku mengacuhkan mu, itu bukan berarti aku tak perduli padamu. Ada kalanya, aku tak ingin berbagi semua masalahku denganmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau ikut memikirkan masalahku. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Ricard yang membuat Baixian hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengerti.

Baixian terdiam cukup lama. Membalas pelukan Ricard sesekali diam-diam menatap Lelaki itu. Ia hanya ingin sebuah status yang jelas.

Ia juga sih, tidak semua harus di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Baixian cukup mengerti dengan sikap Lelaki itu padanya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tak suka jika Ricard sudah mengacuhkannya. Lelaki itu sangat menyebalkan jika sudah mengacuhkannya.

Mereka berdua berbaring sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Baixian dengan tak tahu malunya menyusup kedalam dekap hangat Ricard. Membuat Ricard semakin memeluknya erat.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar, jika ia memiliki banyak tugas Kuliah yang belum ia selesaikan.

Gadis itu lantas bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur Ricard "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas Kuliahku." Ucapnya dan segera beranjak turun dari atas tempat tidur Ricard.

Ricard ingin mencegah Gadis itu agar tak pergi, namun Baixian sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya.

Ceklek

Baixian kembali membuka pintu kamar Ricard sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Lelaki itu.

"Nanti malam, masuk saja ke kamarku jika _Oppa_ tidak bisa tidur! Tempat tidurku luas dan cukup untuk dua orang." Setelahnya Gadis itu menutup kembali pintu kamar Ricard.

Di dalam kamar, Ricard menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar ajakan Baixian.

Jadi, ia boleh tidur dengan Gadis itu?

Maksudnya, tidur dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Hanya tidur, tak melakukan hal lain selain tidur.

-o0o-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam ketika Baixian keluar dari kamarnya untuk turun dan mengambil air minum. Mengerjakan tugas Kuliah yang sedikit membuatnya kecapean dan juga kehausan.

Ia minum banyak dan membawa serta sebotol air minum yang akan ia bawa ke kamar.

Namun ketika melihat pintu ruangan kerja Ayahnya terbuka, ia mendekat ke sana untuk sekedar melihat Ayahnya yang mungkin saja tengah bekerja.

Dan saat ia mengintip, ternyata ada Ibunya juga disana. Mereka berdua tampak tengah mengobrol hal yang begitu serius.

Luhan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang kerja Sehun.  
Sehun sendiri melihat-lihat berkas Perusahaan.

"Mengenai Ricard... Bagaimana kalau besok, kita beritahu dia perihal kedua orangtua nya?" Luhan mengusulkan untuk segera memberitahu Ricard perihal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih hidup.

Sehun mengangguk "Kita beritahu secepatnya sebelum anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kendali! Lebih baik dia segera tahu jika kedua orangtua nya selama ini masih hidup."

Maksud Sehun adalah, sebelum Ricard kembali mencelakakan Kakek kandungnya. Sehun sudah dapat menebak jika yang mencuri data perusahaan Park pastilah Ricard yang ingin membuat Park Yoochun jatuh bangkrut.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menyetujui.

Mereka akan memberitahu Ricard besok. Semoga saja mereka tidak akan terlambat untuk memberitahukan kebenaran mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada Ricard.

Baixian yang mendengar kebenaran itu, sontak terkejut dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja itu setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Orangtua Ricard masih hidup?"

Luhan dan Sehun sontak menoleh kala mendengar seseorang berbicara. Dan kedua orang itu menatap Baixian dengan wajah terkejut.

Luhan menarik Baixian dan meminta anak itu untuk tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Jangan beritahu Ricard, biar _Mom_ dan _Daddy_ yang memberitahunya!"

Baixian mengangguk dan menatap Ibunya "Jadi benar, kalau kedua orangtua Ricard masih hidup? _Uncle_ Chanyeol dan _Aunty_ Baek masih Hidup?"

Kedua mata Baixian sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia jelas senang mendengar kabar itu. Itu kabar yang sangat membahagiakan.

Ricard pasti akan senang dan bahagia jika tahu kalau kedua orangtua nya masih hidup. Lelaki itu tidak akan lagi sedih karena kehilangan kedua orangtua nya.

"Iya sayang! _Aunty_ Xiumin yang menyelamatkan mereka berdua." Luhan memeluk Baixian saat melihat Gadis itu hendak menumpahkan Air Matanya.

Anak Gadisnya tahu bagaimana ia, Suaminya, dan semua teman dekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu kehilangan. Bahkan Sehun dan Luhan masih merasa kehilangan sebelum akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata kedua orang itu masih hidup dan selamat dari kecelakaan tragis yang mereka alami 19 tahun yang lalu.

"_Mommy_ harus segera memberitahu Ricard. Dia... Dia sangat terpuruk _Mom_!" Pinta Baixian dan Luhan mengangguk.

Yeah, mereka harus memberitahukannya segera.

"Baixian mau kembali ke kamar." Baixian melepas pelukannya "Tugas kuliah Baixian belum selesai." dan Baixian -pun kembali naik ke lantas atas untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia masuk dan menghela nafas panjang. Tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengar kabar dari Ibunya jika orangtua Ricard masih hidup.

Baixian ingin kembali mengerjakan tugas Kuliahnya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar Ricard terbuka. Karena penasaran, Baixian mengintip untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan Ricard.

Dan ia melihat jika Lelaki itu sepertinya akan pergi seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi sore.

Baixian penasaran kemana perginya Ricard malam-malam begini.

Jadi, dengan rasa penasaran dan keberanian yang tinggi, Gadis itu mengikuti Ricard dari belakang. Membuntuti Lelaki itu yang kemudian pergi ke Garasi Mobil.

Baixian berhenti sebentar kala Ricard membuka bagasi belakang Mobilnya dan melihat sesuatu disana yang tidak sempat Baixian lihat.

Setelah memastikan sesuatu, Ricard menutup bagasi belakang Mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kemudi.

Saat itulah Baixian ikut masuk. Gadis itu menyelinap masuk dan bersembunyi di Kursi belakang Mobil Lelaki itu.

Karena keadaan gelap, Ricard tidak sadar jika Baixian ikut masuk ke dalam Mobil dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kala ia berhasil masuk ke dalam Mobil Ricard. Mobil melaju dengan cukup kencang. Baixian masih diam disana, sampai akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian ia pun berniat untuk memberitahu Ricard jika sebenarnya ia ada disana.

Baixian hendak mengejutkan Ricard, namun gerakannya terhenti kala mendengar Ricard menelpon seseorang dan berkata sesuatu yang sangat jelas sampai membuat Baixian terkejut dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku akan membunuh Park Yoochun malam ini Jaehyun!"

Ricard memberitahu Jaehyun tentang rencananya malam ini, jika ia akan membunuh Kakeknya sendiri.

_"Yakk bodoh! Kau akan mendapat masalah besar jika melakukannya! Ricard, dia Kakek kandungmu jika kau lupa!"_ Jaehyun mencoba untuk mencegah meskipun ia tahu jika itu percuma saja.

Ricard tak akan mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak perduli meskipun dia Kakek kandungku. Dia sudah membunuh kedua orangtua ku, jadi sudah sepantasnya dia juga ikut mati. Neraka siap menerima Park Yoochun, jadi biar aku buat dia secepatnya pergi ke Neraka!"

Setelahnya ia memutus panggilan telepon itu dan kembali menekan pedal Gas. Membuat Mobilnya melesat di jalan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ricard tidak tahu jika seseorang tengah terdiam syok karena mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon.

Meski bergetar ketakutan, tapi Baixian tak berniat memberitahu Ricard jika ia ada disana. Justru ia berniat untuk menggagalkan rencana Lelaki itu.

Jadi, Baixian terus diam disana. Berjongkok di belakang kursi yang Ricard duduki. Menunggu Lelaki itu sampai di tempat tujuan, dan ia akan ikut masuk untuk menggagalkan rencana Ricard.

Jantung Baixian semakin berdetak semakin cepat kala merasakan Mobil yang dikendarai Ricard berhenti di suatu tempat.

Ia yakin jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mungkin ini adalah rumah kediaman keluarga Park. Mengingat Ricard akan melakukan pembunuhan pada Kakeknya sendiri, Park Yoochun.

Baixian ikut turun setelah Ricard turun membawa serta dua buah Pistol kecil yang ternyata Lelaki itu simpan di bagasi belakang Mobilnya.

Meski takut, Baixian membuntuti Ricard dari kejauhan. Tak membuat jarak mereka dekat karena ia takut ketahuan sudah mengikuti Lelaki itu.

Dan Baixian kebingungan ketika Ricard memanjat Dingding tembok rumah keluarga Park.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa ia juga harus memanjat tembok itu?

Astaga.

Dengan sudah payah, Baixian memanjat dingding tembok pagar itu. Untungnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Hah hah hah... Ini gila! Seharusnya aku masuk lewat depan saja tadi!" Gerutunya karena dengan bodohnya ia mengikuti jejak Ricard yang memanjat tembok pagar.

Baixian melihat sekelilingnya. Dan bergerak untuk mencari jalan bekas Ricard masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

Ia harus segera masuk sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya tadi aku beritahu dia saja kalau orangtua nya masih hidup!" Baixian kembali merutuk akan kebodohannya.

Sekarang, kemana ia harus mencari keberadaan Ricard di dalam rumah itu.

"Kakek Park! Aku harus menemukan Kakek Park seger...a!" Baixian mematung di tempatnya kala mendengar bunyi dentuman keras dari lantai dua rumah itu.

Ia yang takut Ricard telah melakukan sesuatu, lantas segera berlari ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Kenapa rumah sebesar ini tak memiliki penjaga sih!"

Iyah, Baixian juga merasa heran kenapa Park Yoochun tak menempatkan beberapa penjaga atau pembantu dirumahnya.

Jawabannya, karena Park Yoochun ingin sendiri. Ia meminta anak buah dan pembantu yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk pulang ketika malam hari, dan kembali lagi bekerja di rumahnya ketika siang hari.

Baixian berlari dan mencari cari ruangan asal suara itu berasal.

Dan saat menemukan salah satu ruangan terbuka dengan lampu yang menyala, ia berlari untuk segera masuk kedalam sana.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat!"

-o0o-

Ricard tersenyum tipis saat ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah Kakeknya.

Ia bergerak cepat untuk menemukan keberadaan Kakeknya setelah sebelumnya ia menyiapkan dua Pistol yang akan ia gunakan malam ini.

Satu Pistol untuk membunuh Park Yoochun, dan Pistol satu lagi untuk kemudian ia simpan bersama mayat Park Yoochun dirumah itu.

Salah satu dari Pistol itu ia beli atas nama Park Yoochun. Jadi jika nanti mayat Park Yoochun ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan tertembak di bagian Kepala, Polisi akan mengatakan jika itu adalah kasus bunuh diri. Karena ada jejak pembelian senjata api Pistol yang dibeli oleh Park Yoochun seminggu yang lalu.

Sempurna. Ricard akan tertawa gembira jika rencananya berhasil.

Lelaki itu sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Keadaan rumah yang tamaram, membuat Ricard leluasa bergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari Park Yoochun.

Meski begitu, ia tetap waspada.

Dan saat ia menemukan Park Yoochun yang tengah berada di salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai dua, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan berdiri dibelakang Kakeknya yang masih tak sadar jika ia ada disana.

"Apa yang tengah kau renungkan, Kakek?!" Panggil Ricard yang berhasil membuat Park Yoochun sontak berbalik meski sulit karena Lelaki Tua itu duduk diatas Kursi roda.

Park Yoochun tentu saja terkejut ketika melihat Ricard, yang ia tahu adalah anak Johnny- tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah Pistol di tangan anak muda itu.

"Ricard Seo? Kau..."

"Haruskah aku memperkenalkan siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya?" Ricard berjalan-jalan di kamar itu.

Sepertinya ia tahu siapa pemilik kamar itu.

Ayahnya. Kamar itu milik Ayahnya. Foto Ayahnya terpampang disalah satu sudut kamar itu. Begitu besar, hampir menyamai tinggi badannya.

".. Kau pasti tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya kan?" Ricard kembali menatap Park Yoochun yang masih memperhatikannya ".. Kenalkan Kakek, namaku Ricard Lie. Aku anak tunggal dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku Cucumu, Kakek."

Park Yoochun terkejut, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna dan mungkin bisa saja meloncat keluar.

".. K-kau... Kau Cucuku?" Tanya-nya dengan susah payah, sebelah tangannya memegangi Dadanya yang mendadak saja Jantung-nya terasa sakit.

".. HAHAHAHA!" Ricard tertawa sarkas ".. Senang bertemu denganku, Kakek?" Ricard tersenyum licik sebelum kemudian menatap foto Park Yoochun yang ada di kamar itu..

Kamar itu milik Chanyeol, tentu saja akan ada foto Park Yoochun. Chanyeol yang menyimpan sendiri foto itu dulu sebelum ia pergi dari rumahnya.

Ricard mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya, sebelum kemudian melihat Park Yoochun yang ingin tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya seakan meminta Ricard untuk memeluknya.

"... Tapi maaf Kakek," senyum Park Yoochun hilang saat Ricard menatapnya begitu tajam, tak bersahabat. Tatapan yang ditujukan seseorang saat menatap musuhnya.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membuatmu bahagia karena bertemu denganku." Ricard mengangkat foto Park Yoochun dan mengarahkan Pistolnya ke foto itu "...Aku kesini, untuk membalaskan Dendam atas kematian kedua orangtua ku!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ricard menembak foto itu sampai hancur lebur dan bahkan pecahan kaca-nya ada yang melukai tangannya.

Untuk saja pecahannya tak ada yang melukai wajahnya.

Park Yoochun terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Menatap Cucu kandungnya yang datang membawa Pistol dan mengatakan akan membunuhnya.

"... Aku akan mengirimmu ke Neraka, Kakek!" Lagi, Ricard tertawa setelah mengatakan itu.

Kemudian, mengarahkan Pistolnya ke arah Park Yoochun tapi sebelum ia menarik pelatuk Pistolnya, tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang langsung berdiri didepan Lelaki Tua itu.

Seseorang yang tak ia harapkan ada disana. Seseorang yang tak ia duga akan menyaksikan aksi pembunuhannya pada Kakeknya sendiri.

Ia jelas sangat terkejut. Rasanya Langit seakan runtuh menimpa tubuhnya saat menyaksikan orang yang ia cintai, berdiri di depannya dengan berani dan menghalangi niatnya untuk membunuh Park Yoochun.

Baixian, Gadis itu dengan nafas terengah, berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dengan kedua sudut matanya yang terlihat basah.

Seharusnya Baixian takut ketika seseorang menodongkan Pistol padanya. Seharusnya ia berdoa pada Tuhan dan meminta keselamatan untuk dirinya saat ini.

Seharusnya ia tak ikut campur dengan urusan orang sampai membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan terlentang melindungi orang yang ada di belakangnya.

Seharusnya...

"Tidak _Oppa_ ... Jangan lakukan ini! Turunkan Pistol nya, _Oppa_!"

Baixian merasa harus melakukan itu ketika di depan sana, Ricard menodongkan Pistolnya untuk membunuh orang lain.

Ia merasa harus menghentikan kegilaan Ricard sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Ricard menjadi seorang Pembunuh.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur!" Ricard menurunkan Pistolnya untuk melihat Peluru yang ada disana, ia kemudian mengokang Pistolnya sekali lagi "Menyingkir dari sana Baixian!"

Meskipun ia terkejut, namun ia tak harus merasa jika kehadiran Baixian akan mempersulitnya untuk membunuh Park Yoochun.

Baixian menggeleng, ia masih berdiri disana tanpa berniat menyingkir ataupun menghindar.

"Aku tidak main-main, jadi segera menyingkir dari sana sebelum ..." Ricard menatap Gadis itu dengan tajam "Sebelum aku menembak mu sekalian bersama Bedebah itu!"

Ricard terkesiap dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berani menarik Pelatuk Pistolnya dan menembak Baixian. Bagaimana mungkin ia sekejam itu mencelakai orang yang di cintai-nya.

Ia mungkin akan kembali terpuruk seperti saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtua-nya jika ia berani menembak Baixian, dan membuat Gadis itu berada dalam bahaya.

Ia akan jatuh ke dasar Jurang jika ia berani melakukan itu. Dan Bunuh diri mungkin yang akan ia lakukan jika ia sampai membuat Baixian meninggal Dunia karena perbuatannya.

"Kumohon _Oppa_! Hentikan semua ini... Apa _Opp_a tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Oppa?" Baixian terus mencoba membujuk Ricard untuk membuang dan menyimpan Pistolnya.

Mungkin, Ricard bisa mengalah jika ia terus membujuknya. Mungkin...

Baixian berani membahayakan dirinya sendiri, karena hanya ialah yang saat ini bisa menghentikan kegilaan Ricard.

Di rumah itu, hanya ada mereka bertiga. Jika bukan ia yang menghentikan Ricard saat ini, siapa lagi?

"Apa kau ingin aku mati dan menyusul kedua orangtua-ku? Begitu?" Ricard menurunkan Pistolnya untuk tertawa sebentar dan menatap remeh Baixian.

"Tidak _Oppa_! Maksudku, orangtua _Opp_a masih hidup! Ayah dan Ibuku juga sudah tahu, _Opp_a bisa menanyakannya pada mereka jika _Oppa tak_ percaya padaku!"

Ricard kembali tertawa.

Sungguh menyebalkan mendengar Baixian yang mencoba membujuknya dengan cara yang paling Ricard benci. Berbohong.

"Apa kau bersekongkol dengan orang itu? Kau berani berbohong padaku hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang itu?" Ricard kembali menodongkan Pistolnya ke arah Baixian.

Baixian menggeleng lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia jelas sangat ketakut'tan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Ricard akan berani melakukan semua ini.

Ricard, tak akan menembaknya kan?

"Sekarang cepat menyingkir sebelum aku benar-benar menarik Pelatuk Pistol ini dan membunuhmu bersama orang itu!"

Ricard merasakan Jantungnya seakan berhenti di tempat. Kedua matanya memerah seakan hendak menangis. Dan raut wajah ketakut'tan Baixian semakin membuat Hati Ricard bimbang.

Betapa kejamnya ia saat ini dengan mengancam orang yang ia cintai, hanya karena ingin membalas dendam pada seseorang.

Tidak

Sebenarnya Ricard sama sekali tak berniat menodongkan Pistolnya pada Baixian.

Lelaki itu jelas menodongkan Pistolnya pada orang yang ada dibelakang Baixian, Kakeknya sendiri- Park Yoochun.

Park Yoochun terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Gadis itu.

Ia tidak salah dengar. Gadis itu baru saja mengatakan jika Chanyeol masih hidup. Dan Baekhyun juga masih hidup.

Dia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Tuhan begitu baik membuat anak dan menantunya selamat. Ia senang mendengar kabar itu.

Sekarang, ia juga sadar jika mungkin ia harus Mati untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Tapi tidak di tangan Cucu nya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan Cucunya menjadi seorang Pembunuh. Tak akan.

"Menyingkirlah Nak! Biarkan Cucuku melihat sendiri bagaimana aku mati!" Park Yoochun bergerak untuk berpindah tempat agar Ricard bisa melihatnya.

Park Yoochun mengambil sebuah Pistol yang ada di saku Pakaiannya.

Sebenarnya tanpa Ricard datang untuk membunuhnya, Park Yoochun sudah berniat untuk Bunuh diri dengan menembak dirinya sendiri di depan Foto Chanyeol yang ia simpan di kamar Chanyeol.

Ia sudah memiliki Pistol itu selama hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Ia sudah berkali-kali berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

".. Kau tak perlu menjadi seorang Pembunuh hanya untuk melihatku mati Nak! Aku sudah berniat pergi ke Neraka tanpa harus kau yang membunuhku." Park Yoochun meneteskan air matanya ".. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Cucu-ku yang ternyata begitu tampan seperti Ayahnya. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu Nak! Terimakasih sudah memanggilku Kakek. Aku senang mendengarnya." Lelaki Tua itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk Pistol yang ada di tangannya "... Sekarang, aku akan pergi dengan tenang dan bahagia."

"TIDAK!" teriakan Baixian teredam oleh suara tembakan yang terdengar di kamar itu.

DOR

Darah mengalir mengotori lantai kamar. Suara dentuman dua benda yang beradu terdengar saat Pistol yang di pegang Park Yoochun terjatuh.

Baixian yang syok, jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas setelah menyaksikan semuanya ini.

Seseorang yang menyimpan dendam, hidupnya tak akan pernah tenang karena dendam itu.

Lebih baik memaafkan dibanding membalas dendam.

Karena, sekalipun dendam itu sudah terbalas, rasa puas yang dirasakan itu hanya akan bersifat sementara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**Enak kan kalau TBC pas adegan menegangkan. Biar kayak orang-orang gitu, TBC nya pas adegan menegangkan wkwkwk.**

**Ini 5k lebih loh. Udah cukup lah ya Ehhehee.**

**Ff ini memang lebih fokus ke balas dendam Ricard daripada ke hal romantis.**

**Jadi, yang berharap moment Baixian dan Ricard, jadi ya cuma segitu gitu aja wkwkwk. ****️****️ **


	10. Love and Revenge CH 10

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

.

.  
.

Park Yoochun hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya. Ia masih di kamar milik Chanyeol yang ada di rumahnya.

Ia hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan kejam dari Cucu nya.

Tak kejam menurutnya. Karena disini, ialah orang yang begitu kejam. Ia tak menyalahkan tindakan Ricard yang hendak membunuhnya. Karena bagaimanapun, Ricard seorang korban disini.

Korban kejahatan yang sudah ia perbuat di masa lalu.

Bagaimana kejamnya ia dulu. Ia mencelakai Orang tua dari anak itu. Mencelakai anaknya dan membuat Cucu-nya itu tumbuh dewasa tanpa kehadiran kedua orangtua nya.

Cucu-nya sendiri tak menganggapnya. Cucu-nya sendiri hendak membunuhnya jika orang lain tidak datang untuk mencegahnya. Dan semua ini Karma untuk Park Yoochun karena dulu sudah berbuat sangat jahat pada Anak dan menantunya sendiri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Yoochun membawa Kursi roda yang ia duduki mendekat ke tempat foto Chanyeol berada. Ia mengelus foto itu, bersama dengan itu air matanya jatuh.

Ia menangis seraya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang ada di dalam sebuah foto besar yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Sebenarnya foto itu ada dua.

Tangan Pria Tua itu bergerak untuk menggeser foto Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya terpampanglah foto lain yang ternyata adalah foto milik Baekhyun. Dengan ukuran yang sama besarnya dengan foto milik Chanyeol.

Dia sengaja mencetak foto keduanya dan menyimpannya di kamar itu. Park Yoochun tak berani melihat foto Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah yang besar dalam dirinya semakin menyeruak ketika ia melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Ia semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Pria Tua itu semakin menangis tersedu-sedu. Melupakan rasa sakit di tangannya yang terluka. Darah masih keluar dari tangannya. Namun ia menghiraukannya begitu saja.

Ia mengingat jelas ucapan Baixian, anak dari Sehun dan Luhan yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol masih hidup. Namun ia belum menanyakan kebenaran perkataan Gadis cantik yang memiliki wajah nyaris sama dengan wajah menantunya.

Ia tak perlu melakukan itu, karena ia yakin sekalipun ia memohon pada Sehun dan Luhan untuk yang sebenarnya- mereka tak akan memberitahu kenyataannya. Ia cukup sadar jika di masa lalu, ia orang yang begitu jahat sampai membuat anaknya sendiri kecelakaan.

Tangisan itu semakin terdengar kencang. Tangisan seorang Ayah yang merindukan buah Hatinya.

Tangisan seorang Ayah yang kerap terdengar hampir setiap malam ketika Park Yoochun masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, Chanyeol. Pria itu menangisi nasib dirinya sendiri. Dan menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah berbuat jahat pada anaknya sendiri.

Seperti malam-malam lain selama hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Ia sangat ingin segera meninggalkan Dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi, Ricard kini melarangnya untuk melakukan tindakan Bunuh diri karena Ricard ingin ia melihat Anak, Menantu dan Cucu-nya berkumpul kembali.

Dan tentu saja tanpa dirinya ikut berkumpul bersama mereka.

-o0o-

Ricard bermaksud menembak Pistol yang di pegang Park Yoochun sebelum pelatuk Pistol itu berhasil di tarik. Tapi karena pergerakan tangan Park Yoochun yang sedikit gemetar membuat tembakan Ricard meleset dan sedikit melukai Tangan Park Yoochun.

Meski tak sampai menghilangkan Jari tangan Park Yoochun, tapi Peluru yang ia tembakan dari Pistolnya berhasil menggores telapak Tangan Park Yoochun. Darah mengalir membasahi Lantai kamar itu ketika Tangan Yoochun terluka.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Ricard menatapnya geram penuh kebencian. Mengutuk tindakan yang di lakukan Kakeknya itu.

Ricard menyimpan Pistolnya, mengambil Pistol milik Yoochun juga. Lelaki itu berdiri tegap di depan Kakeknya yang masih menunduk memperhatikan luka di tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati Pak Tua!" Ricard berbicara seraya menatapnya dengan tajam "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu lagi!" Ricard kemudian mendekati Baixian untuk membawa Baixian "Kematian mu hanya boleh terjadi karena dua hal. Mati di tanganku, atau mati sendiri karena penyakitmu!" Ricard masih disana untuk kembali mengatakan kata-kata kejam pada Kakeknya sendiri "... Jika benar kedua orangtua ku masih hidup, kau harus melihat betapa bahagia nya kami saat nanti kami bisa berkumpul kembali. Tapi saat itu terjadi, kau hanya bisa melihat kami dari jauh. Karena aku tak pernah membiarkan kedua orangtua ku harus kembali bertemu dengan orang jahat sepertimu!"

Ricard hendak menarik Baixian yang terduduk lemas karena melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan Park Yoochun. Namun Ricard sadar jika Gadis itu mungkin saja syok, terlihat dari kedua Mata Baixian yang menatap kosong Darah yang mengotori Lantai.

Akhirnya ia membawa Baixian dengan mengangkat tubuh itu ala _bridal_.

Baixian yang masih syok hanya diam ketika Ricard membawanya dan bahkan tak sadar ketika mereka sudah keluar dari Rumah Keluarga Park. Ia masih diam bahkan saat Ricard mendudukkan dirinya di dalam Mobil Lelaki itu, ia belum sadar.

Ia baru sadar jika ia sudah tak lagi berada di dalam rumah Park Yoochun ketika Ricard menyalakan Mobilnya dan menjauhi rumah besar itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf!" Ricard berkata lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak sadar jika semenjak meninggalkan Mansion Sehun, diam-diam Baixian ikut di dalam Mobilnya.

Bodoh.

Ia merutuk dalam Hati karena kebodohannya. Ia bodoh membiarkan Baixian melihat semuanya dan bahkan menjadi saksi ketika dirinya hendak membunuh Kakeknya sendiri.

Ricard mencengkram kemudi Stir Mobilnya. Mereka tak saling bicara, Baixian yang kaget memilih diam dan tak menimpali ucapan Ricard.

Ricard pikir, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Ia akan menyembunyikan fakta ini dari Baixian jika ia memang membalas dendam pada Kakeknya dan bahkan akan membunuh Kakeknya. Tapi semua tak berjalan lancar dan bahkan Baixian menyaksikan sendiri saat-saat ia menjadi orang jahat yang membunuh Kakek Kandungnya sendiri.

Ia tak berharap banyak. Baixian sudah pasti akan kecewa padanya karena apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Kakeknya sendiri.

Ia tak akan memaksa jika memang Baixian akan menjauhinya. Tapi mungkin untuk yang kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Ricard akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama ketika ia kehilangan kedua orangtua nya.

Ricard membawa Mobilnya kembali ke Mansion Sehun. Lalu ia menurunkan Baixian disana.

"Masuklah! Sudah malam, kau harus segera tidur!" Lelaki itu hendak mencium Dahi Baixian, namun ketika ia mendekati Baixian, Gadis itu sudah lebih dulu bergerak mundur menjauhinya.

Penolakan. Ricard sadar jika Baixian mungkin saja takut padanya setelah apa yang di lihat Gadis itu. Baixian jelas menolaknya.

Baixian tercekat. Ia tak sadar ketika ia bergerak mundur menjauhi Ricard. Ia hanya masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jadi ketika Ricard bergerak untuk mendekat, otomatis ia menjauh karena sedikit takut.

Meski ia tahu jika Ricard tak akan mungkin menyakitinya.

Ricard tersenyum tipis. Tersenyum meremehkan dirinya sendiri karena Baixian kini menolak dirinya. Bahkan Gadis itu enggan untuk ia sentuh saja. Ricard menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke dalam Mobilnya. Sebelum pergi dari sana, ia memandang Baixian yang juga menatapnya.

"Mungkin ini akhirnya!" gumam Ricard kemudian hendak kembali menginjak pedal Gas Mobilnya, sebelum kemudian ia juga menekan pedal Rem secara bersamaan.

Ia tak tahu kapan, yang jelas ia begitu kaget kala Baixian sudah berdiri di depan Mobilnya. Gadis itu mencoba menghalanginya agar tak pergi dari sana.

Ricard turun untuk bertanya pada Baixian, namun ketika ia turun Baixian justru masuk kembali ke dalam Mobilnya. Ricard mengeryit, tak mengerti dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Baixian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ricard hendak kembali membuka pintu dan menurunkan Baixian, namun Gadis itu memegangi Pintu Mobilnya dari dalam agar tak bisa terbuka.

Ricard kembali masuk dan menatap Gadis itu. Menunggu penjelasan Baixian, kenapa Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam Mobilnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" Ujar Baixian yang menatap kedua Mata Ricard tanpa rasa takut seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau takut jika aku kembali ke rumah Pak Tua itu?" Ricard bertanya dengan sedikit menaikkan intonasi bicaranya "Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana, jadi sekarang turun dan masuklah ke dalam Rumah."

Baixian menggeleng dan mengunci Pintu Mobil Ricard "Pokoknya aku ikut denganmu!"

Ricard tak memberi jawaban selain menghela nafas jengah dan kemudian menjalankan Mobilnya meninggalkan Mansion Sehun.

Sepanjang jalan keduanya memilih diam seperti sebelumnya. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ditemani suara deru Mobil di jalanan yang masih ramai.

Mobil Ricard terparkir di Basemen bawah sebuah Gedung Apartemen. Dan Baixian ingat jika itu adalah Apertemen milik Ricard.

Baixian mengikuti Ricard yang berjalan keluar dari Mobil dan masuk ke dalam lift untuk bisa sampai ke lantai tempat Apartemen Lelaki itu berada. Baixian terus mengikuti Ricard bahkan sampai Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam Apartemennya.

_**BGM Crazy In Love - Ost Fifty Shades of Grey**_.

"_Ahhh_..!" Baixian terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah terpojok di tembok.

Ricard yang melakukannya. Lelaki itu mengurung tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya di pegang erat Lelaki itu. Baixian menatap Ricard yang menatapnya dalam diam.

".. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau tidak takut padaku?" Tatapan tajam itu Ricard berikan "... Aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena kau sudah menyaksikan semuanya. Dan seharusnya, kau sudah aku lenyapkan!" Ricard mencoba menakuti Baixian meski sebenarnya ia tak akan pernah berani melakukan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Gadis itu.

Ketika Hati-nya menginginkan Baixian tetap bersamanya, namun ia justru mencoba Gadis itu menjauhinya. Ricard hanya tak ingin jika niatnya untuk membalas dendam, harus ia urungkan hanya karena kehadiran Gadis itu dalam hidupnya.

Ia tak ingin Baixian menjadi penghalang ia untuk membunuh Park Yoochun. Walau sebenarnya itu sudah terjadi. Baixian sudah berhasil membuat ia gagal membunuh Park Yoohun.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Gadis itu saat dirumah Kakeknya, ia begitu membencinya. Ia benci jika Baixian berbohong hanya agar ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Park Yoochun.

Bukannya takut karena di ancam akan di bunuh, Gadis itu justru mencium Ricard sampai membuat Ricard memundurkan wajahnya yang semula begitu dekat dengan wajah Gadis itu.

"Aku tidak takut padamu! Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu. Karena aku percaya kau tak akan berani menyakitiku!" Baixian ingin kembali mencium bibir Ricard, namun Lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih mencium bibir Baixian.

Baixian merasa tubuhnya terangkat saat Ricard mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuat kedua Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Lelaki itu. Kedua tangannya juga melingkar erat di leher Lelaki itu. Ricard membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar di Apartemen Lelaki itu.

Keduanya sempat mengakhiri ciuman itu untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Baixian sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh Ricard yang menindihnya. Mereka kemudian menatap satu sama lain cukup lama. Seolah menyelami kedua Mata masing-masing. Mencari-cari sesuatu untuk meyakinkan keduanya.

Ciuman itu kembali terjalin. Ricard menekan bibir Baixian dengan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya melumatnya dengan liar dan kasar secara bersamaan. Lidahnya menyusup lebih jauh seolah mengabsen gigi Baixian satu persatu.

Di sela-sela ciuman itu, tangan Ricard bergerak masuk ke dalam pakaian Baixian. Dan Baixian melengkungkan tubuhnya saat tangan Ricard membuka Pakaian yang ia pakai lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Baixian mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengigit Bibirnya karena gugup.

Baixian bimbang.

Apakah ia harus membiarkan Ricard melakukan apa yang ingin Lelaki itu lakukan?

Atau ia harus mencegah Ricard melakukan hal yang lebih jauh karena ia tak boleh membuat Ibunya kecewa jika ia sampai melepaskan semuanya untuk Lelaki itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?" Ricard membuka Bra Baixian, sampai kedua Payudara indah itu terpampang di depan kedua matanya.

Baixian tak menjawab, ia masih bingung.

Di samping itu, ia begitu menikmati semua sentuhan yang di lakukan Ricard.

Baixian hanya Gadis berumur 19 tahun yang masihlah belum terlalu tahu mengenai urusan ranjang. Meski beberapa kali ia sering menonton film romantis yang menampilkan adegan ranjang.

Diciumnya sekali lagi bibir Baixian. Ciumannya kemudian beralih turun ke dagu sebelum akhirnya jatuh turun ke leher jenjang Baixian yang harum. Ciuman itu semakin bergerak turun dan berhenti di kedua payudara Baixian yang berisi.

"..A-aku.. _Ahhh_ ..." Desah Baixian mengalun merdu saat tangan Ricard meremas, dan mengelus lembut Payudaranya yang sudah tak terbalut benang sehelai-pun.

Wajah Ricard kembali bergerak untuk menghisap puting Payudara Baixian yang telah mengeras karena tegang.

Ricard semakin bergairah. Ricard kembali mencium bibir Baixian yang berhasil menaikkan libidonya. Menekan bibir Baixian dengan bibirnya. Ricard memainkan perannya sebagai seorang _dominan. _Tangannya yang menganggur membelai payudara Baixian.

Tangannya yang lain menarik tengkuk Baixian untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baixian memejamkan kedua matanya saat Ricard mengelus kedua puncak payudaranya. Dan Baixian menggeliat karena semakin menipisnya jumlah oksigen di paru-parunya. Ricard yang sadar menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Bibir Baixian semakin merekah dan sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya.

".. Cantik." Ricard memuja kecantikan Baixian.

Ricard ingin kembali mencium Baixian sebelum sebuah panggilan Telepon telah lebih dulu mengganggu. Ricard memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar Teleponnya berbunyi, dan ia memilih untuk melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia mulai.

Tapi, ia tahu jika Telepon itu pastilah dari seseorang yang kerap mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"...Si Keparat Jaehyun..." umpat Ricard yang sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menelponnya sampai-sampai Telepon di Apartemennya juga berbunyi.

Ricard menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baixian yang setengah telanjang. Ia bangkit untuk mengangkat panggilan Telepon itu.

Dengan umpatan dan juga bentakan, Lelaki itu memarahi Jaehyun yang bahkan belum menyapa-nya.

"_Fuck_! Apa yang kau inginkan sialan?" Ricard menjauh dari Baixian, keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan Baixian menatapnya kebingungan.

_"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Aku hanya khawatir padamu karena kau tak ada kabar sejak dari rumah Kakekmu." _Jaehyun tak tahu jika Ricard sudah berada di Apartemennya sendiri karena Jaehyun belum sempat mengecek keberadaan Ricard.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku punya urusan penting, dan jangan sekali-kali kau menelpon lagi jika tidak ada urusan yang begitu penting!" Ricard mengakhiri panggilan Telepon itu.

Ia meremas kepalanya karena kesal. Pakaian yang ia kenakan ia buka karena merasakan udara yang terasa semakin panas.

Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas setelah apa yang ia lakukan dengan Baixian sebelumnya.

Ricard tak kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memilih duduk untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Nyaris saja ia menodai Baixian. Nyaris saja ia merenggut kesucian Gadis itu.

Niatnya, ia ingin menenangkan diri dan tak lagi melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai meski Kejantanannya sudah menegang sempurna. Ia bahkan menahan kesakitan karena harus menahan gairah.

Tapi dengan polosnya, Baixian justru menghampiri Ricard dan bertanya mengenai keadaannya.

"... _Oppa_, kau baik-baik saja?" Baixian menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sebelumnya di berikan Ricard.

Ricard mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Baixian. Dan ia tak menyangka jika Gadis itu tak kembali memakai Pakaiannya setelah ia tinggalkan sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Ricard bangkit untuk mengambil air minum.

Baixian mencekal tangan Lelaki itu ".. Aku tahu _Oppa_ tidak baik-baik saja! Bukankah, _Oppa _sebelumnya tengah bergairah?"

Lelaki itu mendekati Baixian. Tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah cantik Baixian dan mengangkatnya sampai wajah keduanya kembali berdekatan dan bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

".. Jika aku melanjutkannya, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti." Ricard mencium sudut bibir Baixian "Kau mau menerimanya jika kemungkinan nanti aku merusakmu?"

Baixian menatap kedua mata itu, diam ketika Ricad kembali mencium bibirnya. Tangannya semakin erat meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Haruskah ia melakukannya dengan Ricard? Haruskah mereka melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan?

-o0o-

Pagi itu Sehun dan Luhan begitu khawatir karena tak mendapati Baixian di kamarnya. Ia mencoba menelpon Ricard juga tak bisa tersambung. Ponsel Baixian sendiri Gadis itu tinggalkan di kamarnya.

"Coba hubungi Ricard lagi!" Luhan sendiri mencoba menelpon teman anak Gadisnya.

Setahu mereka, semalam anak Gadis nya itu kembali ke kamarnya setelah mereka mengobrol sebentar. Dan karena mereka berada di ruang Kerja yang kedap suara, jadi mereka tidak mendengar suara deru Mobil Ricard yang pergi keluar.

Semua pelayan yang ada dirumahnya juga akan kembali ke rumah dibelakang Mansion ketika malam hari. Jadi mereka jelas tak akan tahu jika majikan mereka pergi di tengah malam.

"Tersambung!" Sehun begitu lega ketika Teleponnya tersambung pada Ponsel Ricard ".. Ricard, kau berada dimana Nak? apa Baixian berasamamu? Dia tak ada di kamarnya pagi ini." Sehun langsung menanyakan Baixian karena begitu khawatirnya ia pada anak gadisnya.

Sementara itu orang yang di tanyai, masih diam dan belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Mungkin Ricard bingung harus menjawab apa.

Apa ia harus mengatakan jika mereka semalam pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan?

Ricard sendiri masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Baixian yang tidur di pelukannya dalam keadaan telanjang.

TELANJANG.

"... Eummm.. Baixian bersamaku _Appa_!" Ricard mengaku, dan berbicara dengan nada biasa. Mencoba untuk tidak gugup.

Jujur saja, gerakan Baixian yang kadang menyenggol pusat tubuhnya- membuat Ricard nyaris mendesah.

Hormon di pagi hari. Dan karenanya, sekarang ia jadi ingin melanjutkan yang semalam mereka lakukan.

Ricard masih menunggu Sehun memberi jawaban atas apa yang ia katakan. Namun yang selanjutnya ia dengar, membuat Ricard mengeryitkan kedua alisnya karena tak bisa membalas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun.

_".. Kalian ini! Appa pikir dia di culik." _Tawa Sehun terdengar cukup keras_ "Kalau begitu Appa titip Baixian. Mau kau apakan juga dia, sudah Appa izinkan. Jadi lakukan saja sesukamu!"_

Panggilan Telepon itu terputus dan Ricard di buat melongo setelahnya.

Apa maksudnya?

_'Mau kau apakan juga dia, sudah Appa izinkan.'_

Apa maksudnya, kalau Sehun sudah tahu jika mereka melakukan sesuatu hal yang sudah di luar batas?

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

Ricard menoleh untuk melihat Baixian yang ternyata sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ricard menyempatkan untuk mencium hidung Gadis itu lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk sejajar dengan wajah Baixian.

".. Ayahmu!"

Baixian yang terkejut sontak terbangun dari berbaringnya sampai membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya melorot. Gadis itu melotot dan menarik selimut itu untuk kembali menutupi tubuhnya.

Tangan Ricard ikut menarik selimut itu sampai akhirnya Baixian tak dapat menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Lelaki itu justru menarik Baixian kembali berbaring dengan ia yang menindih tubuh Gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana hmmmm?" Ricard mengelus wajah Baixian yang merona.

"Aku harus pulang _Ahjussi_!" Baixian kembali memanggil Ricard dengan panggilan sayangnya, _Ahjussi._

Ricard masih mengurung tubuh mungil itu di bawah tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimut yang menutup tubuh Baixian meski mati-matian Baixian mencoba mempertahankannya.

"Kenapa? Semalam kau bahkan tidur dalam keadaan telanjang dalam pelukanku. Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau memperlihatkannya lagi padaku?" Ricard tetap menarik selimut itu sampai akhirnya ia menang dan Baixian berteriak heboh.

"Hahaha!" Ricard tertawa keras lalu ia mencium bibir Baixian untuk menyalurkan Gairah yang menguasai dirinya pagi ini.

Ia sendiri memakai celana training panjang ketika semalam mereka tidur setelah ia memporak-porandakan pertahanan Baixian.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana semalam Baixian meneriakkan namanya dengan begitu keras ketika ia mencumbu Gadis itu. Padahal Ricard hanya memainkan lidahnya di pusat tubuh Gadis itu. Tapi Baixian mencapai orgasme begitu cepat hanya karena permainan lidahnya.

Mereka tak melanjutkan ke yang lebih jauh semalam. Karena Ricard masih menimbang apa ia akan melakukannya, atau tidak.

Ia memang ingin memasuki Gadis itu, ia ingin tubuhnya bisa menyatu dengan Gadis itu.

Tapi ia akan kembali berpikir panjang setelah merasa Kejantanannya tegang dan mengeras.

Ia tak ingin menyakiti Gadisnya. Jadi semalam ia memilih menuntaskan nya di kamar mandi.

Baixian melingkarnya tangannya ke leher Ricard dan tak lagi mencoba menutupi tubuhnya seperti sebelumnya.

Ia bahkan meremas rambut Ricard ketika ciuman Ricard perlahan turun ke leher, Dada, perut, dan sampai kembali di pusat tubuhnya yang ternyata...

".. Kau sudah basah!" Ricard berkata sebelum kemudian menjulurkan Lidahnya dan menggoda Baixian dengan mengobrak-abrik tubuh bagian selatan Gadis itu.

Kedua tangannya tanpa basa basi mulai merangsang Payudara Baixian.

"_Aahhh_!" Baixian beraksi dalam setiap sentuhan Ricard. Tubuhnya menggeliat dengan desahan kecil lolos di mulutnya.

Ricard mengulum senyum puas. Ia semakin bersemangat memainkan pusat tubuh Baixian. Lagi dan lagi dengan lidahnya yang bergerak cepat.

"_Aahhh... Ahjussi..."_

Mendengar panggilan itu, Ricard semakin gencar membuat Baixian pasrah dalam sentuhannya. Hingga akhirnya, Lima menit kemudian Baixian mendapat orgasme pertamanya di pagi hari ini.

Ricard menyesap cairan orgasme Baixian tanpa merasa jijik. Ia kemudian mencium bibir itu dan hendak menurunkan celana panjangnya untuk membebaskan Kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

Tapi ucapan Baixian mampu membuat gairah dalam diri Ricard seketika hilang dan berganti dengan rasa marah pada Gadis itu.

".. Bukankah _Oppa_ harus menemui kedua orangtua _Oppa_ hari ini?"

Baixian tak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu di saat-saat mereka hendak bercinta.

Semalam mereka tak jadi melakukannya juga karena ditambah alasan ini. Ricard sempat terlintas akan ucapan Gadis itu ketika ia menodongkan Pistol ke arah Park Yoochun.

Dan sekarang...

"Kebohongan apa yang tengah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bersikukuh jika kedua orangtua ku..."

Baixian mencekal tangan Lelaki itu ketika Ricard bergerak meninggalkan ia sendiri di atas tempat tidur Lelaki itu dengan keadaan telanjang.

"... Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. _Mom_ dan _Daddy_ yang memberitahuku!" Baixian melupakan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih bertelanjang.

Dan bahkan Gadis itu mengikuti Ricard yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan menyalakan Shower yang kemudian menyiram tubuh kekar Lelaki itu.

Baixian ikut bergabung dengan Ricard. Ia memeluk Ricard dan membiarkan tubuhnya ikut basah kuyup.

Biarkan saja, ini sudah siang dan seharusnya ia sudah mandi.

Ricard melepas pelukan Baixian dan mendorong tubuh Baixian ke tembok "Buktikan kalau memang kedua orangtua ku masih hidup. Katakan dimana kedua orangtua-ku?"

".. Rumah _Aunty_ Xiumin. _Aunty_ Baekhyun dan _Uncle_ Chanyeol berada disana. _Aunty_ Xiumin yang merawat mereka. Aku tak berbohong, percayalah padaku!"

Ricard memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar di Uji oleh Gadis itu. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Baixian?

Ia kesal, tapi ia juga bergairah pada Gadis itu.

Baixian tampak sexy. Gadis itu dalam keadaan telanjang, dipenuhi butiran air yang membasahi tubuhnya, semakin tambah sexy.

".. Berbaliklah!"

"Huh?"

Ricard langsung membalik tubuh Baixian dan tak membiarkan Gadis itu bertanya lebih jauh. Ia menurunkan tangannya untuk membelai Paha Baixian.

Tangan Ricard mulai bergarak aktif menuju bibir kewanitaan Gadis itu. Perlahan, ia memasukkan Jarinya ke dalam milik Baixian. Mengelusnya sebentar dan kemudian bermain sedikit liar dengan satu jari besarnya yang menerobos rapatnya milik Baixian.

"_Aahhh_!" Baixian menempelkan kedua tangannya pada dingding kamar mandi. Membiarkan Ricard menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

Ricard menarik Jarinya ketika merasa sudah tak bisa lagi menahan gairah yang menyeruak dalam dirinya. Ia melepas celananya, membebaskan Kejantanannya yang menegang dan keras menyentuh paha Baixian.

Ia kemudian merapatkan kaki Baixian dan memasukkan Kajantanan nya diantara kedua kaki Baixian.

Sudah ia katakan, jika ia tak akan menyakiti Baixian.

Dan jika dengan merusak Baixian akan menyakiti Gadis itu, maka Ricard memilih untuk sedikit bermain dengan Gadis itu tanpa merusaknya.

Ricard memompa _milikny_a. Bergerak dengan kecepatan cepat untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Ia merendahkan tubuh Baixian agar semakin menungging. Mempermudah ia untuk bergerak diantara celah kedua kaki Gadis itu.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dan menilin puting Payudara Baixian.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati detik demi detik ia menuntaskan hasratnya.

Tangan kanan Ricard ia gunakan untuk menggoda inti Baixian. Di samping ia mempercepat gerakannya, remasan di Payudara Baixian juga semakin keras.

Baixian menoleh ke belakang untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman panas penuh gairah.

Dan ketika bibir keduanya bertemu, mereka sudah tak lagi menghiraukan dimana mereka saat ini.

Ricard tak pernah membayangkan akan berani melakukan ini dengan Baixian.

Baixian Gadis pertama yang ia perlakukan se-intim ini sampai ia berani menelanjangi dan melakukan _foreplay _pada Gadis itu.

Rasanya memang begitu nikmat ketika gairahnya berhasil ia tertuntaskan dengan Baixian. Meskipun mereka hanya bermain seperti ini.

Mereka melakukan kegiatan itu selama hampi setengah jam lebih, sampai akhirnya Ricard menumpahkan spermanya bersama dengan Baixian yang kembali mendapatkan pelepasannya. Sperma Ricard membasahi paha Baixian dan sebagian ada yang mengotori dingding kamar mandi karena posisi mereka.

Keduanya terengah. Meraup udara dengan rakus dengan masih pada posisi semula. Ricard membalik tubuh Baixian lagi untuk mencium bibir Gadis itu.

".. J-jangan pernah berani melakukannya dengan orang lain. Kau mutlak hanya untukku." tegasnya sambil kembali mencium bibir Baixian dan membawa tubuh keduanya kembali kebawah shower.

Keduanya membilas tubuh mereka setelah melakukan beberapa adegan panas lain di dalam kamar mandi.

Hanya begitu saja, Ricard belum berani melakukan lebih. Mendadak ia menjadi pengecut karena tak ingin menyakiti gadisnya.

Padahal dengan bermain begitu saja, ia sudah merusak gadisnya.

Baixian mengenakan kemeja milik Ricard sambil menunggu Lelaki itu mengambil Pakaian yang sudah di pesan di salah satu butik dekat Apartemen.

Ia memilih membuat sarapan sambil menunggu Lelaki itu kembali. Meski hanya roti bakar dengan selai cokelat yang kini ia makan.

Padahal ia bisa saja memesan makanan di luar, tapi ia tak membawa Ponsel atau bahkan Dompet sekalipun.

Jadi, Baixian menunggu Ricard kembali seraya memakan roti yang ia buat sambil menonton Televisi.

Berita di Televisi tiba-tiba saja menampilkan Park Yoochun yang pagi ini, kembali di larikan ke rumah sakit setelah Pria Tua itu ditemukan Pingsan di rumahnya.

Baixian yang ingat kejadian semalam, jadi sedikit khawatir.

Pintu Apartemen terbuka, dan Baixian langsung mematikan Televisi karena takut jika Ricard akan kesal kalau melihat Kakeknya. Meski itupun hanya di Televisi.

"... Kau sudah sarapan?" Ricard yang membawa menu sarapan sedikit kecewa begitu melihat Baixian memakan sebuah roti.

"Aku lapar!" Namun Gadis itu tetap mengambil makanan yang dibawa Ricard.

Dan begitu gembira ketika melihat apa yang di bawa Lelaki itu.

"Sini! Kita sarapan dulu!" Ricard mengambil makanan itu dan membawanya ke meja makan. Baixian mengikuti dan duduk di samping Lelaki itu sambil menunggu Ricard menyiapkan sarapan yang di bawanya.

"... Akan ku antar kau pulang setelah makan!"

Ricard kembali berkata setelah mereka memulai sarapan mereka pagi ini.

Baixian menghentikan makan nya saat mendengar perkataan Lelaki itu.

"Bukankah kita akan pergi ke rumah _Aunty_ Xiumin?"

"Kau tak akan ikut! Aku sendiri yang akan kesana!"

Brakk

Ricard yang kaget hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok yang di pegang nya. Ia menoleh ke arah Baixian dan menelan saliva-nya begitu melihat tatapan tajam Gadis itu.

"Jika _Ahjussi_ tidak mau mengajakku, aku akan mengadukan Ahjussi pada _Daddy! _Aku akan memberitahu _Daddy_ kalau _Ahjussi _sudah memperkosaku."

Ricard tentu saja kaget dan tak terima atas tuduhan Gadis itu. Meski memang ia nyaris memperkosa Gadis itu.

"Aku tidak memperkosa mu!"

Bukannya sarapan, kini mereka justru malah bertengkar.

"_Ahjussi_ sudah menelanjangiku, _Ahjussi_ juga sudah orgasme karena ku. Karena Paha-ku maksudnya." Ralat Baixian "..Tapi _Ahjussi_ sudah menyentuhku di sana-sini!" Baixian membuka kancing Kemeja yang ia pakai "Lihat ini!" Ia menunjuk salah satu ruam merah hasil karya Ricard semalam "Dan lihat ini! Ini juga, ini satu lagi!"

Ricard mengusap wajahnya.

Baixian dengan sikap menyebalkan nya telah kembali lagi.

Ricard kemudian merapikan kembali kemeja yang di kenakan Gadis itu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu. Jadi jangan mengatakan apapun pada Ayah dan Ibumu. Biar aku yang mengatakan pada mereka suatu saat nanti, kau mengerti?!"

Baixian mengangguk dan hendak kembali berbicara sebelum Ricard membungkamnya dengan bibir Lelaki itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat selesaikan sarapan mu! Bukankah kau ingin mempertemukan aku dengan kedua orangtua ku?"

Dan senyum manis Baixian mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka pagi ini..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**


	11. Love and Revenge CH 11

**Chapter ini tak mengandung bawang... Jadi tak akan membuat menangis.**

Love and Revenge

**[Sequel B For C]**

-Percayalah, Typo merupakan karya terindah-

**Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

**BGM - HURT by Ali**

Siapapun tentu tak ingin menghadiri sebuah upacara pemakaman.

Karena ketika mereka hadir di pemakaman, itu berarti mereka mengantar orang yang di kenal, atau justru keluarga, menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Karangan Bunga bertuliskan _'Turut Berduka Cita'_ menjadi penanda jika bukan hanya keluarga yang di tinggalkan yang merasa kehilangan.

Teman, rekan kerja, atau bahkan hanya sekedar kenal, ikut berduka atas pergi nya orang yang mereka kenal, orang yang mereka kasihi, orang yang mereka sayangi.

Keluarga Park kembali berduka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Upacara pemakaman untuk keluarga Park itu dilakukan dirumah duka (Jangraeshikjang).

Pakaian hitam yang di pakai mereka menjadi penanda jika mereka tengah berduka.

Ricard, Lelaki itu menunduk dalam. Dia tak menangis.

Namun terlihat jelas duka di wajahnya menandakan jika ia tengah berduka.  
.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Akhirnya, pertemuan itu terjadi. Pertemuan yang di ingin-inginkan selama hampir 19 tahun lamanya.

Pertemuan yang tak pernah Ricard pikir akan terjadi. Pertemuan yang ia pikir mustahil akan terjadi.

Pertemuan yang akhirnya mempertemukan seorang anak dengan kedua orangtua nya.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika ternyata, kedua orangtua nya masih hidup. Kedua orangtua nya bisa ia peluk kembali setelah 19 tahun lamanya ia kehilangan pelukan hangat kedua orangtua nya.

Ricard menangis. Ia menangis seperti anak ber-usia 5 tahun. Ia menangis seperti terakhir kali orangtua nya saksikan 19 tahun yang lalu ketika usia nya baru 5 tahun. Ia menangis tak memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ia lupa jika Gadisnya, dan Xiumin, berdiri dibelakangnya memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

Baixian dan Xiumin yang berdiri disana ikut meneteskan air matanya saat melihat ketiga orang itu berpelukan melepas rindu.

"_Mom_... _Dad.._." Ricard memanggil kedua orangtua nya dengan nada lirih.

Ia memeluk kedua orang itu meski mereka dalam posisi yang cukup tak nyaman. Kedua orangtua nya duduk di kursi roda, sedangkan ia duduk di kursi kayu kecil yang kebetulan ada disana. Kursi itu bisa membantu ia untuk memeluk kedua orangtua nya.

Ricard juga bergantian memeluk keduanya. Ia seakan takut jika ini hanyalah mimpi.

Lelaki itu sampai meraba-raba wajah kedua orangtua nya untuk memastikan jika kedua orang itu memanglah orangtua nya.

Jongdae, Sehun dan Luhan yang di beri kabar jika Ricard datang bersama Baixian, mereka turut menyusul ke rumah Xiumin.

Mereka juga ikut melihat ketiga orang itu yang menangis, dan tangisan Ricard sampai terdengar begitu kencang.

"Katakan padaku jika ini bukan mimpi!" Lelaki itu kembali berujar.

Sebelumnya Xiumin belum mengatakan pada Ricard jika kedua orangtua nya belum bisa berbicara.

Dan semua orang yang ada disana terkejut ketika mendengar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanggil nama anak mereka meskipun sedikit kesusahan.

"R-...icar..d" Baekhyun memanggil Ricard dengan susah payah.

Dan Chanyeol juga ikut memanggil nama anaknya. Chanyeol sudah bisa bicara dengan sedikit lancar.

"R-icard... A-anakku."

Tekad kuat keduanya yang ingin sekali bertemu dan memeluk anak mereka, membuat mereka bisa berbicara kembali setelah Xiumin membantu mereka dengan terapi dan obat-obat bagus.

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang menangis terharu. Sedang Baixian memeluk Luhan.

Xiumin ikut menumpahkan ai matanya dalam pelukan Jongdae.

"Aku berhasil Dae... Mereka bisa berbicara dan bertemu dengan anak mereka lagi..."

"Ya. Kau sudah berhasil sayang. Aku bangga padamu!" Jongdae menepuk nepuk punggung Xiumin.

Menangkan Kekasihnya. Memberi selamat karena sudah berjuang untuk menyembuhkan Sahabat dan Istri sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongdae tersenyum bahagia melihat Chanyeol bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga kecilnya. 19 tahun bukan waktu sebentar untuk ia berjuang bersama Xiumin agar kedua orang itu bisa sadar dari koma panjangnya. Jongdae merasa beban berat dalam hidupnya sedikit terangkat dengan melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan anak mereka Ricard, bisa berkumpul kembali.

Kyungsoo yang baru datang ikut menangis melihat keluarga kecil itu. Akhirnya, sahabatnya bisa bahagia seutuhnya karena bisa berkumpul bersama Suami dan anaknya.

"Kyungiee-ah..." Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo dan langsung berpelukan ketika Kyungsoo semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Luhanie..." Panggil Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Luhan.

Luhan tahu jika Kyungsoo pastilah sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia senang karena Kyungsoo sudah membantu Xiumin untuk merawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"... Baekhyun... Dia... Akhirnya sahabat kita bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya, Kyungie-ah..." tangis Luhan semakin tak dapat di kontrol.

Sehun akhirnya membawa kedua wanita itu untuk pindah ke ruang tengah. Dan mereka akhirnya membiarkan keluarga kecil itu melepas rindu di temani suara burung yang bernyanyi.

Ricard masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata mereka. Sangat sulit karena air mata keduanya bahkan tak mau berhenti.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bersantai di bawah pohon belakang rumah Xiumin ketika Ricard dan Baixian datang.

"Anakku sudah tumbuh dewasa..." Chanyeol menghapus air mata Ricard yang tak berhenti menetes "... Kau begitu mirip dengan _Daddy_!" Chanyeol mengelus wajah putra tersayangnya itu.

Wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Benar, mereka bagaikan Pinang yang di belah dua. Hanya warna rambut mereka saja yang berbeda. Dan mungkin akan sama jika nanti Chanyeol sudah ber-uban.

Baekhyun menciumi tangan anaknya. Sesekali mengeluskan telapak tangan Ricard pada wajahnya sambil menangis. Baekhyun sendiri masih tak percaya jika ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan buah Hatinya.

"_M-om-my_ merindu-kan-mu... " Baekhyun yang belum bisa selancar Chanyeol berbicara, tergagap ketika ia berbicara.

Sepertinya Ricard mulai paham jika kedua orangtua nya mungkin kehilangan sebagian fungsi sistem tubuhnya akibat koma terlalu lama.

Dia mendekat untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua sudut mata Ibunya.

"Ricard lebih merindukan kalian, _Mom_, _Dad_. Ricard tidak tahu jika _Mom_ dan _Daddy_..." Ricard tak dapat melanjutkannya.

Di hadapan kedua orangtua nya, Ricard masih seperti seorang anak kecil manja yang dulu selalu meminta di peluk sebelum pergi tidur.

"... _Daddy_ senang bisa kembali memelukmu." Chanyeol menarik kembali Ricard untuk ia peluk erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela-sela tangisannya. Menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti dari kedua sudut matanya.

Kini gilirannya untuk memeluk Ricard sama eratnya seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun menciumi wajah Putra tersayangnya itu bertubi-tubi.

Dahi, kedua mata Ricard, hidung Ricard dan pipi Ricard tak lepas dari ciuman gemas akan kerinduan yang terpendam.

".. Jagoan kecil _Mo-mmy _begitu tampan..." Baekhyun benar-benar melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan menciumi wajah putra nya itu.

Chanyeol yang kini gantian tersenyum dengan masih menggenggam tangan kiri Ricard. Seolah ia takut jika melepasnya, anaknya itu akan kembali meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun dan Ricard, dua orang yang begitu ia cintai di Dunia ini. Chanyeol akan sanggup berkorban nyawa sekalipun jika itu untuk Ricard anaknya dan Baekhyun Istrinya.

Tuhan mengabulkan harapan Chanyeol agar mereka bisa berkumpul kembali meskipun sudah sangat lama mereka terpisah.

Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk bisa memeluk Anak dan Istrinya lagi.

Tuhan memberinya kebahagiaan setelah berulang kali hidupnya di ombang-ambing dalam takdir kejam yang di ciptakan Ayahnya sendiri.

Ah, Ayahnya ... Apakabar dengan Pria tua itu?

Chanyeol jadi ingin tahu kabar Ayahnya.

Apakah masih sama seperti dulu?

Apa Ayahnya masih keras kepala, Egois, sampai nekat melakukan apapun untuk bisa memisahkan ia dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mungkin sudah memaafkan Ayahnya, tapi jika Ayahnya meminta ia pulang ke rumah... mungkin ia akan menolak.

Cukup sekali ia jatuh pada tipuan Ayahnya 19 tahun yang lalu. Cukup dulu ia kasihan pada Ayahnya itu.

Rasa sayang dan maafnya justru di balas dengan sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang nyaris menewaskan ia dan Baekhyun.

Jika waktu bisa di putar kembali ke waktu 19 tahun yang lalu, mungkin ia akan memilih mengabaikan Ayahnya dan tetap berada di Canada membesarkan Ricard dan hidup bahagia bersama Anak dan Istrinya.

Yang harus Chanyeol ingat sekarang, ia jangan lagi di tipu oleh Ayahnya, ataupun siapapun yang tak ia kenal jelas. Karena Sahabat-sahabatnya lah yang baik padanya dengan begitu tulus dan tanpa meminta imbalan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di bawa Ricard dan Xiumin kembali ke dalam rumah Xiumin setelah lama berada di bawah pohon itu.

Mereka kini berada di ruang santai, kembali duduk bertiga saja di sofa panjang ruang santai itu. Ricard duduk di tengah dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Baekhyun memeluk Ricard sedang Chanyeol mengelus rambut Putranya itu. Menenangkan Ricard yang masih belum mempercayai jika mereka benar-benar masih hidup.

".. Jangan pergi lagi. _Mom_ dan_ Daddy_ jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Ricard masih Baekhyun peluk ketika berkata seperti itu.

Nada suara Ricard terdengar begitu lirih. Ricard tentu ingat bagaimana dulu ia menerima kabar buruk tentang kedua orangtua nya dari Johnny dan Seulgi.

Ia ingin melupakan hari-hari kelam itu.

Namun semua tak akan lepas darinya begitu saja. Karena masa lalu kelam itu merupakan bagian dari jalan hidupnya.

Kini ia bisa bernafas lega karena setidaknya, mimpi buruk selama 19 tahun yang ia jalani kini sudah berakhir.

Ia merasa mimpi buruknya berakhir ketika memeluk kedua orangtua nya saat ini.

"_Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Nak. Kali ini _Daddy_ tidak akan mengingkarinya, kami berdua akan selalu bersamamu." Ricard memeluk kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Istri tercintanya, buah Hatinya Ricard, mereka dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tak akan membuat mereka berpisah lagi. Ia janji, sekarang dan selamanya mereka akan selalu bersama-sama sampai hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Ia pernah berjanji untuk kembali, ia pernah berjanji untuk pulang saat 19 tahun yang lalu mereka berdua pamit pada Ricard untuk pergi ke Korea.

Walau terlambat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa menepati Janji nya untuk kembali pada Ricard. Meski kini Ricard lah yang menyusul mereka dan menemukan mereka setelah terpisah begitu lama.

Chanyeol harus kembali sehat untuk bisa melindungi Keluarganya. Dan ia akan semakin bersemangat untuk sembuh. Chanyeol akan meminta Xiumin untuk melakukan terapi padanya lebih sering.

Ia masihlah Chanyeol yang memiliki tekad kuat ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Ricard harus berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah merawat kedua orangtua nya selama ini. Dan ia juga harus berterima kasih pada Baixian karena berhasil mencegahnya untuk membunuh Kakeknya sendiri.

Gadis itu tidak terlambat, gadis itu tak membuatnya terpuruk dalam penyesalan jika ia sampai benar-benar membunuh Kakek kandungnya sendiri.

Ia bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya kedua orangtua nya nanti ketika tahu ia sudah membunuh Kakek nya sendiri.

Ricard bukan hanya akan membuat orangtua nya kecewa, ia juga bisa berakhir di Penjara jika aksi jahatnya itu ketahuan.

Ia mungkin harus melupakan niatnya untuk membalas dendam.

Karena ia tak lagi merasa kesepian hidup di Dunia ini.

Kedua orangtua nya masih hidup.

Dan ada Baixian yang berjanji akan selalu ada di pihaknya. Akan selalu tinggal di sisinya.

-o0o-

"Jadi, semalam kalian tidur dimana?" Sehun berada di ruang tamu rumah Xiumin.

Sementara Ricard dan kedua orangtua nya berada di ruang santai dekat dengan kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah mengintrogasi anak gadisnya yang semalam diam-diam pergi bersama Ricard dan bahkan sampai bermalam bersama.

Dan mungkin saja tidur bersama.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah berpura-pura marah pada Baixian. Padahal dalam Hati mereka, keduanya begitu gembira dan mungkin akan berpesta jika Baixian dan Ricard menjadi sepasang Kekasih.

Mungkin mereka juga bisa saja merayakan pesta besar-besaran jika Baixian dan Ricard menikah.

"... Baixian tidur di Apartemennya Ricard, _Mom_..." Baixian menunduk seraya menggerak gerakan kedua tangannya karena gugup.

Sesekali ia akan memelintir Pakaian yang di kenakan nya, atau sesekali kedua jari tangannya akan saling bertautan.

Kentara sekali Baixian begitu takut di marahi kedua orangtua nya itu.

"Kenapa kalian pergi dari Rumah tanpa memberitahu kami?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Kalian tidur seranjang?"

Dan Sehun berdehem keras saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang langsung membahas ke arah sana.

Baixian sendiri sudah tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Memakai pakaian lengkap apa telan.,.mmmptttt..." mulut Luhan dibungkam Sehun menggunakan tangannya.

"Jangan dengarkan pertanyaan _Mommy_, jawab saja pertanyaan _Daddy!"_

Sehun masih membungkam mulut Luhan agar Istrinya itu tak kembali bertanya hal yang begitu frontal.

"... Aahh ahhh sayang... Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku!" Sehun mengaduh sakit ketika Luhan mengigit tangannya yang membungkam mulut Wanita itu.

"Kau ingin membunuh Istrimu ini hah?" Luhan meruap udara begitu rakus karena merasa sesak ketika Sehun membungkam mulutnya.

Luhan kembali menatap garang anak Gadis nya yang terlihat semakin gugup.

"Jawab pertanyaan _Mommy_!" Luhan yang semula duduk di samping Sehun kini sudah berpindah di samping anaknya.

Baixian menggeleng "Kami tidur terpisah. Ricard tidur di Sofa dan aku di tempat tidur _Mom_. Kami memakai pakaian lengkap ketika tidur. Aku akan masuk angin jika tidur tak memakai apapun."

Tidak mungkin kan Baixian jujur pada Luhan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Ricard. Bisa-bisa ia di usir dari rumah jika orangtua nya sampai tahu apa yang sudah ia perbuat dengan Lelaki itu.

Baixian tidak tahu saja, kalau Sehun dan Luhan menghela nafas panjang itu bukan karena merasa lega, tapi mereka berdua kecewa karena anaknya tak seberani yang mereka kira.

Luhan menepuk punggung anak Gadis nya "Setidaknya kalian sudah dekat. _Mommy_ senang jika kau dan Ricard sudah bisa dekat." Seringai Luhan terlihat begitu menyeramkan di mata Baixian "Jangan sampai kalian bertengkar lagi ya? Kalian harus dekat dan bahkan lebih dari sekedar dekat juga tidak apa-apa. Kau mengerti sayang?"

Baixian mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Tak paham maksud yang di katakan Ibunya. Yang ia tangkap justru Ibunya tak mempermasalahkan kedekatan ia dan Ricard.

Sehun mengelus wajahnya melihat Istrinya yang tak sabaran. Padahal Luhan yang bersikeras membiarkan Baixian dan Ricard saling menyukai seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Tapi jika melihat Luhan sekarang, kenapa jadi seperti Luhan ingin secepatnya Baixian dan Ricard melangkah ke yang lebih jauh.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Jongdae datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kentara sekali Lelaki itu begitu hawatir akan sesuatu. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Park Yoochun yang tengah berada di rumah sakit.

"Tuan Park kritis, aku harus segera kesana untuk melihatnya." Jongdae hendak pergi dari sana sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar.

" ... Dae, apa aku boleh melihat Ayahku?" Chanyeol duduk di kursi roda dan di belakangnya ada Ricard yang mendorong Kursi rodanya. Sedang Baekhyun di dorong Xiumin.

Jongdae meneguk saliva-nya susah payah mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Chanyeol?

Jika semua orang tahu kalau mereka masih hidup, mungkin seluruh Korea atau bahkan sampai ke Luar Negeri, akan heboh begitu media memberitakan kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama ini masih hidup.

Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Dan tak akan menjadi masalah juga kalaupun semua orang sampai tahu.

Hanya saja, sebenarnya Jongdae ingin mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Ayahnya ketika situasinya sudah terkendali dan ketika Park Yoochun sudah tak lagi memiliki niat untuk memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"... Kau bilang Ayahku sedang kritis?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan Jongdae mengangguk "Apa kalian takut Ayahku melakukan sesuatu lagi?" Keterdiaman sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum tipis, mengerti akan ke khawatiran sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku memiliki kalian. Jadi aku, Baekhyun serta Ricard, pasti akan baik-baik saja selama kalian berada di sisi kami." Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

Meyakinkan semuanya jika mereka tak perlu takut akan kegilaan yang di lakukan Ayahnya 19 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali.

".. K-kami ha-nya tak-ut jik-a tak b-isa me-li-hat- Ap-pa Park la-gi..."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang juga membalas genggaman tangannya begitu erat. Baekhyun memang takut tak bisa melihat mertuanya lagi.

Chanyeol juga takut tak bisa lagi melihat Ayahnya.

Bukan karena mendengar jika Park Yoochun tengah kritis dan belum sadar sejak di larikan ke rumah sakit.

Tapi karena hal lain.

Sebelum mereka menghampiri Jongdae, Ricard berkata akan membawa keduanya ke Jerman untuk melakukan pengobatan disana agar keduanya bisa cepat kembali pulih seperti dulu.

"Tentu Chanyeol-ah. Kau bisa ikut bersamaku untuk melihat Ayahmu." Jongdae tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menggantikan Ricard mendorong Chanyeol.

Namun Ricard menolak karena ingin ia sendiri yang membantu Ayahnya itu.

Sehun, Luhan dan Baixian ikut ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan Mobil mereka.

Sedangkan Jongdae membawa Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Ricard menggunakan Mobilnya.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tak ikut karena ia harus membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang nantinya akan dibawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke Jerman.

Jika Ricard sudah berkata akan membawa kedua orangtua nya, maka ia tak bisa menolak atau melarangnya. Karena Ricard lebih berhak atas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mungkin Xiumin akan ikut jika nanti Ricard menawarkannya untuk ikut.

Diperjalanan, sesekali Jongdae sibuk dengan Ponselnya. Jongdae meminta pengamanan rumah sakit untuk diperketat. Menempatkan beberapa pengawal yang akan mengawal mereka ketika mereka sampai disana. Jongdae melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap aman.

Ricard ikut memikirkan Kakeknya itu. Mendengar Pria tua itu tengah kritis, membuat rasa bersalah di hatinya menyeruak.

Pria Tua itu pingsan sudah pasti karena dirinya. Dan bukankah sudah seharusnya ia meminta maaf pada Kakeknya itu?

Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, Park Yoochun sudah menyesali perbuatannya dan mungkin Pria tua itu tak akan berani melalukan hal buruk lagi pada kedua orangtua nya.

Ricard menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang bersama Chanyeol melihat anaknya itu terlihat sangat gelisah.

Entah apa yang Ricard lakukan selama ia tak berada di samping anaknya itu, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa Ricard seperti sudah melakukan sesuatu hal yang cukup serius.

Naluri seorang Ibu. Meski mereka terpisah selama 19 tahun lamanya, tapi Ricard tetaplah anaknya. Anak yang ia lahirkan dengan penuh perjuangan. Lima tahun membesarkan Ricard membuatnya bisa memahami Ricard. Meskipun Ricard sekarang bukanlah Ricard kecil yang dulu kerap ia suapi ketika makan.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengelus bahu anaknya. Dan ketika Ricard menoleh, Baekhyun tersenyum. Seolah memberitahu Anaknya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Ricard tak perlu takut.

Ricard balas tersenyum pada Ibunya, lalu mengangguk.

Entahlah, Ricard seperti mengerti maksud dari senyum yang di berikan Ibunya.

Dan pikirannya terasa lebih ringan setelah menerima dukungan dari Ibunya.

Ricard harus meminta maaf pada Kakeknya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia harus meminta maaf akan kata-kata kasarnya semalam.

Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia sedikit tak mau meminta maaf, tapi Ricard harus melakukannya. Ia akan meminta maaf tanpa diketahui oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Karena sedari awal, ialah yang memulai untuk membalas dendam. Jadi ia sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kakek kandungnya itu.

Tapi meski nanti ia sudah meminta maaf, Ricard memang tak main-main ketika mengatakan tak akan membiarkan kedua orangtua nya bisa bersama lagi dengan Pria Tua itu.

Karena ia akan membawa kedua orangtua nya ke Jerman.

Dan itu berarti, Park Yoochun tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol kecuali Chanyeol sendiri yang menemuinya.

Dan itu mustahil.

Chanyeol berniat untuk tak lagi menemui Ayahnya ketika ia sudah bisa berkumpul dengan Ricard, anaknya.

Ia benar-benar tak ingin jatuh ke jurang yang sama meskipun Ayahnya sudah berubah.

Takut akan kehilangan dan takut akan terulangnya kembali masa lalu, membuat Chanyeol ingin berjauhan dengan Ayahnya.

Hari ini, ia berniat meminta maaf dan meminta pada Ayahnya untuk tak mengganggu nya lagi.

Kalau Park Yoochun sudah sadar. Karena menurut kabar yang Jongdae terima, Pria Tua itu belum sadarkan diri dan justru dalam keadaan kritis.

-o0o-

"_Appa_..." Chanyeol memegang tangan Park Yoochun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun dan Ricard ada di sampingnya ikut menemani ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kamar VIP tempat Park Yoochun di rawat.

Ketika mereka sampai di Rumah sakit, Dokter mengatakan jika Pria tua itu sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi maish belum sadarkan diri.

"... Chanyeol datang _Appa_. Chanyeol masih hidup _Appa_. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih hidup." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan Ricard "Hari ini Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun dan Ricard, Cucu _Appa_." Lelaki itu mengelus tangan Yoochun "Chanyeol hanya ingin berpamitan sebelum pergi bersama Baekhyun dan Ricard. Chanyeol harap _Appa_ bahagia. Appa harus sembuh. Dan..." Chanyeol mengambil nafas "Chanyeol minta _Appa_ tak lagi mengganggu kami. Chanyeol ingin hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil Chanyeol. Jadi mengertilah _Appa_! Tolong jangan ganggu kami." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun begitu erat "_Appa_ harus menerima Baekhyun sebagai Menantu _Appa_. Karena _Appa_ tak akan bisa memisahkan kami. Bahkan, sekalipun maut memisahkan aku dan Baekhyun... Kami akan bersama kembali di kehidupan yang lain." Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya "_Appa_... Chanyeol harap _Appa_ bisa menerima semua ini. Chanyeol bahagia bisa bersama kembali dengan Baekhyun dan Ricard. _Appa_ juga harus bahagia."

Chanyeol yang tak bisa lagi berada disana, membawa dirinya sendiri keluar dari sana dengan susah payah menggerakkan kursi roda yang ia duduki. Sedang Baekhyun menyusul belakangan setelah meminta restu pada Yoochun.

Ricard membantu Ibunya keluar dan menemui Ayahnya yang diam di dekat Sehun dan tengah di tenangkan. Setelah mengantar Baekhyun, Pemuda itu meminta izin untuk kembali masuk ke dalam dan berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Kakeknya.

Baixian yang takut jika Ricard melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi, ikut masuk ke dalam setelah Ricard masuk.

Luhan sempat terkejut saat anak gadisnya ikut masuk. Namun ia abaikan karena harus menjaga Baekhyun yang mulai menangis begitu melihat Chanyeol menangis.

Chanyeol tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol menangis karena melihat keadaan Ayah mertuanya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi Baekhyun salah.

Chanyeol menangis karena ia takut jika Ayahnya kembali memisahkan keluarga kecilnya.

Di Dunia ini, yang Chanyeol inginkan hanyalah bisa hidup tenang dengan Baekhyun dan Ricard anaknya.

Tapi bayang-bayang akan Ayahnya yang tak menerima keputusannya, membuat Chanyeol hidup dalam kecemasan.

Sehun mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu menangis. Mereka saksi bisu bagaimana kejamnya dulu Park Yoochun yang ingin memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan sampai membuat kedua orang itu nyaris meregang nyawa dalam kecelakaan tragis.

Ricard mendekati Kakeknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga tahu jika Baixian mengikuti masuk ke dalam. Dah sekarang gadis itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu pada Pria tua ini?" Tanya Ricard tanpa menoleh, masih menajamkan atensinya pada Yoochun yang terbaring lemah.

"Tidak juga." Baixian memeluk tangan kiri Ricard "... Ku pikir, _Oppa_ butuh di temani!"

Ricard menghela nafas. Baixian tahu jika ia memang tak baik-baik saja. Kehadiran Baixian sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"... Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." Ricard mulai berbicara "... Maaf atas semua perlakuanku padamu. Mungkin kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku. Maafkan aku, Kakek." Lelaki itu tak banyak berkata-kata karena benar-benar merasa tak nyaman berada di sana lama-lama "Maafkan aku Kakek... Maafkan Cucumu ini yang sudah membuatmu celaka." Ricard meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Meski begitu, ia tak menyesali perbuatannya yang membalas dendam. Setidaknya rasa sakit di Hati nya sudah tak sebesar dulu.

Ricard membungkuk untuk permintaan maaf nya yang terakhir kali.

Ia juga mendoakan Yoochun supaya cepat sadar dan kembali pulih.

Ricard dan Baixian berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"... Ricard, Cu-cuku..." Suara Yoochun yang memanggilnya membuat Ricard dan Baixian tak jadi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mereka yang terkejut melihat Yoochun sadar, segera memberitahu orang-orang diluar agar segera memanggil Dokter.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di samping Yoochun yang menatap mereka dengan berurai air mata. Sehun, Luhan, Baixian dan Jongdae menunggu di luar. Dokter sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Yoochun dan Dokter memberitahukan keadaan Yoochun pada Jongdae.

" .. Chanyeol... Baekhyun... Maafkan _Appa_..."

Baekhyun memegang tangan mertuanya itu begitu erat, Chanyeol sendiri tak memegangi tangan Ayahnya. Entah kenapa, ia hanya tak ingin saja.

Air mata Baekhyun ikut menetes ketika Yoochun meminta maaf seraya menangis.

Baekhyun kini bisa bernafas lega karena sudah mendapat restu dari Mertuanya. Park Yoochun merestuinya setelah hampir 25 tahun berlalu. Setelah ia nyaris tak lagi bisa melihat Dunia.

"... _Appa_ tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi... _Appa_... Senang bisa melihat kalian berkumpul lagi... Terima kasih sudah memaafkan Orangtua yang sangar Jahat ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng "_Appa_ harus sembuh. Kita bisa berkumpul bersama jika _Appa_ sembuh."

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun memaafkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada menantunya itu.

"... _Appa_.." Chanyeol memanggil Ayahnya saat melihat Yoochun seperti tengah menahan sakit di Dadanya.

Mungkin penyakit Jantungnya kembali kambuh.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Ricard kembali di buat terkejut saat Yoochun mengerang menahan sakit.

"_Appa_..." Chanyeol bergerak mendekat untuk memegangi tangan Ayahnya "Ricard panggil Dokter! Cepat nak!"

Ricard yang hendak keluar mendadak membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar bunyi alat pendeteksi Jantung Park Yoochun tak lagi terdengar seperti sebelumnya.

Alat pendeteksi Jantung itu menunjukan garis lurus. Bunyi alat itu memekikkan Telinga. Membuat air mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlomba berjatuhan di kedua sudut mata mereka.

Seseorang baru saja pergi dengan damai.

Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Pria tua itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dokter datang dan segera meminta mereka menjauh agar Dokter dan Perawat lainnya bisa mengecek keadaan Yoochun.

Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan ketika Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tak ada yang bisa dokter itu lakukan ketika Tuhan sudah memutuskan untuk menarik Nyawa yang hidup dalam raga Pria Tua itu.

Yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan adalah mengumumkan waktu kematian Pria Tua itu.

Park Yoochun tak lagi hidup dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan. Ia tak lagi harus menangis setiap malam karena merindukan anak dan menantunya. Ia tak lagi harus menahan rasa sakit karena penyakit yang di deritanya.

Ia pergi dengan damai setelah meminta maaf pada anak dan menantunya. Ia pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak ada penyesalan, tak ada kesedihan dalam hatinya. Yang ia rasakan sebuah kebahagian ketika akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan takkan pernah bisa terbuka lagi.

Melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta Ricard yang berkumpul dan bersama kembali... Sudah membuat Yoochun bahagia dan bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Tangis kedua orang yang sudah Yoochun lukai begitu dalam, tak dapat di dengar Pria tua itu.

Chanyeol kini tak lagi memiliki Ayah.

Ayahnya sudah pergi... Ayahnya menyerah karena penyakit Jantung yang di derita Ayahnya.

Dan di pertemuan terakhirnya, Chanyeol tak sempat mengatakan jika ia... menyayangi Ayahnya.

Sekalipun Ayahnya yang sudah membuat ia dan Baekhyun menderita, tapi rasa sayang itu tetaplah ada jauh di lubuk Hati nya.

Karena Ayahnya lah yang sudah membesarkan dia, merawat dia, dan ada di sisinya... Dulu, sebelum Ayahnya berubah menjadi orang yang tak ingin Chanyeol kenal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**Sorry untuk lama update ff yang ini, aku hiatus dari Juli sampai Agustus karena persiapan acara nikah.**

**Iya aku yang nikah. 05 AGUSTUS 2020 kemarin aku resmi menjadi Istri dari Suami yang aku sayang dan aku cintai. **

**Aku tetap melanjutkan menulis meski sudah menikah, karena aku suka hobi ini jadi belum bisa aku tinggalin.**

**Maksud dari kata belum, aku gak mau janji gak bakal ninggalin nulis karena bagaimanapun manusia itu bisa berubah-berubah pemikirannya.**

**Jadi untuk saat ini aku masih lanjut dan belum mau berhenti nulis.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah dukung Aybaekxing. Love You...**


End file.
